


Shaggy Returns to Ghoul School

by Valaskia



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Harem, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: I came upon this story on another site. The original author put it up for adoption so I decided to take on the challenge. I did my best to keep most of his work as it was but have done a small bit of editing. After ten long years, Shaggy returns to Miss Grimmwood's Ghoul School to take up his old post as a P.E. Teacher.





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scooby-doo, nor do I make any money from this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy returns to the Ghoul School and his reunion with his former students follow.

Shaggy Returns to Ghoul School  
Chapter 1: The Return.

Shaggy sighed as he looked over the road map; he was sitting in the mystery machine by the roadside, rethinking his decision to return after all this time.  
"Like I wonder if this was a good idea..." He thought idly to himself.  
The truth was that he hadn't changed at all since he had last worked at 'Miss Grimmwood’s Finishing School for Girls.’ He still looked the same and even dressed the same, wearing his green V-neck shirt, brown bell-bottom pants, and black platforms. And he was still very much the coward he had been even way back then. He was always running from one form of danger or another.  
It had been about ten years since he had been the PE teacher at the school, and most of the girls would be about 18, well, except for Tanis, the little mummy, who might be about 16. He sighed as he remembered all the fun and scary adventures he had experienced at the school.  
"Like, man, I wish Scooby was here with me." He thought to himself.  
The gang had split up about three months ago to have a little break, with Fred and Daphne getting married and Velma becoming an author. That just left Scooby and Shaggy by themselves. After about a month or so of looking for work with no luck, there was a knock on the mystery machine’s back door, but when Shaggy opened it, there was no one there, except for a letter taped to the door.  
It was an invitation to come back and work at the ghoul school, and, while the prospect scared the two cowards, it also made Shaggy think.  
"Like, Scooby old buddy old pal... We could like really use the money, you know?" He had tried with a small bit of hope to convince his longtime friend.  
But Scooby was having none of it, "Ro, Ray!" He said, shaking his head for emphasis.  
After an hour of arguing, Shaggy gave in, "Like fine. Here’s what we’ll do. I will go to the school, and you can stay with the guys, that ok, man?"  
And so, after dropping Scooby off at Fred and Daphne's home, he set off towards his new job, alone and unsure if he was making the right choice. And so, it was that Shaggy was seated in the mystery machine, lightly smiling as he found the location he needed to go to, and headed off towards the one place he never thought he would return to in his life.  
After two more hours of driving, Shaggy passed where Colonel Calloway's Military school had once stood. Now it was nothing but a pile of aged rubble. Confused by this, Shaggy kept driving, and soon he arrived outside the finishing school and got out of the van. He looked down into the moat that surrounded the school and gulped as he stared into the ominous and murky depths, before glancing up at the raised drawbridge, the only way in and out of the school.  
"Like, Hello? It's me, Shaggy Rogers..." He called out uncertain. Suddenly the drawbridge came crashing down, missing his feet by inches. "Like! Zoinks!" He exclaimed as he jumped back, breathing hard as he tried to calm down, then took a deep breath and walked towards the front door, which opened with a loud, creepy creak as he approached.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The inside of the school was exactly as he remembered it, cobwebs and dust littered the furniture and tables in the hallway as he glanced around. "Hello? Is, like, anyone home?" He called out uncertainly.  
Almost as if waiting for her moment, a short, flat-nosed, middle-aged woman with dark hair, wearing a pink dress and a red cloak with skull buttons and headband stepped out, "Good day Mister Rogers... It is good to see you looking so well and unchanged since our last..." Miss Grimmwood paused and looked around before putting her hands on her hips, "I do not see your two companions with you Mister Rogers, is there something wrong with Mister Doo and little Scrappy?" She asked with concern in her voice, which was as kind sounding as he remembered.  
Shaggy shook his head and smiled, "No, no, like, Scooby is just staying with some friends and Scrappy..." He shuddered, "Well... Scrappy does his own thing nowadays..." He replied with a small shake of his head.  
Miss Grimmwood nodded, accepting his words as she stepped forward and shook his hand vigorously, "Still, at least you have come to take up your old position, although, there is something I must warn you ab..." She was interrupted by a loud howl at the top of the stairs, followed by the sound of rushing feet.  
Shaggy only managed a "Zoinks!" As he was tackled to the ground by the furry shape, which, when he opened his eyes, he saw was none other than Winnie Werewolf, daughter of Papa Werewolf. She had sure grown since he had last seen her. She was taller, her fur smoother, and her breasts were at least a D cup, and instead of wearing her old blue dress, she was in blue jeans and a tight-fitting tank top.  
"Hey, coach! You came back to us. It has been so long..." She nuzzled up to him, hugging him tightly as her breasts pressed against his chest.  
"Um, like... Hi Winnie, it’s good to see that you’re doing ok, but can you, kinda, get off me?" Shaggy asked, shifting awkwardly.  
Winnie looked up at him and gave a wolfish grin as she saw her old teacher blushing as he looked away. “Sorry, Coach.” She said.  
After they both got to their feet, another voice was heard in the room, "Really Winnie, control yourself with Shaggy... Just because we haven't seen him for years doesn't mean we can go all batty..." Then a bat fluttered into the room from upstairs and transformed into a tall, beautiful young woman, her skin a light purple shade, her long dark purple hair running down her back to her waist. She was much taller than Winnie, but her chest was probably only a C cup, her red lips curled into a smile as she saw Shaggy looking her over, showing two long fangs, her green eyes on his. She was wearing a black dress with a slit on the right side, the front of which showed off her breasts rather nicely.  
"It is good to see you again, Shaggy... You do remember me, don't you? Because it is Fang-tastic to see you again..."  
Shaggy blinked and smiled, "Of course I, Like, remember you, Sibylla, how could I forget any of... Gah!" He let out a shout as a ghostly hand grabbed his ankle, making him jump up high, grabbing onto the chandelier that hung on the ceiling in the hallway, whimpering slightly.  
The room was all of a sudden filled with a joyful and high-pitched laugh as the white hand that had grabbed Shaggy by his ankle rose out of the ground, followed by the arm and then the rest of Phantasma, the female ghost, who was wearing a long, white spring dress that went down to about her knees. She still wore her cowboy boots, and her hair was the same color, white with a streak of blue but was now in pigtails. She was about the same height and had the same breast size as Sibylla.  
"Wow, Shaggy can sure jump high... No wonder you were our Gym teacher!” She giggled loudly again and floated up to the chandelier and kissed Shaggy on the cheek. "Sorry, but I could not resist scaring you teach..." She smiled.  
This caused Shaggy to blush and stroke his cheek with his left hand while his right hand rubbed the back of his head, a dumb grin on his face, "Well, like, I suppose it's ok...huh?” He started.  
With a loud shout, he dropped, forgetting he was hanging onto the chandelier, but instead of hitting the ground, he landed in a pair of feminine yet strong arms. He blinked and looked up to see Elsa, the school's female Frankenstein, who was still her same old imposing self, tall, her black and white hair done up straight, and her body still covered in stitches where she was sewn together.  
Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief, "Like, thanks, Elsa..." He began.  
But before he could say any more, the giant girl pulled him into a crushing, vice-like hug, giggling as her loud, booming voice spoke, "It’s great to see you again, Shaggy!" Her clothing was a green t-shirt, blue cargo pants, and a pair of black boots; Shaggy was distracted though as she crushed his face into her DD cup breasts, making it hard for him to breath as his cheeks were now quickly turning crimson. The other girls promptly voiced their complaints as to what was happening, each wanting to have time to speak to Shaggy, who, through lack of air, slowly passed out...  
Shaggy woke up with a start, holding his head as he looked around. He was in his bed in the room, which he and Scooby had used when they last taught there. "Like... What happened..." A small, quiet yet soft voice beside him answered. "The other girls got a little rough with you, Shaggy... We brought you up here after you passed out, and I have been keeping an eye on you..."  
Shaggy turned to see the girl next to him, smiling warmly to himself as he recognized her, leaning forward to hug her gently, which she returned happily, "Hey Tanis... How have you, like, been?" He asked with a smile.  
The girl mummy smiled back at him, still wrapped in bandages from head to toe, but where her bow had been years before, the bandages were twined down her back like a ponytail, and she was wearing a gold necklace with a scarab beetle on it around her neck. She pulled back out of the hug and nodded, "I have been fine, Shaggy, but...we missed you. You were the best teacher we ever had and..." She looked away, thankful that her bandages hid her blushing, "We are glad to have you back..."  
With that, she surprised Shaggy by kissing his forehead and running to the door before heading out and downstairs, leaving him in his bed, blinking, "Oh boy... Why do I, like, get the feeling this is going to be a long year..."  
TBC


	2. A Fang-tastic Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy has his first encounter with Sibylla.

 

Shaggy was happily sleeping in his bed, snoring away, his dreams filled with food, food, and even more food, but his peaceful slumber was broken when he felt a hand shaking him by the shoulder. He burrowed deeper into his pillow and mumbled,” Go, go away. Five more minutes, okay?" and rolled over so his back was to the hand. 

With a sigh, the hand pulled away, and Shaggy was almost relieved, but his eyes shot open when he heard the voice, "Come now Shaggy, surely you don't want to miss a 'bite' of breakfast now do you?" 

He groaned and sat up in bed stretching, and looked at Sibylla, who was wearing her usual black dress with her purple hair framing her face. He also noticed much to his discomfort that her eyes were looking at something under his bed covers, which made her grin slyly. He followed her gaze and saw his erection tenting the bedclothes, "Uh, like, I will be down in a flash so..." He stated as he watched her, blushing as the vampire girl giggled and winked at him, before walking away from him, swaying her luscious hips from side to side as she did so, his eyes on her rear the whole time, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

 

After a few moments spent silently willing his erection to fade, he got up and dressed. Satisfied with his appearance in the mirror, he rushed downstairs to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs, looking excited at the thought of food, then he remembered... Miss Grimmwood placed a plate down in front of him; he looked down at it and saw rotten eggs, burnt toast, and bacon that had also gone off. "Oh yeah... Like, I remember why I was always hungry here..." He groaned as he poked the food on his plate with his fork.

After stomaching the toast at least, he headed out to the mystery machine and opened the back doors to grab some of the sports equipment he had brought with him. It was then he noticed his suitcase was open. "Like, I don't remember opening it." He moved over to it and looked through it; his underwear had vanished as well as two of his t-shirts. "Well... Nothing I can, like, do now." He sighed and grabbed the equipment bag before closing the doors and heading for the swamp where the girls were waiting.

He placed the bag on the ground and smiled up at the girls; they were all wearing white PE shirts and shorts instead of their usual attire, which, as Shaggy noticed, hugged their new curves quite nicely. He coughed and shifting his gaze elsewhere, hoping none of them saw him staring, stood up and took some skipping ropes from his bag.

"Ok girls, today we are going to, like, do some basic exercises." He said as he handed each of the girls a jump rope before stepping back and nodding. "Take your time, fifty jumps each, so, go!" He pulled a whistle out of his pocket and blew on it hard.

The girls were doing well, all but Tanis were up to twenty skips in the time she did six... And got the rope tangled with her bandages. Shaggy sighed but gave her a warm smile as he went to her and helped her undo the mess she was in, "Like, why don't you sit this one out, huh Tanis?" He suggested.

The Mummy girl nodded and sadly sat down, watching the others. Shaggy could not help but notice the bouncing of the girls’ breasts as they skipped, gulping as he tried to hide the growing erection in his pants, "Um, Like, that's enough girls!" He called out to them.

He blew his whistle, making Sibylla let go of her rope suddenly, watching it land in some nearby bushes. "Oh dear... Shaggy, would you get that for me?" She batted her eyelashes at him, and he found he couldn't refuse, so he headed over to the bushes and put his left hand in, but pulled it out just as fast.

"Like, OUCH!" He shouted, jerking back his hand. Glancing down, he noticed his hand was bleeding from a deep bite mark, caused by a small green dragon that left the bushes in an angry mood, walking back to the School. 

Winnie ran over and looked at Shaggy with great concern as he held his left wrist, "Coach, are you ok?!" She howled as she looked over his hand.

Elsa and Tanis went back to the house to get Miss Grimmwood, while Sibylla and Phanty came over, all three looking up at their teacher, worry on their faces.

Shaggy smiled lightly and looked at them all, trying not to upset them anymore, "It’s, like, only a bite, I will be fine... But Matches..." He said with a sigh.

Phanty pouted and started to fly back to the school, mumbling something about making 'an overgrown' lizard pay. Sibylla stared at Shaggy's hand and licked her lips, her eyes gazing at the crimson fluid that flowed from the bite, making both Winnie and Shaggy uneasy.

Winnie growled at Sibylla, "Hey, stop looking at our coach like a three-star meal!" 

Shaggy, brushing off the comment chuckled, patting Winnie's head gently, "Like, don't worry Winnie. I will be fine. You go on back and make sure everything is ok with the others alright?"

Winnie smiled and seemed to purr in her throat as her tail gently wagged as Shaggy petted her. She looked up at him with concern as he told her to head back, but did as she was told, leaving Sibylla and Shaggy alone together.

Before Shaggy could say another word, Sibylla was on her knees beside him, licking at his hand, tasting his blood hungrily, her eyes closed as she sucked on his left index finger where the blood had dribbled. Shaggy, in total shock, gulped as his cock became fully erect in his pants, snapping Sibylla out of her trance as she felt it brush against her, but all she did was grin and stand up, "Not yet Shaggy... Tonight..." She whispered to him as she stood on her tiptoes, nibbling on his right ear as she then returned to the school. 

Two minutes later Shaggy landed on his rear, blinking, "What, like, just happened..."

Shaggy returned to the school to find Matches the dragon being reprimanded by Miss Grimmwood. “Bad Matches. We’ve been over this time and again. I’ve warned you about your temper.” She said with a shake of her head.

“Err, like, um it’s alright. It was just an accident. Matches was just startled is all.” Shaggy said, trying to calm her down.

“Well, I suppose, but he really must be careful about these things in the future. Anyhow, are you alright dearie? Why don’t you take the rest of the afternoon off to tend to your injury and resume classes tomorrow morning?” Miss Grimmwood said with a sigh. 

“Alright. Like, um, thanks Miss Grimmwood.” He stated then went to his room, taking a first aid kit out from under his bed and cleaning up the blood and bandaging up his hand, before lying back on his bed and sighing. He was glad Miss Grimmwood had let him have the rest of the day off.

Shaggy sat up when he heard a soft knock on his door, "Um, like, come in?" He called out tentatively.

A few seconds later the door opened showing Sibylla in a red silk bathrobe, smiling slyly at him, "Hello Shaggy, I came to see how you were doing and to..." She opened the front of her robe, showing a matching pair of red silk panties and bra on underneath, "Offer you something to help you relax..." She whispered seductively.

Shaggy blushed and shot to his feet, slightly stuttering as he tried to reason with her, "W... Wait, Sibylla; I don't know what’s... What’s going on, but I am your teacher and...!" He was cut off as she jumped into his arms, her lips pressed firmly against his as they both landed on his bed with a thud, the old wood groaning from the weight.

Shaggy felt his mind go blank as her tongue invaded his mouth, tasting him, and teasing his tongue as he went along with it, his tongue wrestling hers.

Suddenly, she stopped and broke the kiss, licking her lips lustfully, "I have liked you for a long time, Shaggy Rogers. Ever since I first saw you, and now, I have tasted your blood... I won’t let you go easily." She purred. 

Shaggy was taken aback, he never expected any of the girls to act like this, but he sighed, "Listen, Sibylla... I know what you’re feeling, I was the same at your age, but I don't want you to, like, make a mistake you, and your..." He gulped and shivered slightly in fear, "Father, Dracula, will regret, I mean, I am only a human!"

This comment made Sibylla frown, "And? You are perfect for me... Funny, cute, and you taste good. Also..." She paused as she ran a soft hand over his crotch where his bulge was building, "I think this is perfect for me as well..." She finished.

Shaggy groaned as he felt her touch, his hands moved to push her off him, but landed on her breasts, making her moan as he squeezed them slightly, "Um, like, sorry... I didn't mean..." He was cut off as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Shush now Shaggy... Make my first time special, ok?" She whispered then kissed his lips, nibbling his lower lip as she undid his pants slowly.

He gasped into the wet kiss as their tongues lashed at each other, her hand slipping into his pants and gripping his shaft, making her shudder, the front of her silk panties already soaked as she broke the kiss, moving down him and gazing over his large cock, "Mm This looks fang-tastic Shaggy... Now... Want to put some bats in my belfry?" She cooed as she slowly ran her tongue up along the underside of his shaft, making him groan out, his eyes half closed in pleasure.

"Like... Wow... Where did you learn to do this..." He gasped.

Sibylla merely smirked and shrugged, before sucking the tip of Shaggy's cock into her warm, wet mouth, being careful with her fangs as she began to suck his cock. Shaggy just lay back and closed his eyes, biting his lower lip, trying to last, as it had been a long time since he was last with a girl, and he wasn't sure he could take much more, so he began to think of his favorite foods like hot dogs, pasta, pizza and... "Gah Scooby snacks!" he yelled as he suddenly came down Sibylla’s throat, making her blush as she pulled back, slowly swallowing all his seed as she licked her lips.

"Mm a little quick, but I suppose it has been a while..." She giggled as she ran her hands up and down his still erect cock.

Shaggy sighed; it was now or never... "Like, listen, Sibylla, you’re a good kid but..." He was cut off as his jaw dropped. 

Sibylla had stood up, and she was slowly tugging her panties down, her moist pussy lips, topped with a little strip of purple pubic hair were now in full display before him. "I, uh, um..." He trailed off, tripping over his words as she giggled, walking over to him and straddling his lap.

Sibylla started kissing his neck slowly, making him slightly nervous, but then she whispered in his left ear, "I love you Shaggy..." She then slowly slid his tip inside her wet slit, making her shake as she bit his neck hard, causing him to wince. 

Shaggy was about to voice his displeasure at this when he noticed she was crying as she slowly slid down his shaft until he was fully inside her. "Like, were... Were you a...?" He started to ask.

Sibylla slowly nodded in reply, lapping at the two tooth marks in his neck gently as he noticed a little blood in his lap from when he popped her cherry, "Like... I don't know what to say..." He whispered.

But Sibylla merely smiled weakly and licked his cheek, "Don't say anything, just make love to me..." And with that she began to slowly move up and down on his dick, biting her lower lip as the pain was tinged with pleasure, to begin with. However, Shaggy soon made her feel better as he kissed her lips and his hands unhooked her bra, letting it drop before groping her tits, softly caressing them in his hands as he thrust up into her gently, his tip hitting her core easily at the end of each movement.

"Mm Shaggy... You can... Move a little faster now, and... Harder..." She moaned lustfully as she rode him, and without having to be told twice, Shaggy began to pick up the pace, ramming his thick cock in and out of the young vampire roughly. Shaggy trailed soft kisses down along her collarbone towards her breasts. His lips moved to her left nipple, sucking on it and nibbling it gently as he panted, his hands moving now to her ass cheeks, giving them, a firm squeeze as he felt his cock throb deep inside Sibylla, "Mm like... So close... Sorry..." He whispered as Sibylla giggled weakly, her pants mixing with his, "N... No, it’s ok Shaggy, I am close too... I...!" She suddenly stiffened and cried out as she orgasmed, shaking hard as her juices soaked Shaggy's cock and lap.

This brought Shaggy over the edge as he moaned with her, cumming deep inside Sibylla, his thick, warm seed flooding into her womb and filling it, before overflowing out of it and into her pussy. Shaggy and Sibylla embraced, holding each other tightly, their bodies covered in sweat as their eyes never left one another's.

"Shaggy... I..." She then passed out, a blissful look on her face as he sighed, slowly pulling out of her with a smile.

Shaggy went to the bathroom and got some wipes, quickly cleaning himself and Sibylla up, before lying her properly in his bed and covering her in his quilt. He chuckled, "Well that went better than I thought, and nothing went..." He suddenly hiccupped and froze in horror. "Like... Oh no!" He rushed to the bathroom mirror and, sure enough, a furry face looked back at him, full of shock and fear...

 

TBC


	3. A Howl in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy has his first encounter with Winnie.

 

Shaggy shot up in his bed, panting heavily, as he looked around frantically, before finally calming down a little. "Like, whew. It was all a dream. I didn't fuck Sibylla, and I am not back as a werewolf. What a relief." He then looked at his right hand as he rubbed his forehead. His hand was now covered in thick brown fur. "Zoinks!" He howled at the top of his voice, before clamping his hands down over his own mouth.

"Like man, what am I going to do, if this happened, then Sibylla…” He groaned in a quiet voice through his hands as he noticed something on his bedside table; it was two letters, both addressed to him. Confused he opened the first one, which was from Sibylla.

“Shaggy.

Last night was fang-tastic. Thanks for making my first time perfect. I knew it would be great with you. I’m sorry I won’t be there when you wake. My father is going to pay for not removing his curse from you. I’m heading home to find a way to fix it. See you soon.

Love, Sibylla.”

Shaggy smiled slightly, but with more teeth and fangs then he wanted thanks to the curse, "Like, I hope everything will be ok." He sighed as he reached for the second letter. He then opened the next one, and his heart sank. 

The letter was from Miss Grimmwood. In the letter, she explained that she forgot to inform him that the girls are at the age when they seek a mate, so he was to be careful. Also, as a p.s. She warned him that should he deflower or somehow get one of the girls pregnant; he would have to deal with their fathers. 

Shaggy dropped the note and put his furry face in his equally furry hands. "Like, man. I completely screwed up this time. What do I do? Scooby Doo, I wish you were here..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing Shaggy to look up with a bit of hope in his eyes. 

"Sibylla?" He called.

But the person who opened the door was Miss Grimmwood, who smiled at him and noticed the two notes. 

"I see you read my note. And that other one from Sibylla. I insist you continue lessons for today to make up for yesterday but try to be careful around Winnie. She will be on you like a rat in my soup when she sees you like that." Miss Grimmwood said, while cackling happily and went to close the door but stopped and turned back. "Sibylla is a nice girl. I hope you don't hurt her Shaggy. Or her father will hurt you." And with that, she went off.

Shaggy got up slowly and walked into his private bathroom, taking a shower to wash away the sweat and the scent of both himself and Sibylla, which he was now clearly able to smell. 

"Like, what have I done?" He sighed as he leaned against the shower wall, thinking. "Like, I could make an honest woman of her. Well, honest Ghoul of her. But what would I tell the guys?! Or Scooby?!" He sighed as he turned off the shower and stepped out, his dripping fur wet as he shook himself dry like a dog. Satisfied, he then grabbed a towel and dried the rest of himself off, before walking over to his suitcase on the floor.

"Hmm, I don't remember, like, bringing this upstairs?" He opened it and put a blue t-shirt on and a pair of black jeans but noticed his black trainers wouldn't fit over his hairy feet. "Well, it seems like I am going barefoot." He thought to himself.

Shaggy walked downstairs, where he passed Matches at the foot of the stairs, who looked up at the werewolf Shaggy with confusion, but purred softly as Shaggy knelt beside him and stroked his head.

"Wish me luck..." He sighed.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Shaggy stood awkwardly by the moat of the school as the girls who were all present except for Sibylla, gazed at him in shock, before turning and glaring at Winnie, who was drooling slightly as she looked her teacher over. She paused however and looked somewhat worried as she noticed the glares of the other girls. "I didn't do anything! Honest." She insisted.

But Shaggy walked over and smiled to them all. "Like, it wasn’t Winnie who did this. Count Dracula put this curse on me ages ago so that he could have me race in his monster drag race," He said trying to reassure them. 

The girls nodded but continued to watch Winnie, who looked up at Shaggy with a strange glint in her eye.

"Like, ok class, today we are going to try some swimming exercises. So, once around the moat for warm-ups, then we will get to work on some other exercises." Shaggy said, trying to ease them into a sense of normalcy.

And with that, the girls began to strip off. "Whoa! Like, what are you all doing?!" He gulped as he watched them all, now nude, except for Tanis, who had taken off only her necklace.

Elsa blinked and looked at him, "Well, we don't have swimsuits, and we don't want to get our clothes wet, but we don't mind if it's just you that is watching us, Teach." 

She and the other girls all blushed as they watched him, not hiding anything as they all waited for a response. Shaggy gulped as he felt his rod growing hard, before nodding, his eyes gazing over the girls as they all jumped into the moat, before beginning to swim around the school. This gave Shaggy some time to sit down and sigh, trying to calm himself down. "Like, I must have the sex drive of a wolf as well. I should not be looking at them like that,” He thought to himself feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

He was forced from his thoughts as two furry hands were placed over his eyes, "Guess who, Coach?"

Shaggy bit his lip, remembering Miss Grimmwood’s warning this morning, before saying, "Winnie?" 

She chuckled and removed her hands before moving to sit in front of him, her legs spread apart lewdly, her furry body on show for him. Her nipples, now hard from the cold water of the moat, were a light pink color, which poked through her brown fur, the same color could be seen between her legs as her pussy was now on display for him. 

"See anything you like, Coach?" She asked with a sly grin, which took Shaggy back a bit.

"Um, like, it's not ladylike to act like..." He started only to be interrupted.

 

She was in his lap in a flash, her lips pressed against his, a hand on his crotch and her eyes locked on his. She slowly pulled out of the kiss and kept stroking his growing pole through his pants, "Mm well this isn't gentlemanlike, getting hard from your student. Or having sex with a certain bat..." She said.

Her last words were a little bitter as she squeezed his shaft through his pants, her eyes on his. "If she can have you, coach, so can I. I am not letting you go with HER without a fight!" And with that she walked over to her clothes and slipped them back on, not looking at him again as she then headed back inside the school.

Shaggy sat perfectly still on the grass, his small mind trying to process what had just happened to him. "Winnie... wants to do it too?!" He thought, shocked.

He howled as he felt trapped between a rock and a hard place, but before he could think anymore, the other girls climbed out of the moat. Phanty looked around and put a finger on her chin. "Where did little Miss Wolfy go? She sped ahead of us like a hound possessed!" She giggled loudly, but then she noticed how damp his clothes were where Winnie had hugged him and raised an eyebrow, smiling cheekily. "Oh... That's why." 

The other girls nodded in agreement before slipping their clothes back on, leaving Shaggy still in a daze on the grass. After getting the remaining girls to run around the swamp with him for an hour, he had them doing stretches before telling them to have the rest of the day off, much to the girl's delight. Shaggy watched them go as a thought came to him. "What if they are all like Sibylla and Winnie and want to..." He shook his head, removing the thoughts from his head. "Like, I can't think like this. Remember Shaggy, they all have big, mean monsters for fathers," He reminded himself as he made his way inside and went to the kitchen, searching for something to eat.

He searched through the cabinets and pantry, but all he found was rotten food or some of Miss Grimmwood’s other horrible cooking attempts. In the end, he just sat at the table and sighed, his stomach growling loudly as he whimpered. Suddenly a pizza box was dropped in front of him on the table, making his eyes go wide and his mouth drool, before ripping off the box lid and chomping down the pizza in a matter of seconds.

He moaned happily and sat back, licking his lips as he patted his stomach. “Like, wow. That’s so much better.”

"Enjoy the meal Coach?" A lusty voice beside him asked.

Blissfully sated, Shaggy could only nod his head. "Yeah, like thanks. I needed that." He then turned and saw Winnie standing there, dressed in a schoolgirl outfit, complete with a plaid skirt, white shirt, and a tie. He also noticed she was wearing some cotton white panties as she sat down on the table beside him, hiking up the skirt a little. 

"How about some dessert, Coach?" She purred.

Shaggy was at a total loss for words, but a strange feeling came over him as he looked over the young werewolf girl and felt an animal like need fill him, a need to mate. In a split second, he was on her, kissing her lips roughly, his tongue invading her mouth as she moaned with him, her tongue fighting his for control but losing as her eyes rolled back slightly. Shaggy's hands moved over her body, his left hand under her skirt and inside her panties, rubbing her moist lower lips as his right hand moved under her shirt, groping her left breast roughly, her nipple between his fingers as he teased it.

Winnie howled out as he slipped two furry fingers into her opening, fingering her roughly as he kissed and licked down her neck, his hand now moving from her breast to unbutton her shirt. Shaggy’s mind was now void of all restraint, just the need to fuck her, which she did not even try to stop him from doing. She threw her shirt aside and squeezed her breasts together, licking her lips as her eyes met with her teacher's.

"Enough foreplay Coach, make me your mate." She said breathless, biting her lower lip as he pulled his fingers out of her now dripping snatch and licked them clean. Shaggy smiled at her as he reached under her skirt and tugged her panties down around her knees slowly.

The scent of her need and arousal hit his now heightened sense of smell like a brick, leaving him drunk with lust as he undid his pants, dropping them around his ankles. Shaggy stroked his cock, which seemed slightly more substantial in this form, but Winnie didn't seem to mind, in fact, she moaned as she spread her legs and used her fingers to spread her pussy lips, showing him her pink, wet insides.

"Mm. Come on, Coach. Teach a wolf a new trick." She purred.

He didn't need to be told twice as he moved closer, but he still held some restraint as he slowly slid his cock head into her tight, wet pussy. 

Winnie flinched and whimpered as he slowly shoved his cock deeper and deeper, soon popping her cherry, her blood trickling down his shaft and onto the table as she shook, trying to last through the pain, but Shaggy stopped as soon as he had deflowered her, holding her close and stroking her back softly, hugging her against his chest.

"Like, calm down. We will go when you’re ready," He whispered gently.

Winnie blushed under her fur as tears ran down her cheeks. "Co... Coach... Do I... Feel better then Sibylla?"

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, to which he smiled gently. "Like, you’re you, and Sibylla is her. You’re all that is important at the moment." 

He then softly began to thrust in and out of her, making his cock head poke against her cervix, making her shudder as her grunts of pain, soon turned to moans of lust as the pain turned to pleasure, his cock stretching her inner walls wide to fit his size into her. "Coach… Shaggy... I... I think I... Um..." She blushed as she ground down on his shaft, her hands wrapped around him as she lightly clawed his back with each thrust, sending shocks of pleasure through her body, her juices flowing out of her pussy like a stream, coating his cock and fur, along with her fur, with the sweet smelling love juices.

He growled as she tightened around his cock, leaning down to run his canine-like tongue over her tits and nipples, teasing her roughly as he groaned. "Mm, Winnie... I... Like, better pull out, I might get you pregnant in this form if I..." 

He was answered when she wrapped her legs around his waist roughly, stopping him from pulling out, "N... No... Your cumming in me... " She shuddered and let out a loud howl, coming to her peak, her pussy gushing her orgasm over his shaft and fur as she squirted over his crotch, whimpering and shaking as her eyes were half closed, her tongue hanging out.

He responded in kind as he roughly humped into her soaking pussy harder, making the table under them shake and creak as he suddenly howled with her as he came inside her, his seed flooding into her womb. Her belly bulged slightly from the sheer amount of cum deep inside her hungry core, before spurting out around his cock onto the stone floor, making a small puddle. They both held each other close, panting and riding out their orgasms.

After a few moments, they began kissing each other gently and then pulled apart, Winnie quickly tugging her panties up to stop his cum from dripping out of her as she pulled her clothes on, her legs shaking.

Shaggy pulled his pants up and gulped as his senses returned. "Um... You won't, like, get pregnant will you Winnie? I don't think I could deal with your dad..." But in reply, Winnie merely smirked and stuck her tongue out at him, before rushing off, leaving Shaggy to clean up.

After he finished, he sat back at the table with his head in his hands, "Like... Great, now I am probably stuck like this, and on top of that, Winnie..." He suddenly felt something fly down his throat, making him cough and splutter, but soon swallowed the item, which, to his surprise, caused his fur to disappear slowly until he was plain old Shaggy Rogers again. 

He smiled happily and looked up to the doorway and saw Sibylla standing there, but instead of a smile, she was frowning. "I see Winnie has sunk her fangs into you... But I will not lose to that... That hairball!"  
She then turned into a bat and flew off, leaving Shaggy on his own, worrying, knowing this can only get worse... 

He was so worried he didn't notice a pair of ghostly eyes watching him from the ceiling, before slowly fading away with a light giggle.

 

TBC


	4. Phantom of the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harem: Enter Phanty

 

Shaggy found himself running down a never-ending corridor, panting with exertion as he tried to escape with his life. Behind him the Wolf Man and Dracula were hot on his heels, both trying to kill him. They shouted and cursed at him as they pursued him, both looking furious, their fangs bared.

"Like, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do it with your daughters!" He yelped as they both pounced on him…

And with that Shaggy bolted upright in bed, his body covered in a cold sweat. "Like, it was only a dream. What a relief…huh?" He groaned, his cock feeling cold and wet.

Confused, he threw back the bed covers and there, with only her torso phased through the bed, her legs under it, was Phantasma, or Phanty to her friends, sucking on his cock. She sported cheeky grin, her eyes full of mischief as she looked up at him, giving him a wave of her ghostly right hand before pulling off his shaft. 

"Hey Shaggy, have a bad dream?" She asked innocently as she jacked him off with both of her ghostly hands.

"Mm, oh yeah. Wait, like, how can you touch me?" He asked her, but then suddenly realized. "Hey! You can't be doing that!" He stated, shocked.

At this Phanty looked up at him with a cold frown, squeezing his cock hard, making him grimace in obvious discomfort. "So, it's ok for you to have sex with Sibylla and Winnie but not me?!"

Shaggy was slightly taken back by this, "Wait, you like, know about that?"

Phanty nodded and floated up till she was hovering over him, at which point he noticed her normal jeans were undone. "I watched you. At first, I thought you were having nightmares but..." She giggled loudly and licked her lips. "And to answer your question, I am a phantom, so I can touch things if I want to. Like this beautiful thing right here." She gently ran a finger over his cock tip lightly, making him shudder as he moaned. Her touch, while soft, was quite cold.

He licked his lips and slowly reached out for her, but she giggled and floated out of reach, winking at him playfully as she turned her back to him. "We will sort something out later Shaggy. Just remember... It's my turn next," With that she flew through the wall, leaving Shaggy alone with his thoughts.

On one hand, he had Sibylla, and on the other was Winnie, both girls liked him, and he didn't want to hurt either of them. But now Phanty appeared to be interested as well. "Like, what a pickle." He jumped slightly when his stomach growled angrily at the mention of food and sighed. "Yeah. Speaking of which I’d best try to stomach some breakfast," He thought to himself.

After a quick shower and getting dressed in his usual green shirt and brown cargo pants, he went down to the kitchen, which he almost instantly regretted, as at the table all the girls were assembled. On the left side was Sibylla, Elsa and then Winnie, while on the right side of the table was Phanty, an empty chair and then Tanis. 

Shaggy sat between Tanis and Phanty, then with a smile, he asked, "Like, how is everyone?"

Elsa smiled and nodded, tightening the left bolt in her neck a little, "Not bad coach, a little bit stiff, but nothing some work can’t fix." 

Tanis was next, smiling at Shaggy warmly. "I am ok as well. My bandages are getting a little tight, but Mummy daddy tells me it just means that I am growing up." She said cheerfully, making Shaggy smile happily.

Phanty kept quiet but smirked slyly at Shaggy before sinking through her chair and into the floor, vanishing. Not seeming to care, Winnie and Sibylla looked at Shaggy, both seeming to be checking him over.

Sibylla was the first to break the silence. "I have been fine. Bat, I don't like the idea of my man being sullied by some bitch in heat." She hissed at Winnie with the last bit, showing her fangs, but Winnie merely growled at the vampire and bared her own fangs. 

"It's not my fault coach likes his women wild, instead of some dressed up batty runt!" Winnie snapped back.

The two girls looked like they were about to fight when Elsa sighed and stood up, easily picked the two girls up by the scruffs of their tops and walked out of the kitchen. A few moments later a loud splash was heard before Elsa came back. "Well, those two should cool off a little now I hope..." She said, shaking her head. Shaggy slowly nodded in agreement.

Shaggy wasn't given much time to eat however as Miss Grimmwood called him to the hall, where he entered and was met with a frown, "I have heard from Phantasma. You have been stepping on rotten eggshells Mister Rogers, and it won’t end well." 

But Shaggy just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Like, honestly... What do you expect me to do? The girls all have their own minds. I can't just tell them no. I mean I'm only human after all."

Miss Grimmwood’s features softened as she smiled sadly at him, "Indeed. I am sorry Mr. Rogers. I knew this might happen, but I thought that if the girls could spend some time with the first man they ever liked, maybe they could calm down a little."

Shaggy stopped her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Like, it’s ok. I understand. I will take responsibility."

This answer seemed to please Miss Grimmwood who smiled and asked, "Ah, then you will marry the girls?" 

Shaggy stayed silent for a moment, his face frozen with a half-smile, "Wh... what? Marriage?! And Girls?! I, like, have to marry all of them?!" 

Miss Grimmwood chuckled and spoke, "Now, I am not saying you have to... but the possibility is there, as having several wives is not uncommon for most monster groups." 

Shaggy looked at the ground, "Like, give me some time to think, ok?"

To which Miss Grimmwood nodded, "I understand, don't rush it..." And with that Shaggy went off to organize the girls’ class for the day.

He had all the girls do some light exercise for the day, which included some stretching and jogging around the school. Next, he had each of the girls, in turn, try the long jump. The exercise ended as he expected, with Elsa winning, followed by Winnie, then Sibylla, followed by Tanis and with Phanty coming last, as she was disqualified for floating. After the exercises, Winnie and Sibylla pulled Shaggy aside as they all went back to the school, the two girls pulling Shaggy to his van. "Like, what’s up girls?" He asked, slightly confused.

The two girls looked a little worried as they glanced at each other, before Winnie finally spoke, "Coach... You’re not going to leave us again... Are you? We... We won’t fight anymore if you stay, we can even share you," She said sadly, tears in her eyes as she hugged Shaggy, making him blush slightly before smiling sadly and hugging Winnie back. 

He looked up at Sibylla, who was also crying and sighed, holding out a hand to her. "Like, why would I leave, when I have such perfect students?" He chuckled cheerfully, causing Sibylla to run at him, hugging him as well as Winnie. The three held each other for a few moments before the girls calmed down and each kissed Shaggy on the cheek, before slowly heading back to the school.

"Like, that went better than I expected." Shaggy grinned as he walked around to the back of his van, opening it up and climbing inside. He lay back against the side relaxing in the rear of the mystery machine, before slowly dropping off to sleep. Shaggy woke up a little while later and checking, he could see it was dark outside. "Like, aw man... I probably missed supper." But as he sat up, he noticed his pants were missing, "Um, Winnie? Sibylla? Is that you?" He asked as he looked around, but got no answer.

Suddenly a pair of ghostly arms wrapped around him, the hands softly stroking his chest, but the shock caused his usual response, "Zoinks! Like, don't hurt me!" He whimpered before hearing a giggle that he recognized. "Phanty?" He asked, and the ghost girl kissed his neck, leaving a light white mark on his skin.

"Mhm, I have come to have my turn... You won’t deny me that, will you Shaggy?" She whispered sweetly in his ear.

Shaggy sighed and nodded, putting his hands on hers, shaking a little at the chill of her body, "Like... Sure, as you said, it isn't fair if I only treat one or two of you..." This was all Phanty needed as she phased through him, making him jump slightly as an icy cold shot through him, but his chattering teeth soon ceased as he moaned. Phanty was rubbing her ass against his crotch, his hardening cock now pressed between her cheeks as she reached back and massaged his cock with them.

"Mm naughty teacher... Do you want my ass, Shaggy?" She purred as she then giggled, turning around for a moment to kiss Shaggy on his lips, leaving a trace of her ice blue lipstick on his own lips as she then got on all fours, "Be gentle Shaggy... It's my first time there..." Shaggy gulped and nodded, he had not tried anal since that one time a few years ago when Velma had got drunk and the two had fucked each other...

He spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva into his cock, wetting it a bit as he went to do the same to her ass, but she shook her head, "It's fine Shaggy, just put it in me, please!" She begged, reaching back and spreading her ass cheeks, showing her ethereal dripping pussy lips and her tight, puckered little asshole for him. Shaggy didn't hold back as he moved behind her, rubbing his cock tip against her tight little hole, making her gasp and squirm, before carefully forcing his cock head inside her, making her moan out as her tight ass spread around his size.

Phanty let out a loud shriek as Shaggy forced the rest of his size into her until he was balls deep, his tip deep inside her cold, tight asshole, which she slowly ground back against him as she panted, "Mm Shaggy, it feels so good..." She cooed as she started to move back and forth on his shaft, making her stretched asshole tighten on his dick like a vice as she did so, her eyes closed tightly.

Shaggy’s eyes had also closed as he reached his arms around her and pulled her back into him before sitting down, forcing her down onto his cock as his hands roamed over her stomach and up to her perky breasts, pinching her nipples and twisting them between his finger and thumb, making her squeak slightly as she blushed, all the while bouncing her up and down on his thick rod, the slapping of her ass cheeks meeting his lap soon filled the van as she moaned his name over and over as he fucked her.

Shaggy kissed her neck roughly and nibbled it, thankful he could actually do so since she was a phantom. His pre-cum flooded from his cock tip, lubing up her spread asshole enough for him to hammer up into her with little resistance now, his hips meeting hers as he thrust up. She rammed herself down on his cock, the motion sending shivers through them both as they both got closer to their orgasms. At this point, with Shaggy still inside her, Phanty turned around in his lap slowly so she was facing him.

"Shaggy... Kiss me..." She whispered lustfully as the ghost girl gazed at him and, not one to refuse her, Shaggy complied, kissing her lips deeply, their tongues playing softly with each other as they kept their eyes open, staring deep into each other’s eyes as they both climaxed. Phanty let out a loud ghostly shriek, causing the whole van to shudder, 'cumming' over his stomach as she squirted her juices over him, while Shaggy shot his load as deep as it would go inside her ass, making her whimper as she held onto him weakly.

"Thanks, Shaggy... That was fun!" She giggled and pulled off him, her asshole still gaping and a little cum dribbling from it as she clicked her fingers, her jeans and tank top reappearing on her body before she kissed his lips one last time and winked, "I will see you tomorrow Shaggy!" She then phased through the roof of the van and was gone, leaving Shaggy to relax, "Like, at least now I can rest..." Almost as if to crush his words, the back of the van was flung open and there, looking slightly annoyed stood Winnie and Sibylla, both having seen Phanty leave, knew what happened, especially since he was still naked, 

"That's not fair coach!" cried Winnie, while Sibylla simply climbed into the van and knelt beside Shaggy.

"You owe us Shaggy... Now, let’s play while the night is young, right Winnie?" The wolf girl smirked and nodded, climbing in too and closing the doors, making Shaggy gulp.

"So much for rest..." He thought to himself.

TBC


	5. A Shocking Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa joins the group.

Shaggy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, staring at the roof of the mystery machine, blinking slightly, his whole body ached. "Like... Why do I feel like I ran around the school all night?" He slowly began to sit up but found it hard, his body heavier than usual, "Huh?" Shaggy looked down and saw both Sibylla and Winnie naked on top of him, both were sleeping soundly, cuddled up against him, "Like... They can be really cute at times..." 

He sighed and carefully got up without waking the girls, letting them cuddle up with each other as he got dressed, sniffing the air as he did so, noticing it smelled heavily of sex and lust inside the van, "Like... Better air it out before I take it back to the gang..." He said quietly as he climbed over into the front seat of the mystery machine and opened the windows.

It was then Shaggy looked at the clock and date on the dashboard, "Like... Saturday already... Guess that means no class..." He sighed happily and relaxed in the driver’s seat, thinking on how he should spend his day, but he was startled when a hand tapped him on the shoulder, "Huh?!" He spun around and saw Elsa standing there, smiling happily at him.

"Hey Shaggy, I came to see how you..." She started in her usual booming tone, but stopped when the smell from the van hit her from the open window, "Shaggy, did you...?" And with that, she went around to the back doors, but before Shaggy could stop her, she flung open the back doors...

The cold morning air hit Winnie and Sibylla hard as they both slowly woke up, first blinking at each other, as both had expected to wake up next to Shaggy, and then both glanced to the back door, where a very angry looking Elsa stood, her face red and steam literally coming out of her ears. Elsa let out a loud shout, "OUT! Both of you... Get dressed and go inside..." She then turned her angry glare at Shaggy as he got out of the van.

Winnie and Sibylla knew better than to argue, quickly pulling their clothes on, they rushed back, Winnie on all fours as she bounded away and Sibylla turning into a bat and flying through an open window on the second floor of the school. Shaggy gulped, his knees shaking a little in fear as Elsa stomped over to him, the ground feeling like it was shaking with each of her footsteps. She then gripped the front of his shirt and raised him off the ground.

"What did Miss Grimmwood tell you?! She told you to be careful and what did you do?! You go straight to... to..." She blushed slightly in her rage as she continued to speak, "Fucking both Winnie and Sibylla? And what about Phanty huh? I saw her come in late last night, so you can't deny it... Who was next on your list?! Me? Tanis?!"

Shaggy looked down a little, a strong stab of guilt in his heart and gut as he sighed, "Like... I... I didn't want anyone to get hurt, you see, the girls, they..." 

Elsa sighed and put him down gently, her rage slowly subsiding as she ran her hand through her hair, letting it fall down long over her shoulders instead of straight up like it usually was, "I... I know Shaggy, we have all really liked you for a long while, but... To just give in and fuck them... Without even a condom? I mean, me, Tanis and Phanty can't get pregnant but Sibylla and Winnie can!"

This news shocked Shaggy to his core, "Wait... How could I...?" He started to whisper but Elsa answered him straight away.

"It’s not that hard... After all the magic, transformations and such you have been through, something deep might have rubbed off..." She shook her head and walked past him, heading back to the school, "I will be in the basement Shaggy if you need to talk..."

After standing in silence for a short while, Shaggy finally moved, closing the back doors of the van and locking the whole thing up. He leaned up against the back of the van and took a deep breath. Deciding he needed to clear his head and get some fresh air, he went for a walk through the swamp to where the old military school had stood. Shaggy had heard in passing from Miss Grimmwood, that the boys at the school had tried a very dangerous experiment and blew up the entire building, reducing it, and themselves, to rubble. Shaggy stood over the rocks and broken bricks of the school for a few moments, deep in thought.

"Like... I have always been a coward... I don't think that will change but... If I can make the girls happy then it will be worth having to deal with their fathers," He spoke to himself quietly, before nodding and, with new resolve, headed back through the swamp towards the girl's finishing school.

When Shaggy entered the front hall he noticed that everything was quiet, so he snuck in as quietly as he could, only to feel a hand on his head, making him shout in fear, "Zoinks!" But he calmed slightly as he noticed it was the floating white glove that helped Miss Grimmwood, "Like... Don't scare me like that... So, what’s wrong?" To which the glove floated over to the table by the front door, where a letter addressed to Shaggy lay.

As he opened it and pulled out the letter, he noticed it was from Miss Grimmwood. It said that she had to go away for the weekend, but she trusted him to keep things in order, and she had informed all the girls to behave while she was gone. Shaggy sighed as he read the note, knowing he was going to have a rough time with a few of the girls.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Shaggy went up to his room and rooted around inside his suitcase until he found his cell phone, which he used to ring up Fred. "Like! Hey Freddy, how have you been doing lately mate?" He asked as Fred answered, and soon the two were chatting away, Shaggy was very careful not to mention the school till a little later when he asked, "Hey Fred, can you, like, pick me up some gifts for some girls?" Fred seemed confused and asked what he wanted, knowing not to ask Shaggy too much. "Like, just a few things..."

And with that, Shaggy placed some orders with Fred and told him to have it delivered to the school, to which Fred simply agreed, "Like, thanks man, I owe you one. " And with that he hung up, sighing happily.

It was late afternoon when Shaggy made his way down to the basement. Winnie and Sibylla were talking in Winnie's room about how to please their teacher next, Phanty was in the living room, playing on the piano, and Tanis was having a nap in her sarcophagus. Shaggy knocked on the door to the basement, 

"Elsa?" He called out.

He blinked as no reply came and went inside... He stopped stone dead as he looked around, for the room resembled the laboratory of a mad scientist, with vials and bottles on several tables around the large, dark room. The only light was from a few candles scattered here and there, one such candle illuminated Elsa Frankenteen, who was laid out nude on a stone slab, two jumper cables clipped to her neck bolts, which ran up to a large generator, which hummed loudly. Shaggy gulped as he moved closer, watching her, as she seemed to be asleep.

Elsa's body was in good condition, her arms had been sewn on and so were her legs, but her body was mostly intact, except for a small scar over her chest where her heart was. Her large breasts jiggled slightly with each low breath she took, and her bare pussy lips seemed to glisten slightly in the low light.

"Like... She's wet?" He whispered, just as she let out a loud moan as electricity flowed into her from the wires, making her nipples harden and her right-hand rammed two fingers into her wet pussy, pleasuring herself as she seemed to be in her own little world.

Shaggy thought about quietly leaving, but when he heard her moaning his name between her moans of pleasure he stopped, feeling his cock harden in his pants. "Like, Sorry, Elsa..." He whispered as he placed a hand on her leg. "Hey Elsa, you ok..." He never finished what he was going to say as she screamed and kicked him, sending him flying into one of the tables, breaking it in two. "Like... Ouch..." He groaned before passing out.

He woke up a little while later and groaned, but found he couldn't move his arms and legs. He also felt slightly chilly. "Like, what’s going on?" He said as he raised his head a little to see he was on the stone slab, his hands, and feet shackled to it as he also noticed he was naked. 

"Um, Elsa, are you, like, there?" He called, trying to look around the room.

He was answered when she appeared, standing by his head and smiled lightly. "Sorry Shaggy, but I can't have you running away, not when it's my turn..." She then leaned down and kissed his lips roughly, her tongue, much stronger than his, easily won as she moved a strong hand to jack off his cock roughly, making him moan and jump at the same time, unable to say anything as they continued to make out for a few more minutes.

She finally broke the kiss and licked his saliva from her lips, smirking. "I may not be as feminine as the other girls, but..." She easily climbed onto the table with Shaggy, placing her pussy over his face, teasing him with it. "I can be naughty as well..." She then slipped his cock head into her mouth, sucking on it hard, while her tongue lashed at it without mercy, making him whimper, so she lowered her hips, her pussy on his face now as she ground down on him, "Lick me Shaggy..." She moaned as she twirled her tongue around his tip, making him shudder, before moving his tongue to lick up and down her soaking cunt roughly, making her groan, "Mm yes... Like that,” She purred.

So, as Shaggy danced his long tongue over her moist nether lips and her hard clit, Elsa forced his cock deep into her mouth and down her throat, easily deep throating him, lewd moans coming from her lips as she gagged slightly on his size, pumping her head back and forth, her pussy juices flowing like a river now, all over Shaggy's face and lips.

Shaggy smirked a little as he tasted her, she was surprisingly sweet. "Like... You ready for something more?" He asked as he watched her forcing his cock in and out of her mouth.

At his statement, she stopped and nodded, pulling off his cock and moving around so her pussy lips were hovering above his cock, her lower lip trembling as she smirked, "I am so ready Shaggy..." And with that, she slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, moaning out as he penetrated her deeply, but made Shaggy shout.

"Like, OUCH! Too tight, too tight!" He yelled, making Elsa giggle.

"Sorry, one second..." She then adjusted her right neck bolt, her pussy slowly releasing its vice-like hold on his rod. "Forgot to adjust myself for you..." She then began to ride the chained up Shaggy, his cock slamming up against her cervix each time she rammed herself down on him, making her gasp and moan, the wet sounds of his cock slapping into her soaked cunt filled the room after a few moments.

Shaggy just lay there, moaning with her as she used him, not in a rush to escape as he looked up at her large tits and bit his lower lip, which she noticed and smirked slyly. Leaning down so his face was covered by her soft, large breasts, which he began to lick and tease over her tits and nipples roughly with his tongue, making her giggle. 

"Mm yes, Shaggy... Just... A little more..." She moaned out as she moved faster and faster, his cock moving like a jackhammer in and out of her for several more minutes before she screamed out and came on his cock, her juices soaking him through as she shuddered, mumbling and her eyes rolled back, smoke coming out of her ears, mouth, and nose. Shaggy had come at the same time, spilling a large amount of cum into the girl, feeling some squirt out as her pussy and womb were filled to bursting. 

"Like, that was great... What do you think Elsa? Elsa?!" He managed before she collapsed on him unconscious, pinning him to the table beneath her. "Like, how am I meant to get out of here?!" He shouted until a small voice said, "I... I can help Shaggy..." At which point his heart sank, turning his head to see Tanis in the doorway, her eyes wide as she looked the two over, "Tanis... Like... I can explain..."

TBC


	6. Bandaging up a Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanis reveals her longstanding interest in Shaggy and struggles to overcome her own insecurities before joining the group.

Shaggy felt a mix of emotions at this point. On one side was a pleasure at having just had sex with Elsa, he was feeling great but on the other side, he had clearly hurt Tanis with this, and this caused him no small amount of guilt.

“Don't worry Shaggy. I will get you out." Came the voice of Tanis, who was standing in the doorway, her eyes looking down as she quickly rushed over, undoing Shaggy's shackles. Shaggy felt terrible, being seen like this by Tanis, he had to try and make things better... He slowly pushed Elsa off himself and lay her out on the stone slab before grabbing his pants from the corner of the room.

"Like... Tanis, this isn't what it seems. Elsa and I, we were just..." Shaggy was cut off when Tanis spoke up, in an embarrassed and upset voice.

"Having sex? Like you had with all the others?!" She shouted, her frown easily visible even through her bandages.

Tanis walked over to Shaggy, who expected her to hit him, but instead, she kissed his cheek. "I am sorry Shaggy... I wanted to tell you... But..." She then rushed off, tears in her eyes, leaving Shaggy standing there, wondering whether to follow.

"Like, Tanis! Wait..." He called weakly but a ghostly hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

Phanty sighed and shook her head. "Tanis will need some time to think this through... Just... Leave her to us..." She smiled sadly. 

At this point Elsa slowly sat up, groaning, "Sorry... Had a little overload, what did I miss?" She asked.

After explaining to Elsa what happened, and deciding to talk to Tanis, Phanty and Elsa left Shaggy cleaning up the basement as the two went to get Winnie and Sibylla, knowing they ALL needed to speak with Tanis and help her understand a little more about what she had seen. They found the wolf girl and vampire girl in Sibylla’s room, several sets of roleplaying outfits on the bed, along with several sets of underwear.

"I think Coach would love the black underwear with the nurse’s outfit?" said Winnie as Elsa and Phanty entered, but Sibylla merely scoffed.

"Silly wolf, I think the Pink set with the police officer outfit..." But they stopped the argument as they noticed the other girls, and listened as they were told the situation, to which both felt a little uncomfortable.

"Well... I know we should tell Tanis about Shaggy and us, but... She might go a bit batty if she knows we ALL had sex with him but her..." Sibylla said quietly.

Winnie agreed with Sibylla, "Maybe just Elsa and Phanty could..." But Phanty raised her hand to stop her.

"She already knows... I think she knew from the beginning..." This caused all the girls to look downcast, but they all agreed they needed to confront Tanis before she did something silly.

So the four Ghoul girls walked down the hall to where Tanis's room was before Elsa knocked on the door. "Hey, Tanis? Are you in there, little buddy?" she asked, but all they heard were sniffles and sobs, making the girls feel much worse.

"Come on, we need to do this..." said Sibylla as she walked to the door, opening it and stepping in.

The room was bare of everything but some hieroglyphs on the walls and a sarcophagus which Tanis slept in. Tanis, however, was sat in the corner, crying, beside her was an old photo of Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and all the girls the last time they had taught at the school. Tanis looked up slowly as the girls entered and tried to put on a brave smile, "Hey everyone... I am sorry... I was just..." She looked at the photo and sighed. 

Tanis had always liked Shaggy, maybe even loved him... He was only a human, but he had been so kind to her and helped her win something for the first time in that volleyball game against the military school.

Winnie walked over and sat beside Tanis, putting a hand on her shoulder, patting the bandages there lightly. "We know how you felt about Shaggy, Tanis because we all felt the same. We think the reason Coach hasn't..." She said when she was interrupted.

Tanis covered her face and shouted, "It's because he sees me as a child still! Your all older, you have nice bodies... Yet... Here I am all wrapped up..." She started to cry again, making Winnie sigh and hug her.

"You can't give up, Tanis. Shaggy will happily be with you if you just ask him. I mean, how could he resist someone as cute as you?" giggled Phanty as she floated over, making Tanis look up from Winnie's hug and smile a little.

"R... Really?" she asked with a little hope in her voice.

Sibylla nodded and walked over as well, picking up the old photo and smiled. "Indeed... When we are done with you, he would have to be mad to ignore you..."

To which Elsa nodded her head and grinned, "But we need to clean you up a bit before you see him, Tanis. The last thing we want is Shaggy thinking you were crying.”

Tanis brightened up and nodded, smiling happily, "Thank you... I... I won’t let any of you down.”

But at this point, all the girls smirked, "Just remember, we are sharing him, it’s only fair..." added Winnie as she winked at Tanis, who nodded.

"I... I understand... So, what’s first?" She asked at which point Sibylla took one of the bandages on Tanis's back and tugged it, making her spin around, "Let’s give you a makeover..."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later, Shaggy climbed up the stairs from the basement on his hands and knees, completely exhausted, and covered in dust. He had cleaned the entire basement as fast as he could, remembering Elsa's words, where she threatened to tell her father about them if he didn't do a good job. "Like... No rest for the wicked sounds about right..." He sighed as he thought of Tanis and headed up to his room.

As Shaggy walked along the landing to the stairs to his room, each of the girls’ room doors opened slowly as each girl looked out, smirking, all of them wishing Tanis luck silently.

Shaggy got to the top of the stairs and noticed that the light in his room was on, seeing the light from under the door, "Like... Probably one of the girls..." He sighed as he flung the door open.

"Ok, I am kind of tired so can we, like, not..." He stopped speaking abruptly as the figure standing beside his bed caught his eye. She was about Tanis's height and age, but her body was nearly devoid of all bandages, her skin was tanned and looked flawless, her breasts were quite small, but were perky and cute from what he could tell, as she was wearing a thin cloth bikini and matching panties, but then he noticed her head was bandaged, and that necklace around her neck... "Like, TANIS?!" Shaggy gulped, looking her over as he blushed.

Tanis blushed under her bandages and nodded, running her hand nervously over her necklace, "Mummy daddy told me never to take off my bandages in front of anyone but... The person I love..." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, making him smile lightly.

"So... You’re not mad?" He walked over and sat on his bed, patting the space beside him, at which point Tanis sat beside him. She was so close to him now that he caught the scent of her smooth, tanned skin and sighed delightedly. Tanis smelled of rose petals and milk, making him grin.

"I... I have always liked you, Shaggy. Always...but when you went with Sibylla and then Winnie I didn't think I could compete..." She sighed and then stood up. "This is silly... I am sorry for acting so silly Shaggy..." She went to leave, but Shaggy grabbed her gently by her wrist. 

"Like... Tanis..." He pulled her a little closer and slowly undid the bandages around her mouth, letting them drop, showing only her lips, which were a cute pink color, she watched him, blushing hard, making Shaggy chuckle, "Your so cute Tanis..." He whispered before kissing her lips deeply, his tongue slowly entering her mouth to play with hers, making the young girl shiver as her legs began to give out.

Shaggy pulled her into his lap so she could sit down, but not once breaking the kiss as they held each other, Tanis having wrapped her arms around his neck the whole time while his arms encircled her, his hands gently stroking over her back, her scent and tanned skin driving him wild as his strong hands clamped onto her rear, making her squeal, breathless and panting into his mouth, their saliva mixing as the deep, passionate kiss continued for a few more minutes until Tanis broke it, breathing heavily she smiled at Shaggy.

"I... I always dreamed of this... Being like this with you..." She whispered as she reached behind her and undid the top, letting it drop, her breasts now on show to him, her nipples slowly growing hard from his gaze.

"Like... You look great Tanis... I am sorry I upset you, so... Please let me make it up to you..." Shaggy then carefully cupped both her breasts in his hands and started to massage them and lean down, kissing and licking her now erect nipples, sucking on the right one roughly, making Tanis moan.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

The other girls were crowded around the door to the room, each trying to hear and make out what was going on. "Hey, bats for brains, move it, I can't hear!" Winnie said to Sibylla quietly, who hissed at the wolf girl.

"Don't give me that attitude hairball... And I would move if a certain patchwork doll would stop hogging all the space!" Sibylla snapped back.

Elsa merely grumbled and kept listening. Phanty, who was floating happily above them all, had easy access to hear what was going on...

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Tanis whimpered, drool running from her lips as Shaggy laid her gently onto the bed and removed her loincloth. Under it she placed her hands over her crotch, hiding from him, "It's... It's embarrassing, Shaggy!" she blushed as he gently moved her hands away. 

Her tight, moist virgin pussy now on show, he smiled, "It's beautiful Tanis, just like the rest of you..." He assured her as he slowly moved his lips to her lower lips, kissing and licking over her slit, teasing her lower lips with gentle swipes of his tongue, making her gasp.

"But... I..." She relaxed and panted as Shaggy ate her out... A talent he had a lot of skill in thanks to his huge appetite. 

Tanis soon came, gasping out cutely as her chest went up and down swiftly, her lust at its peak as she watched Shaggy stand up and undo his pants. She gulped as his large cock was uncovered for her, making her feel a little intimidated as Tanis slowly moved her hands to it, noticing she couldn't get her hands fully around it, making her pout.

"Like, it's ok..." Shaggy began but she smirked as she grabbed the bandage that had covered her mouth earlier and wrapped the soft material around his cock, making him moan. 

"Is this ok Shaggy?" She asked sweetly, using the bandage to jack him off, making sure he was fully erect, before wrapping the bandage around the base of his cock tightly, making him wince.

"Like, what’s with this?" He asked.

Tanis blushed and looked away, "Sibylla said it would make you feel good and so you would last longer..." 

Shaggy sighed but didn't argue, he wanted Tanis to have a perfect first time, "Ok then... Like, let’s get ready..." Tanis gulped but nodded, a small smile on her lips. He picked her up gently in his arms and lay her on his bed, watching her spread her well-toned legs for him.

"Ok... Let's go slow Tanis so we don't, like, hurt you..." He said.

She nodded and bit her lower lip as he prodded his tip against her slick entrance, making her whimper as he penetrated her.

She panted heavily as he slowly pushed his cock in till he hit her hymen and, with one quick thrust, broke it, taking her virginity, but making Tanis yelp in pain as he popped her cherry, tears running down her bandages and cheeks, at which point Shaggy stopped and held her close to him, cradling her in his arms and kissing her lips and neck softly.

"It’s ok, your like, doing fine..." And after a few minutes, she told him it was ok.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The girls outside the room went silent as they heard Tanis yelp, knowing she had lost her virginity, "Is she ok I wonder..." worried Phanty, to which the other girls agreed, so they risked opening the door just enough for them all to peak through... And there was Tanis, laid out on Shaggy's bed, moaning and grunting as he thrust in and out of her tight, young pussy, spreading her inner walls wide as he fucked her.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Like, you feel so good, Tanis!" He moaned out as he slowed his pace, thrusting harder instead, making Tanis pant, her hands caressing and squeezing her breasts as she looked up at the man she loved.

"Y... Yes, Shaggy, so do you..." she whimpered as his cock ravaged her pussy all the way to her core. 

"How can she take so much of Coach inside her?!" Winnie whispered as the other girls watched, frozen in shock and lust, each of them reaching into their panties to stroke their wet cunts.

"Shaggy... I... I'm cumming!" yelled Tanis as the young mummy girl orgasmed hard, her loud cries shattering his bedroom window as she passed out, just feeling Shaggy's thick load release deep inside her pussy, making her coo a little as she fell asleep.

Shaggy sighed and pulled out of Tanis and looked down at her, before picking her up and carrying her to the other bed in the room that had once been Scooby Doo's bed and tucked her in. "Wow... Like, am I beat..." Suddenly his door was flung open, the girls slowly entered and started stripping, "Like... Girls... Please, wait! ZOINKS!" Was all Shaggy managed as the girls pounced on him...

 

TBC


	7. A Gift From the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy receives a surprise gift from Phanty and Elsa.

Chapter 7: A gift from the heart.

 

Shaggy Rogers had just had the best night of his life in a long time. The entire bedroom was a mess, clothes scattered here, there and everywhere, his bedroom window was smashed, and his bed had collapsed in on itself. And there, on the broken bed, lay Shaggy, nude, sweating and breathing heavily as he tried to finally get some sleep, as all around him the girls slept happily, with Winnie at the bottom of the bed curled up, her fur soaked with sweat and cum, Sibylla asleep on his right, pinning his arm under her as she cuddled up to him, Elsa on his left, pinning his other arm in place, making both his arms numb.

Tanis and Phanty had made their way to the other bed in the room, snuggling up together under the covers as they slept soundly, all the girls were worn out from the lovemaking that had transpired all through the night. Shaggy sighed and looked around, unable to sleep with the aches all over his body, "Like, at least it's a good work out." And he was right, in only a few days his appetite had dropped, and he was feeling a lot better about himself, if not more tired. So, he lay there, trapped between three girls, wondering what he was going to do next. His train of thought was derailed as he heard the doorbell ring downstairs, making him panic.

"Like, I hope that isn't Miss Grimmwood." He groaned as, with great difficulty, he pulled himself free and slipped on a pair of black cargo pants from his suitcase and a white shirt. At this point, he noticed his remaining clean clothes were getting low. "I really need to see if, like, they have a washing machine here or something." He thought to himself as he headed downstairs and opened the front door. He found no one there but a large parcel, which he took inside.

Once he closed the door, he scratched his head, slowly opening the box, before smiling happily, "Good old Fred..." He whispered as he quickly closed the box and headed out to the mystery machine and hid the box in the back, before locking the door, "Like, I hope they don't find it..." He suddenly heard a loud boom from inside the school, making the entire building shake as he looked up at it.

"Zoinks. Like, that's not good!" He shouted as he rushed inside and looked around. Pictures had fallen off the walls, tables were turned over and the place looked nearly as bad as his own room. He walked through the school, finding the kitchen and main room were in the same state, "Like... What am I going to do?!" He yelled, when the door under the stairs that led to the basement opened, Elsa and Phanty poked their heads out, smiling nervously. "Um... Hey Shaggy... Everything ok?" Phanty asked with a nervous giggle. 

She was wearing her white hair in a ponytail, her blue streak going down the center of it, and her clothes were a pair of denim shorts and a small t-shirt that showed off her belly, "Yeah, we hope the bang wasn't too loud..." Elsa chimed in, her long black hair still let down over her shoulders, with the white streaks running like rivers through the black color of the other hair. She was wearing a short black skirt and knee-high boots, with a matching black t-shirt that read 'Mad Doc' on the front.

Shaggy frowned at the two girls and crossed his arms over his chest. "Like, what did you two do to make such a racket and cause such a mess?" He asked, a touch of anger in his voice as he tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for an answer when Tanis, Winnie, and Sibylla came down the stairs, and, much to Shaggy's surprise, they were all wearing one of his shirt's, more to the fact, the shirts he had found were missing after coming to the school.

Tanis wore a dark green shirt of his, which went just past her hips, Shaggy also noticed she had put her bandages back on, covering her tanned skin, while Sibylla was wearing a red shirt, which was very baggy like the others but hers showed her pink silk panties under it. Winnie was wearing a light blue shirt which she had tied a knot in over her stomach, showing off her belly and her crotch, as she wasn't wearing panties. 

All three girls were still tired but had come down to see what all the racket was about, and Shaggy quickly crossed over to them. "Like, you all need to get dressed. What if Miss Grimmwood comes back?!" He asked, but Winnie just moved closer, standing on her tip toes and kissed his lips, smirking as she grinded herself against him. 

"So, what Coach? I bet she wouldn't mind if she knew we loved you and you loved us." She said, confidently.

At this point, Tanis asked in her quiet voice, "You do love us Shaggy? Right?" She asked smiling at him, a light blush under her bandages, causing Shaggy to smile happily, his frown easily falling away.

"Like, of course, I love all of you, but we don't want to get in trouble, do we?" He asked, to which the girls sighed and shook their heads, heading upstairs, but not before all the girls gave him a kiss first.

Winnie kissed his lips hard once again before backing off and winking, then heading up the stairs, with Sibylla coming next and kissing his lips lightly, tugging on his lower lips with her fangs gently. "See you later Shaggy." She whispered and then headed upstairs.

Finally, it was Tanis's turn to kiss him, so Shaggy bent down abit and she hugged him close, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Shaggy," She whispered before following the other girls upstairs.

Shaggy turned back to Elsa and Phanty and sighed, "Ok. Um, what did you both, like, do?" He asked, but both the girls simply smiled and headed downstairs, with Phanty calling to him, "Come see, we made you a gift!"

So, Shaggy shrugged and headed down to the basement/lab and entered. Walking into the room, he spotted Elsa and Phanty at a table, their backs to him, so he smirked and snuck up behind them both, spanking their rears teasingly, "Like, so what’s the gift?"

Both girls giggled and blushed as they parted, letting Shaggy see a small bottle on the table, it was like a cologne bottle with a skull shaped stopper. He picked it up and looked through the clear glass to see that the contents were a pink color, "Like, do I wear this or...?" Elsa took the bottle off him and grabbed a measuring beaker, pouring a little of the liquid into the beaker before handing it to Shaggy.

"Here, drink just a little..." She smirked slyly as she watched him, making him uneasy, but he still took it and drank...

He blinked, before dropping the beaker and falling straight backwards, his eyes wide open as he stared at the ceiling. Phanty floated down to his side, "Are you sure this will work, I don't want to hurt Shaggy..." But she was answered when a large bulge formed in the front of his pants, tenting the material as he stayed motionless.

Elsa laughed and tugged down his pants, gasping a little as she saw the effects of his potion, his cock now at least 10 inches long, where he had only been 8 inches before, "It certainly works..." She licked her lips as she gripped his shaft and slowly stroked it, it had also grown slightly thicker she noticed, "May need to fix the side effects..." Elsa continued but jumped a little when she felt Shaggy's hand on her wrist, but when she looked at his eyes she saw they were blank.

"Um... Uh oh..." Phanty gulped and asked, "What’s wrong Elsa?!"

But Elsa smiled nervously and shrugged, "Pr... Probably a side effect, we need to wear him down until it wears off..." She sighed and pulled away from Shaggy, who was now sitting up, staying silent, almost trance like in his manner.

Elsa tugged off her shirt and tossed it on the table, her DD breasts bouncing a little as she watched Shaggy, he slowly raised his head before pouncing on Elsa, making her giggle as they both landed on the floor, Shaggy on top of her, his hands roughly squeezing her soft breasts, his hands cupping them, pinching her nipples between his fingertips, bringing small moans from Elsa's lips. Phanty pouted and floated over, hovering just behind Shaggy as she reached around him with both hands, stroking up and down his pulsing shaft slowly, biting her lip as she did so, rubbing her firm breasts against his back.

Shaggy, who was lost in his trance-like state thanks to the potion remained silent, along with no change in his blank expression, reached back with his right hand and squeezed Phanty's ass, making her giggle loudly as she turned ethereal, making his hand pass through her as she tugged off her shorts, leaving them around her knees, her ghostly pussy now on display as she reached down, spreading her dripping lower lips lewdly at him, her inner flesh a light blue color compared to her white skin tone. 

 

Shaggy turned to watch her and silently moved off Elsa, much to her disappointment and moved to where was Phanty floating, reaching forward as he moved to grab her hips. Phanty giggled and let him grab her, gasping loudly as he pulled her closer to him, his lips and tongue exploring and tasting her pussy, roughly flicking his tongue up and down over her lower lips, teasing her budding clit with the pad of his thumb. "So... He moves to the one who displays more lust huh?" Elsa smirked and tugged her skirt up, so it showed her black lace panties and whistled.

Shaggy slowly pulled his tongue away from Phanty's pussy lips, watching Elsa as she lay back and raised her legs up, tugging her panties off slowly and then throwing them at him, making them land on his shoulder. She then rolled over onto all fours and spread her ass cheeks, showing her tight, pink asshole to him, "Come get it Shaggy..." She cooed as she winked at him.

Shaggy turned to go but Phanty growled and wrapped her legs around his head, her ghostly hands forcing his face against her dripping cunt, as she glared at Elsa. "Hey, no fair! I want to go first!" She yelled, but Elsa winked at her, "Well, how about if we lie him down and both do him... So, he can fuck my ass while he eats you out, and then switch?" 

Phanty thought about this offer, her cheeks blushing as she panted and groaned from Shaggy still eating her out before she sighed, "Fine... But you better have some lube around..." So, while Phanty moaned softly, grinding her cunt against Shaggy's face, moaning out loudly as his tongue slipped inside her pussy, thrusting deeply, teasing and tasting her inner walls, Elsa grabbed a tube off the table with the potion and smeared some on and inside her asshole, before walking over to Shaggy, whispering in his ear, "Lie down." 

Shaggy instantly obeyed, Phanty's weightless form still wrapped round his head as she placed her legs either side of him as she turned around so she would be facing Elsa when she mounted his hard dick. Elsa gulped and poured some of the lube over Shaggy's cock, making sure it was nice and slick before rubbing his large shaft between her ass cheeks, grinning as she slowly pressed the tip against her tight button hole and... She let out a loud yelp as she felt her ass spread wide around the size of his cock, squeezing his cock hard as she shivered, but slid down more, being careful as she kept breathing heavily. 

Soon Elsa was sat in Shaggy's lap, his cock balls deep inside her ass, throbbing against her inner walls hard as she looked across at Phanty, who was also panting, her ass and cunt both being eaten, getting her even wetter as she leaned over and kissed Elsa hard, shocking her, but soon Elsa let go and kissed Phanty back as they both ground down on his tongue and cock, teasing both with their bodies.

 

Shaggy suddenly began to thrust up hard, making Elsa moan into Phanty's mouth, their drool mixing in each other’s mouths as they made out, their hands softly playing with each other’s breasts after Elsa tugged up Phanty's top. While the two girls played with each other and thrust down onto his probing tongue and throbbing cock, they both moaned into each other’s mouths as Shaggy rammed two fingers into Phanty's asshole, spreading it as he thrust them in and out, all the while he thrust his hips up into Elsa, his thick member easily penetrating deep inside her stretched asshole.

Elsa moved one hand to play with Phanty's pussy, rubbing it roughly and then slowly slipping a finger inside, making Phanty gasp, as she now had two sets of fingers playing with her holes. Phanty leaned forward and began to suck on Elsa's left nipple, her left hand moving to Elsa's right breast and squeezing it lightly as she did so. "Mm Shaggy... Just... A little more..." moaned Elsa as she started to bounce up and down on Shaggy's meat, forcing it in and out of her even faster, making her breathe heavily as she got close.

After a few more moments Shaggy grunted, the first noise he had made for a while, as he came inside Elsa's asshole, but she pulled off suddenly and let his seed shoot over her ass cheeks as well, getting his thick, warm semen on her skin, "Mm so good..." She moaned as she rubbed it in, but Phanty floated over to her, starting to lick his seed off her ass cheeks with low moans.

"Mm..." She cooed as she tasted Shaggy, who slowly began to come to his senses.

"Huh, like, what happened?" He groaned as he sat up, seeing Elsa straddling him and Phanty moving to kiss and lick over his semi-erect cock, he sighed, shaking his head lightly. "So... You made a Date rape drug?" He joked, but when the girls looked at him blankly he decided to not explain.

Elsa smiled and stood up, pulling her skirt down as she walked over to the table, grabbing her shirt and slipping it on, "I best go upstairs and sort out the mess we made, you two have fun..." Elsa giggled as she made her way across the room to the staircase leaving Phanty sucking Shaggy off until he was hard again.

"Oh, we will. Won't we Shaggy?" She giggled loudly as she crawled up to him, before kissing his neck, her soaking wet sex rubbing against his hard shaft, "I want you in here this time Shaggy..." She whispered with a sly smirk.

Shaggy nodded, still a little groggy, but then stopped, "Wait, is my junk, like, bigger?!" He stared at his cock and then looked at her, seeing a cheeky grin on her face.

"Of course, you didn't think we just knocked you out did you?" She then kissed him deeply, shoving her tongue into his mouth so it coiled with his as his hands moved to her ass, squeezing her cheeks firmly as she moaned against him, the tip of his cock poised at her pussy.

With one move she slammed down on his cock, taking his entire size into her pussy, feeling the tip hit her cervix as it did so, making her shake and hold him tight, as the ghost girl had a small orgasm.

"Like, I only put it in... Are you ok?" Shaggy asked as he broke the kiss, looking at her as she blinked, blushing slightly.

"Sorry... Couldn't resist..." And with those words she slowly began to ride Shaggy, grinding down on him as she sat in his lap, the tip ramming against her womb as it moved in deeply. Shaggy licked and kissed over Phanty's neck slowly and lovingly, moving his cock up and down into her, enjoying her tight pussy as he groaned quietly, his entire shaft throbbing as his pre-cum coated her inner walls, making his thrusts into her easier.

Phanty pulled Shaggy closer, putting his head against her chest as she slammed herself down onto his cock harder and harder until she cried out as his cock penetrated her womb, making her eyes roll back as she came with him, both feeling great pleasure as their juices mixed with each other, his seed being fed directly into her hungry ghostly womb and her juices making a small puddle under them. It took several moments before either had the energy to even speak, Shaggy being the first. "Like... Wow..." He managed, making Phanty giggle weakly as she slowly floated off him and tugged her clothes up, making herself presentable.

"Like, maybe you might want to change?" Shaggy said as he watched his cum make a damp patch in the crotch of her shorts as it dribbled out of her, making her blush. "Yeah, your right, see you later Shaggy. I hope you liked mine and Elsa's gift!" And with that she floated through the ceiling, leaving Shaggy to pull his pants up and head upstairs.

He got into the entry hall and saw it was completely back to normal, the old, spooky paintings were in their places and the whole place looked clean. "Like, good work Elsa..." He then heard the doorbell and walked over, opening the front door and smiled nervously as Miss Grimmwood grinned back at him.

"I hope the weekend went by without any trouble, Mister Rogers..." She stated as she walked passed him and looked around, seeming impressed.

"You and the girls cleaned up? How wonderful... And it’s so quiet!" She chuckled and looked at Shaggy, who hoped the girls would do nothing to let on what had happened.

"You really have away with the girls. I bet if you keep this up they will be perfect, polite young ladies in no time!" She went to the stairs and started to climb them, making Shaggy sigh with relief, but she stopped halfway up and turned to him with a sly grin. "Oh, and by the way Mister Rogers, tomorrow is a school day, so please refrain from your carnal acts with the girls... Also, it would be best to return those to Miss Frankenstein before she catches a cold..." She pointed at the pair of panties still over Shaggy's shoulder, making him blush.

"Like... You knew?" He said, feeling embarrassed and awkward. To which Miss Grimmwood nodded.

"Indeed... You’re lucky I trust you not to hurt the girls... So, I leave them in your care... Goodnight Mister Rogers..." And with that she headed upstairs, leaving Shaggy alone.

"Like... That went better than I had hoped..." He sighed as he headed upstairs as well. He needed an early night for once...

 

TBC


	8. The Bat and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie and Sibylla compete against each other once again.

Chapter 8: The bat and the wolf.

 

After Miss Grimmwood’s words the day before, Shaggy was feeling a little better about himself, thankful that he no longer needed to hide his affection for the girls. He had also noticed that the effects of Phanty and Elsa's potion had left his cock the same large size it had become, after drinking the potion. He stroked his chin slightly as he stood naked in front of the mirror in his room, but only after locking the door. "Like... I wonder if I can keep this up... I mean, I like the girls, but what will the gang say?!" He sighed as he spoke to himself, before heading into the small bathroom that was attached to his room, stepping into the cramped shower as he tried to relax a little when suddenly the water hit him.

 

Shaggy nearly jumped out of his skin though when the water from the shower came out freezing cold, "Like, what the hell?!" As he stepped out of the shower, he heard shrieks and shouts coming from downstairs, knowing the girls must have all experienced the exact same thing. So Shaggy, still soaked through, walked into his room, shaking slightly from the cold. His room was neat once more, his dirty clothes in a pile near the door, as Miss Grimmwood said she would sort out cleaning them for him. His bed had been fixed to a point, as all he had on hand was a hammer, a few nails, and some duct tape... But it seemed sturdy enough, well, at least with just his own weight on it.

Shaggy slipped on a red shirt and blue jeans before walking downstairs, being greeted with a fine sight. All the girls were crowded on the landing, talking to Miss Grimmwood, dressed in only towels wrapped around their bodies and hair, even Tanis was dressed this way, but her bandages were still on. Shaggy cleared his throat as he made his presence known, and almost instantly the girls rushed over to him, all talking at once, not making any sense, so Shaggy gulped and raised his hands up, silencing them. "Ok... Winnie, like, what’s going on?"

Winnie smiled smugly as she looked at the other girls, her brown fur slightly damp from where she had entered the shower briefly, her towel was sky blue with bones on it, "Well Coach, I was just saying that the showers are not working right, and we think it is the old boiler...but..."

Sibylla butted in, her light purple skin glistening all over, as it seemed she had been standing right under the water as it had come on, her towel was dark red with bats on it. "But Miss Grimmwood cannot afford a new one... So, we were wondering if you could..."

Winnie whistled innocently as she tugged on the knot to Sibylla’s towel, making it drop, flashing Shaggy with her body before she could grab the towel and put it back on, scowling at the Werewolf girl who continued, "Could you have a look at the boiler, Coach?"

Miss Grimmwood laughed heartily as she saw the two girls try and outdo each other, soon being joined by the three other girls who giggled. "The girls speak the truth, Mister Rogers... I wouldn't normally ask, but we are in desperate need..." Miss Grimmwood said to him as she calmed down, making Shaggy stroke his chin and smile, his cheeks still a little red from the display a few moments ago. 

"Like, sure, I will just go get my tools..." He said as he moved passed the girls and headed downstairs and out the front door, over the drawbridge, and out on the grounds to the mystery machine, to get his tool kit from under the driver’s seat. Shaggy checked through it and nodded, then noticed a picture inside the tool box, smiling a little as he saw it was of himself and Googie, his old girlfriend from around the time he had to take part in the monster race. "Like... Whatever happened to her?" He wondered and after a few moments, he shrugged, placing the picture in his jeans pocket before heading back inside.

Shaggy was shown to the boiler room by Winnie, who was wearing a short, low cut green dress which went just below her hips, and a pair of jeans under it, her hair still curly but draping over her shoulders. She led Shaggy back down into the basement but showed him another door near the back of the room, hidden in the shadows where the dim light of the candles didn't reach. Shaggy walked into the old, cobweb filled room, which was quite large in size, but the room was mostly taken up by the large, ancient looking boiler, which sat silent and cold in the darkness. He smiled as he took his flash light from his tool box and flicked it on, pointing it in the direction of the boiler. "Like, thank you, Winnie. I can handle it from here.”

Winnie grinned happily. "Hey, can I help you, Coach? I promise not to get in the way or anything!" 

Shaggy looked at her, sighing as he realized she was giving him puppy dog eyes as she leaned closer to him, her chest against him. "Please Coach." She asked again sweetly, and finally Shaggy gave in with a smile.

"Fine fine, like, hold the torch for me while I work." And so, Shaggy handed the torch to Winnie and they started fixing the boiler. After three or four hours, both covered in soot and dust, Shaggy stepped back, "Like, its fixed but how are we going to re-light it?" He asked Winnie, who shrugged.

The door to the boiler room opened suddenly and Winnie shined the torch on the person in the doorway, showing a ticked off looking Sibylla, one hand covering her face from the powerful glare of the flash light while holding Matches the dragon under her other arm. Sibylla was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, with a pair of matching black high heels, her hair was done up nicely, so it flowed down her back without a split end in sight, "Point that light somewhere else flea bag. I came down to help Shaggy." She hissed at Winnie, who growled loudly in response.

Shaggy just sighed and walked over to Sibylla, taking Matches off her, who growled slightly as Shaggy held him, but seemed to calm down abit as he took the dragon to the boiler. "Like, can you give me a light Matches?" To which the dragon took a deep breath, its green scales slowly turning red until he let out a blast of flame into the boiler, relighting it.

With that Shaggy put matches down and patted his head. "Like, thanks, man." He then turned to the two girls who were face to face, glaring daggers at each other, Winnie shouting, "You’re just jealous that I actually helped him, and I might even be able to mate with him when he turns into a werewolf again!" 

To which Sibylla scoffed, "I would just turn him human again before he could do so. And why would he choose a fur ball like you when he has a fang-tastic woman like me around?" 

Shaggy stepped between them and split them up, a hand on each girl’s shoulder. "Okay, okay. Lets, like, not go overboard here. I like you both, and Phanty, Elsa and Tanis too. So, like, there is no reason to fight over me." 

This had no effect as the two girls merely smirked darkly at each other. "I say we have a little contest. Who can please Coach the most... The winner gets to have him to herself for the night, and the loser has to clean the moat for a week!" Winnie announced, grinning wolfishly as she did so, causing Sibylla to nod.

"Fine by me Winnie, but don't go howling like a lost pup when I beat you and keep Shaggy to myself." Sibylla then went to leave but stopped at the door. "Oh, and Winnie? Who says you’re the only one who can get pregnant?" She then turned into a bat and fluttered away, leaving Winnie and Shaggy in a shocked silence, which was broken by Winnie, who growled low.

"We will see. I won’t let some bat brained, overgrown mosquito win." She muttered as she marched off upstairs, leaving Shaggy feeling helplessly confused.

"Like, why?!" He shouted, but got no answer, so he sighed and walked upstairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day, Shaggy headed into the small dance studio inside the school, which was a long room, with large mirrors along one wall with a support bar running all along the wall opposite. Miss Grimmwood was busy teaching Tanis, Phanty, and Elsa how to do ballet, bringing back old, pleasant memories to Shaggy. "Like, I remember that the last time Scooby, Scrappy and I were here we did ballet." He said softly, before shuddering as he recalled his last encounter with Scrappy.

The girls and Miss Grimmwood turned around to look at him with sly smiles. Miss Grimmwood held up a tutu for him. "I remember that very well. I also remember that you looked quite dashing in a tutu, Mister Rogers."

Shaggy looked a little annoyed but still put it on over his pants. Phanty floated around him, pinching his left cheek teasingly. "Awe, you look so cute Shaggy!" She giggled loudly. 

She was wearing a pair of form fitting shorts and a tank-top, along with a tutu for the lesson. Elsa was in a set of denim dungarees with a white shirt under them, her own tutu on as well and she too was giggling at Shaggy, trying to hide it by covering her mouth with her hand. The only person not to laugh was Tanis, who walked over and took Shaggy's hand gently. 

"Come on Shaggy, let’s start!" She smiled happily, still covered from head to toe in bandages, the only thing that was different was the usual pink tutu.

Shaggy nodded and started to dance with the girls, carrying on with the lesson with them as Miss Grimmwood coordinated the dancing. After a short while, she switched off the old gramophone, lifting the needle off the record, letting them all rest. "Very good girls... And you too Mister Rogers, you’re in marvelous shape, do you perchance work out often?" She asked, smiling.

Shaggy blushed a little as the other girls nodded in agreement with the headmistress's words. "Well, I don't really, like, work out in the normal sense. I just get a lot of exercise from running away from guys in monster costumes most of the time."

This news made the girls stare at him blankly. Tanis raised a hand slightly before speaking. "Why do humans dress up as ghouls?" She asked curiously.

Shaggy blinked, not sure how to answer that, so he smiled nervously and shrugged. "I don't really know, maybe they are just, like, trying to scare people off for their own reasons?"

Tanis looked down, deep in thought as Shaggy sighed, hoping this answer would be enough, but then Elsa spoke up, "Then what about this Halloween event you humans have? Is that to scare people too?"

Shaggy shook his head and glanced to Miss Grimmwood for some help, but she was just standing by the gramophone, smiling cheerfully at him with her arms crossed.

"Like, Halloween is when kids dress up to go out and knock on doors for candy..." Shaggy answered, which caused the girls to group up and whisper among themselves, before turning back to Shaggy, Phanty smiling happily.

"Ok Shaggy, would you take us all out on Halloween? So, we can have some fun, because if what you say is true, then no one will think we are ghouls, just normal girls out collecting candy!" She asked.

The girls all smiled happily, begging him to take them, so he nodded, not having the heart to say no, "Like, sure, I think that would be fun. Oh, if its ok with you Miss Grimmwood?" He looked at the headmistress who merely nodded and smiled warmly. 

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, although I will have to get the permission of the girls’ parents." She replied.

This made Shaggy gulp, not feeling as enthusiastic as he was before, but the girls seemed to think it would be fine. Shaggy tugged off the tutu and chuckled, it had been a busy, yet fun day so far, and he hoped it would stay on a high note until he woke up the next morning.

"Hang on a moment. Where are Winnie and Sibylla?" Miss Grimmwood asked as she looked around, making Shaggy cover his face with his hand.

"Like, oh no. I forgot. I will go see if they are in their rooms." He sighed.

So, with that he left the room, heading upstairs to Sibylla’s room first, knocking on her door, but got no reply. "Huh? That's odd. Like, where could she..." He then heard a loud thud and shout from Winnie's room, making Shaggy panic "Like Zoinks! I hope they aren't fighting again." He slowly made his way to Winnie's door and opened it, barging in. "Ok girls, like, let’s stop this arguing…" But his jaw dropped as he gazed at the two girls, in only their underwear.

Sibylla in white satin panties and matching bra, while Winnie was wearing a set of pink cotton panties and matching bra. Sibylla was on the floor, seeming to have tripped over one of her discarded shoes. "Um... Is this, like, a bad time?" He gulped as he tried to back away, but the two girls look of shock slowly contorted into sly grins as they both rushed to him, grabbing his wrists and dragging him into the room, with Winnie looking out onto the landing to see if anyone had seen, before closing the door and locking it.

Shaggy was more or less thrown on the bed, knowing he was in for another rough time as he rolled from his stomach onto his back, watching the two girls who smiled happily as they both eyed him. "Don't you remember Shaggy darling? We made a bet earlier. And now is as good a time as any. Now you just relax..." Sibylla smiled lustfully as she took two pills from her bedside drawer, placing them down on the top of the table.

"The pink pill will turn you into a werewolf for when it is her go." Sibylla frowned slightly as she said this, but cheered up a little when she pointed to the other, blue pill. "But this one, will turn you back human and add a little... Extra to you." She licked her fangs as she said this, making him shiver.

Winnie giggled and smirked at the female vampire. "Watch it sparkles, your scaring the Coach." And with that she sat beside him on the bed, rubbing her bust against his arm, ignoring the disgusted look the vampire had on her face at the werewolf's comment. 

"Sparkles?! How DARE you compare me to those sparkling pansies in that pathetic excuse for a book!" Sibylla cursed angrily but Winnie just stuck her tongue out.

Shaggy chuckled, "Ok, so like, what did you girls want to do then?"

Winnie smiled at his question, licking his cheek and then standing up, taking Sibylla’s wrist as they both walked into Winnie's bathroom and closed the door, leaving Shaggy all alone. He looked around the room. It had old yellow wallpaper on the walls, an old oak dresser against the wall nearest to the door, old creaky floorboards, and her bed was a small single bed, the bed sheets were purple in color. Shaggy got up off the bed and walked to the only window in the room, which looked out over the dark swamp on the edge of the grounds. "I wonder what they are doing?" He asked himself before turning around as he heard the bathroom door open.

Sibylla and Winnie stepped into the room. Sibylla was wearing a blood red suspender belt with black stockings, a red lacy bra but no panties, while Winnie was wearing nothing except a pink leather color, causing Shaggy to raise an eyebrow as he looked them both over. "Oh... So... It’s, like, another sex thing?" 

Both the girls giggled, before Sibylla spoke up, "Indeed Shaggy, but don't worry, we will make this a night to remember, and when I claim victory..." Winnie elbowed Sibylla in the side, making her yell.

"Oops, sorry bat brain. I didn't see you there. And about victory, I can tell you for sure that I am going to win..." This statement caused Sibylla to scoff.

"With what? Just a dog collar on to arouse him?! Wait... Why do you even own a collar, or most of our outfits anyway?!" Sibylla asked looking at her strangely.

Winnie blushed under her fur and looked away. "Just... A hobby... And if you don't think I can win..." She smirked and got on all fours, crawling over to where Shaggy stood, rubbing her cheek against his crotch and the growing bulge in it, "You won’t mind if I go first then."

Shaggy looked down at Winnie and blushed, it was true that he had felt attracted to her the second he saw she was only wearing a collar, a symbol of submissiveness, but he also liked the look of Sibylla, her sexy body fitting her outfit perfectly. He reached his left hand down to run his fingers through Winnie's curly hair, but his eyes were following Sibylla as she walked to the bedside table and took the pink pill, tossing it to Shaggy, who caught it in his right hand, looking down at the pill. "So... Like, this will only be temporary, right?" 

Sibylla nodded to him and he sighed, before closing his eyes and swallowing the pill. He waited for a moment. "Hey, like, nothing is..." He then hiccupped...

XxxxX

Shaggy blinked as he looked down at himself. His body had altered to that of a werewolf, his skin covered in brown hair, a pair of pointy ears on the top of his head. "Like, it seems it works..." He said surprised.

Sibylla rolled her eyes and waited on the bed, watching as Winnie's eye lit up when he changed, using her teeth to grip his zipper and slowly pulled it down. Shaggy watched Winnie and moved his right hand to undo his pants, letting them drop, his thick 10-inch cock was standing fully erect, the tip glistening with his pre-cum. Winnie growled low in her throat, lapping at the tip with her tongue, moaning a little as she did so, her left hand moving between her legs and stroking her moist slit as she slowly sucked on Shaggy's cock gently, her tongue lashing over his tip as she did so. 

Shaggy moaned and placed his hands on either side of her head, stroking her furry cheeks as he closed his eyes in pleasure, his hips slowly thrusting in and out of her mouth, forcing the wolf girl to take more of his cock, the tip easily hitting the back of her throat, making Winnie gag a little, who slipped two fingers into her pussy as he started to hump her face, her eyes rolling back slightly as she could smell his lust, driving her wild.

Sibylla rolled onto her belly as she watched the other two, biting her lower lip as she moved a hand under her body, stroking her own pussy lips as she watched the two, moaning under her breath, not wanting to admit that seeing Winnie and Shaggy in his werewolf form like this turned her on. Shaggy growled out as he pulled his cock from Winnie's mouth and rubbed the drool covered shaft against her cheek, getting her fur wet as she panted, smiling up at him. "Mm, you taste good, Coach!" She giggled as she went to put him back in her mouth, but was stopped when Sibylla threw a pillow at her.

"Hey now Winnie, it’s my turn. Don't be getting greedy." Sibylla then crawled to the edge of the bed, kneeling on it with her mouth open wide, her tongue wagging slowly as she watched Shaggy, hoping he got the message. Shaggy turned to Sibylla and raised an eyebrow, but moved over and gripped her long, silken hair and thrust his cock into Sibylla’s mouth, groaning as she gagged around his size, her head moving forward to take as much of him as she could, deep throating Shaggy's thick cock as she did so.

"Mm, like, weren't you going to wait till I was normal again for your turn?" Shaggy asked between grunts as he thrust his cock in and out of Sibylla’s mouth, but she didn't reply. She had her eyes closed, panting around his cock, letting a few small moans out as she tasted his pre-cum and Winnie's saliva on his cock, loving the taste.

Sibylla let out a gasp as she sucked Shaggy's cock, feeling Winnie’s furry fingers stroking her smooth pussy, before slipping a finger inside her as she rubbed her clit with her thumb, making Sibylla shudder at the feeling of Shaggy's cock down her throat and Winnie's fingers teasing her. Shaggy gasped as after a few more pumps he pulled out of Sibylla’s mouth and jacked off his cock, shooting his load over the young vampire’s face and bra covered breasts, his thick seed staining her skin. Winnie smirked and crawled up onto the bed beside Sibylla, tugging her fingers out of her pussy as she did so and licked them clean before lapping at Sibylla’s face, tasting Shaggy's sperm, while Sibylla also licked her lips, tasting his seed that had landed there. "Round one to me Winnie dear." She giggled, but Winnie growled, "Only cos you butted in. Now comes the real test." 

Winnie lay down with her face against the bed, her ass high up in the air for him as she wiggled it for Shaggy. "Come on Coach. I want you to breed with me." She smirked as she spoke, but Shaggy got a little worried. 

"But what about your dad?" He asked near panic.

Winnie just laughed. "Like he has a say in this. I want you Shaggy. Please..." Shaggy stayed silent for a few moments, as did Sibylla, who could not believe that Winnie would ask him something so important in such a laid-back way. Winnie sighed and began to lower her rear. "Sorry Coach. I shouldn't of..." She suddenly felt his hands on her hips, pulling her up again as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her soaked lower lips, the fur around her pussy tickling his cock head slightly as she ground her slit back against him, smiling happily. "Thank you, Shaggy!" He just sighed and smiled nervously as he slowly began to feed his member into Winnie's slit, groaning as he kept pushing till he was buried to the hilt inside her, his tip pressed against her womb roughly, making Winnie dig her claws into the bed, panting as pangs of pleasure shot through her. Sibylla leaned down to Winnie and stroked her cheek, before roughly kissing her lips, her slender tongue invading Winnie's mouth much to her shock.

Shaggy watched the two girls make out and smirked, starting to thrust his member in and out of Winnie's tight, wet pussy, her juices soaking the fur around her pussy and the sheets beneath her, making his shaft work in and out with little resistance, his size spreading her inner walls slightly as he rammed his cock in and out of the Winnie, her breathing getting heavy as she kept the kiss with Sibylla going, her hands moving to fondle the vampire’s chest, tugging down her bra, letting Sibylla’s breasts bounce free before groping them.

Sibylla moaned and broke the kiss, winking at the werewolf slyly. "Oh Winnie, I am not doing this to be nice. The second you cum it’s my turn and my win." She giggled as she sat back, stroking her own dripping pussy, watching the pair fuck was making her impatient, she wanted Shaggy now. 

Shaggy sighed and gripped Winnie's ass cheeks and squeezed them roughly, earning a moan from her as he chuckled, "Like, don't worry Winnie, I promised I would cum inside you." He increased the speed of his thrusts, his hips slapping against her rear loudly now as he groaned, "And I intend to keep my promise!" The head of his member penetrated Winnie's womb with his last thrust, making her tongue hang out and her eyes roll back as she came, her juices gushing out over his cock and her bed, shivering as he kept moving in and out of her twitching pussy, his pounding relentless. 

Sibylla blinked and put a hand on Shaggy's shoulder, "Shaggy dearest, I believe it is my turn?" She whispered to him, but he was lost in the moment, his member thrusting in and out of Winnie's dripping gash in a blur as he let out a loud howl that echoed through the school as he came directly inside Winnie's womb, filling her with his seed, before slowly stirring his cum around inside her with his member, after which he gently pulled out, leaving Winnie panting on her front, her pussy oozing his seed over her quilt.

He panted and looked around, not seeing Sibylla anywhere. "Hey, Sibylla, where did you...?" He was interrupted when she slipped behind him and forced the other pill into his mouth, making him swallow it. Soon Shaggy reverted to normal and sighed, "Like, it's good to be back to normal." But then he noticed Sibylla’s sly smile.

"Why not look in the mirror Shaggy dearest..." She purred.

He got up, walking into Winnie's bathroom and looked into the mirror, only to see nothing looking back to his great horror. "Zoinks! Like, what’s going on?!" Sibylla stood in the doorway as she unclipped her bra, throwing it aside. 

"A little extra I told you about, for the next hour, you are a vampire... You can thank Elsa and her genius later." She giggled as she moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as she jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist so she could stay on him, his hands moving quickly to her bare ass cheeks, squeezing them roughly.

Sibylla giggled and moaned loudly at the touch of his hands, grinding herself against his cock as she bit her lower lip, before leaning up and kissing Shaggy again, running her tongue over his new fangs. He slowly lowered her down onto his cock, his shaft spreading her pussy open wide to fit him in as he held her close to him, her breasts pressed tight against his shirt covered chest, her erect nipples rubbing against his skin through the thin material making him moan into the kiss, his arousal rising again. He started to move her up and down on his cock, sliding it all the way inside her soaking wet love canal, and then pulling out just to the tip, before ramming it back in all the way again, ravaging Sibylla as he moaned louder, starting to walk with her back into the room where Winnie had passed out on the bed and fell forward, still fucking the vampire girl as they landed on the bed, their cries and the sound of their flesh slapping together filling the room.

His cock was throbbing hard now, his pre-cum mixing with her own juices as Shaggy fucked Sibylla harder, his hands moving to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them roughly as he leaned down and ran his tongue around her left nipple before nibbling on it teasingly. "Oh Shaggy... Please... Cum with me!" She moaned as her pussy tightened up around his cock, squeezing it hard with each thrust into her, until after a few more intense moments, he came deep inside her, just as she came around his shaft, both left completely exhausted as Shaggy slowly pulled out and sat back on the floor, trying to catch his breath, noticing his teeth slowly shrinking back to normal size as he moved his hand to his mouth.

"Like... Thanks for the interesting time girls..." He said as he slowly got up and grabbed his pants, putting them on before moving the girls slightly so they were side by side asleep. He then placed the quilt over them and stretched, walking out of the room, "I think I have earned a break..." He said to himself as he walked out onto the landing, after which he made his way towards his own room, the only thing bothering him now was the cowardly part of himself warning him that he may have made a huge mistake...

 

TBC


	9. Changes at the Right and Wrong Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy notices changes and the girls' fathers come to the school.

Shaggy snored loudly as he slept, his dreams filled with the usual food, food, and even more food, but tonight was different, his dreams slowly degrading into nightmares. To his horror, his food had come alive and was trying to eat him. He was now running and being chased around by it until he was cornered by a giant sandwich with large teeth, roaring at Shaggy before trying to swallow him whole...

Shaggy shot bolt upright in his bed, panting heavily, his body shaking with a cold sweat as he looked around. With his bedroom window still boarded up the room was in darkness, so Shaggy got up slowly and walked to the wooden board covering his window and pulled it away just a little to look out. It was still dark outside, but a small stain of light in the distance let him know it was nearly sunrise. "Like, it’s not like I will be able to get back to sleep anyway." He sighed before walking to the nightstand at his beside and flicking on the old, antique lamp, the small bulb in it spluttering slightly before it came on, casting a gloomy light over his room. 

Shaggy noticed as the room lit up that the pile of dirty clothes by the door was gone, and had now been replaced by a pile of clothing, freshly laundered and folded, in the same spot. "I need to, like, thank Miss Grimmwood." He chuckled and walked into the bathroom, glancing at the mirror as he went past, before rushing back to stare at his image in shock. 

His body had changed slightly, appearing slightly more muscular, a six-pack forming over his stomach. To his surprise, he felt a little stronger and upon closer examination, his canines seemed slightly longer. "Zoinks! Could this be, like, a side effect? How am I going to explain this to Scooby and the gang?" He wondered to himself.

He sighed and started the shower, stepping into the warm water as it cascaded down onto him, making him relax and slowly awaken fully to the new day. Shaggy had a feeling he was going to have a good day, and nothing was going to ruin it. Not the girl's experiments and playing around, not the disgusting food. Nothing, in Shaggy's mind, was going to ruin this good feeling. Shaggy heard a light knock at his door and raised an eyebrow. "Like, who could that be this early?" He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, before heading to his door and opening it, half expecting it to be one of the girls, but instead, he found Miss Grimmwood, as lively as ever, looking him over with an approving glance.

"My, my, Mister Rogers. Have you been working out? Or…have you been letting the girls try new things out on you?" She asked grinning.

Shaggy blushed slightly and looked away, making Miss Grimmwood giggle before continuing. "I just came up to remind you to be ready for the parents evening tonight. All the girls’ fathers will be here, and I have heard they are anxious to meet you again. Especially Sibylla’s father, Dracula. But I am sure you are well prepared Mister Rogers, so I will see you at breakfast!" 

And with that she headed back downstairs and out of sight, leaving Shaggy, who still had a smile frozen on his face, his left eye twitching slightly as he slowly let her words sink in. "Ha-ha... Parents evening... Like... That's... Great..." He sank to his knees and groaned, "Like... I am so screwed..." The rest of the day passed so quickly, the girls all quite surprised by the new look of Shaggy but didn't complain, but most of all the girls were all excited about seeing their fathers again, so they spent most of the day getting ready, cleaning their rooms and sorting out what they were going to tell their dads, each wondering if they should explain about Shaggy... 

Shaggy, however, was outside most of the day, cleaning the mystery machine and making sure it was in working order, just in case he needed to hightail it out of there like last time, but he also took the box from the back of the van and smiled, "Like, may as well give these to the girls now." He walked back inside the school and put his fingers to his lips, before whistling as loud as he could. "Like, girls! Come down here a second!" He shouted, and after a few minutes, all the girls made their way downstairs, curious as to what Shaggy wanted them for. He set the box down and opened it, smiling as he first took out an envelope. 

"First off... To make up for the last time Scooby, Scrappy and I ran off, I, like, got us all tickets to go see the Hex Girls on Halloween! So, we can do some trick-or-treating before we go if you all like..." The girls seemed overjoyed at the news, making Shaggy smile happily as he then opened the box again. "Well, the next things are, like, a little something to thank you, girls, for making me feel welcome again."

Shaggy took several small cases from the box and gave a certain one to each girl. When the girls opened their case, they went silent for a moment. Inside each box was a gold necklace, each with a different charm for each girl. Sibylla’s necklace had her name engraved on a bat pendant, Winnie's pendant was shaped like a fang with her name along the side of it, Phanty's was a musical note, Elsa's was a lightning bolt and Tanis had her pendant in the shape of an ankh. All the girls blushed, and each ran to him, hugging him tightly. After he helped them all put their necklaces on, he tried to hide the box away quickly, but Winnie's nose sniffed something odd.

"Did...did you order food in Coach?" She blinked, making Shaggy chuckle nervously as all the girls watched him.

"Only...um, like, a few things," Shaggy said quietly. Suddenly the bottom of the box gave out as he picked it up, several boxes of Scooby snacks bounced off the floor and then layout in plain view, making Sibylla sigh as the other girls shook their heads.

"Shaggy darling... Please tell me you don't plan on actually eating those things. I would expect it from Winnie but..." Sibylla was cut off as she yelped, lifting her right foot, nursing it as she hopped a little on her remaining foot. 

Winnie just smirked and tried to look as innocent as possible. "Sorry Bats, but my foot slipped." 

Shaggy quickly grabbed the boxes and excused himself, making the excuse of the parents evening coming up soon to go get ready, before spiriting away upstairs with his prize. When he was safely in his room, he sat down on his bed and sighed, placing the boxes next to him. "Like, I have to hand it to Freddy. He sure goes all out if you ask him for something." He then opened a box and ate one of the snacks inside, smiling happily. "Oh... Like, wow... So good..."

But suddenly he froze as he heard the front doorbell ring. He heard some muffled chatting and laughter going on and guessed the parents had arrived, so he took a deep breath... And tried to climb out the window... Which, to his shock, had been hammered shut, a small note near the base of the window read, 'I hope you do not have plans of running again Mister Rogers..." 

He gulped and slowly made his way down, leaving his bedroom door open as he did so... He got to the top of the stairs and nervously poked his head around the corner of the wall, looking down into the lobby and, to his relief, he found that everyone had moved on to the lounge, leaving Shaggy a clear route to the front door! He grinned and snuck downstairs and put his hand on the doorknob, but let out a loud yell as he got a powerful electric shock, blowing him back a little, making him land on his back, groaning. Shaggy slowly opened his eyes, finding he was staring up at Elsa's father, Frankenstein Senior, who had a smile on his face as he easily picked Shaggy up under his arms and stood him up, the giant of a ghoul looked Shaggy over.

"You have changed a lot since the last time we met. You also seem to be missing your two companions. I take it you have been looking out for my daughter." He growled the last part, making Shaggy nervous, "Like... Of course... Elsa shows a lot of talent..." Frankenstein Senior seemed to accept this and laughed loudly, slapping Shaggy on the back, nearly crippling the nervous man.

"I see, that is good. I leave her in your hands then! But I can hardly keep you here, let’s go see the others." The ghoul grabbed Shaggy by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him into the lounge. Shaggy felt like he was going to faint. He was the center of attention as he was dragged into the room. As he was let go Sibylla rushed over and grabbed Shaggy's left arm, tugging him with her as she headed towards her father, Dracula, who looked less than pleased to see Shaggy, sour memories of the Monster race still fresh in his mind. "Come Shaggy, I want you to hear my father apologize!" 

She felt resistance though, not from Shaggy, but from Winnie, who was grabbing his right arm, "No way! I want you to talk to my dad! He has something he wants to talk about, Coach!"

Shaggy glanced over at the wolf-man and gulped, noticing that he had a ticked off look in his eye. Both girls locked eyes and hissed and growled at each other, giving Shaggy enough time to slip away, sighing in relief as Sibylla and Winnie didn't notice him slip from their grasp as they argued, much to their fathers’ amusement. Now he had a moment to relax, Shaggy glanced around, all the girls were in fancy long dresses, even Tanis and Winnie, all seemed to be dressed in black, which Shaggy guessed might have caused some arguing before he arrived. He suddenly felt a hand on each shoulder and gulped, slowly turning around to see the Mummy and The Phantom of the Opera, both smiling at him. "It is good to see you again." Said the Phantom.

"Yes. It was quite amazing to see how fast you ran last time." Added the Mummy, both laughing as Shaggy joined in with a low chuckle, but the laughing stopped as Shaggy felt the grip of both hands on his shoulders tighten.

"We know that our daughters look up to you, and may even like you but if you hurt them, or try and run out on them..." The Mummy let one of his bandages wrap around Shaggy's throat lightly to back up his words.

The Phantom seemed a little calmer. "But if our daughters do decide to open up to you in ‘that’ way, then we give our blessing... Only if you make honest ghouls of them of course!" He then laughed loudly and flew over to Phanty who was sat at the piano, and they both began to play a tune together, the light music filling the room.

The mummy agreed with what the Phantom had said and let Shaggy go, before shuffling off to find his daughter, leaving Shaggy wishing he could just vanish. Miss Grimmwood patted Shaggy's back gently. "No need to worry. All you need do is stay around and have a chat here and there. Nothing to get nervous over, they won’t hurt you..." Shaggy smiled a little, but she continued, "Much."

So, Shaggy decided to go and speak with the wolf-man, stopping a little away from him, "Hmm Shaggy was it? I have had a few quiet words with Winnie and... She informs me you are her mate... Is this true?" The wolf-man glared at Shaggy who nodded slightly but was quite shocked to find the Wolf-man laughing. "Ah... I knew that batty old count's curse on you would come in handy. Just a shame it only happens when you hiccup huh?" He patted Shaggy's shoulder. 

"But... Aren't you... Like, angry that I slept with your daughter and may have got her pregnant?" Shaggy whispered, to which the Wolf-man growled.

"Angry? No... I'm livid. I had this full werewolf set up to be with Winnie, son of a friend. And she chooses you?! But..." He looked a little worried as he glanced over to where Winnie and Sibylla were still arguing it out, all the others had gathered round to watch them. "If Winnie is happy then I suppose I will be... As long as my grandkids aren't cowards like their father." Shaggy nodded and the wolf-man pushed past him.

Shaggy relaxed a little and noticed that no one was watching him at the moment, and he was near a window in the lounge. "If I can just..." But before he could move towards it a large black bat fluttered in his face, scaring him, before landing and turning back into Count Dracula.

"Ah! Shaggy! We meet again. We miss you at the races, are you QUITE sure you do not want to come back?" Count Dracula boomed jovially.

Shaggy could see through this false show of friendliness, however. "Like, no way! Not again!" Shaggy coughed and gasped for breath as the count grabbed him by his throat. 

"I have had a few words with my daughter. And from the look of those fangs, I can only assume what she has told me is true. So, I will say this. Watch your back, Shaggy Rogers." He let Shaggy drop and land on his rear, before huffing and walking back to join the others as Miss Grimmwood brought some of her home-cooked party food in, at which point Shaggy decided he had done his part, meeting the parents, giving the girls their gifts. So, he went back upstairs quietly and opened his bedroom door which was slightly ajar.

"Like, at least I can have some... What the hell?!" Matches was asleep on his bed, his belly bulging, and crumbs scattered all over him. Empty boxes of Scooby snacks scattered on the floor. "Like... My snacks..." He sank to his knees and sighed, before feeling a soft touch on his neck, making him turn, "Tanis?" She kissed him deeply as she tugged down the bandage covering her mouth, her arms around him, "I am sorry you had a bad day Shaggy... Let me make it up to you..." Shaggy sighed and smiled sadly, "Well... Maybe this day wasn't, like, as bad as I thought..." 

TBC


	10. Responsibilities

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo nor do I make any money from this story.

A little note. This chapter is where I take over. I’m not sure how long I intend to make this story and it certainly won’t be confined to just the one Scooby movie but will have elements from other Scooby Doo movies and Scooby Doo cartoons series as well to keep it interesting. The first nine chapters were the work of the original author and I will try to keep to his original story, but I’ll also be trying to cut back on some of the Adult themes a bit. If that bothers you, don’t read.

 

Chapter 10  
Chapter 10. Responsibilities.

Shaggy wrapped Tanis in his arms, his lips pressed against hers in a gentle kiss that slowly grew passionate. As their kiss grew frenzied, Shaggy backed up slowly against the wall, Tanis still pressed tight against him and slid slowly down to the floor, before settling Tanis in his lap as they briefly broke apart to catch their breath. Tanis looked up at him, just her mouth and eyes visible through her bandages, grateful that Shaggy couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks as she rested her head on his strong chest, her head nuzzled just below his chin.

“I’m sorry you had such a bad day, Shaggy. I promise to make it better if you’ll let me,” she said looking slowly up at him. Tanis was slowly becoming surer of herself around Shaggy with the encouragement of the other girls. She climbed out of Shaggy’s lap and unfastened his jeans, unzipping them slowly before reaching inside with a bandaged hand, fishing out his erect cock and stroking it slowly, up and down, giggling as he quickly hardened in her bandaged hand. Tanis leaned down and softly swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, slowly licking across the tip, making Shaggy shiver a little in pleasure as her tongue worked up and down the length of his shaft, teasing and licking the dark purple veins, his precum slowly oozing out of the tip and down the shaft onto Tanis’s tongue. Tanis licked up the drops of precum before slowly taking him, a few inches at a time, into her mouth, which caused Shaggy to grip her bandaged head in his hands, as his breath caught in his throat, his eyes shut tight, loud moans escaping his throat as Tanis swallowed as much of his shaft as she could take, her bandaged hand gently cupping his balls.

“Oh, like wow, Tanis, where did you learn this?” Shaggy gasped, his body stiff, his breathing slowly becoming heavy in his throat. Tanis didn’t answer right away, her head bouncing up and down in Shaggy’s lap, her tongue swirling around his large shaft, the width of his shaft causing her mouth to stretch to its limit as she swallowed as much of him as she could. She had five inches of him in her mouth while her bandaged hand slowly jacked up and down his shaft, slick with her drool as Shaggy stiffened, further if that were possible, his cock swelling in her mouth, his thick seed shooting down her throat as she struggled to swallow, still some dribbled down her chin, staining her bandages as she looked up at Shaggy, a small grin on her face as she scooped his remaining seed off her chin and into her mouth with a bandaged finger, blushing shyly as she swallowed.

“I wanted to please you as the older girls do, so I asked them to teach me,” she admitted, looking nervously up at Shaggy as she said this.

Shaggy smiled as he slowly regained his composure, pulling Tanis into his arms and cuddling her against his strong muscled chest, his right hand reaching up to caress her cheek through the bandages. “Oh Tanis, you are a good student, it seems,” Shaggy said with a grin as he cuddled her in his arms. “Like, that was amazing, but like what if someone notices you are gone and they come looking for you,” Shaggy said, nervous at the idea of facing her mummy father’s wrath if he were to catch them in such an intimate embrace.

Tanis giggled and took his hands in hers, smiling up at him. “I told them I was going to look for you. Our fathers are eager to talk to you about your intentions and your prospects,” Tanis said, making a face as she nuzzled his strong chest, causing Shaggy to gulp in fear. Tanis looked up at him and smiled.

“Don’t worry, Shaggy. I won’t let them hurt you. Besides, we’ll all be there together.” With that, Tanis stood and helped a nervous Shaggy to his feet, leading him downstairs to the parlor where everyone was waiting, Shaggy looking longingly at the front door, while Tanis led him along, not allowing him any chance to make a run for it.

As they walked into the parlor, Shaggy saw that the girls and their fathers were settled on couches and chairs, talking quietly. They looked up at him as he and Tanis entered. Sibylla’s father, Count Dracula was the first to speak, pointing to a chair in the center of the room. “Sit,” he said, brooking no room for argument, all business.

Shaggy gulped, looking around at the girls, silently pleading for help, but they just smiled and watched serenely, leaving Shaggy no choice but to obey. He sat in the chair, facing the girls’ fathers, wishing for all the world that he could be anywhere else. Papa Werewolf was the next to speak, looking at Shaggy appraisingly as he did. “First, I’d like to say I was far from pleased when I learned my little Winnie had mated with a human,” he said, the other fathers all nodding silently. “But after talking to my daughter I have come to realize how much she cares for you and I want my baby to be happy. That said, I am worried about her future.” Again, more nods from the other fathers. “So, tell me Shaggy, how do you intend to provide for my Winnie and any future cubs the two of you might have,” he said, looking directly at Shaggy, while Winnie blushed crimson.

Shaggy gulped, sweating profusely and stuttered, looking at the girls’ fathers. “I, well, you see, I have spent the last few years, since high school traveling the world, solving mysteries and catching criminals with my friends. I…it is an unconventional living I’ll admit, but the reward money is considerable, and I have enough set aside to like, ya know, um provide for the girls while also working for a living. Like, I promise the girls will be well taken care of. At this, the fathers gathered around each other and spoke quietly amongst themselves, while the girls moved and stood beside Shaggy, patting his shoulders reassuringly, taking it in turns to hold his hands and softly kiss his cheeks. The fathers, having finished their talk, turned back to face Shaggy and the girls, having reached a decision.

“We are all far from pleased with this arrangement, but we are willing to accept you as our daughters’ mate. That said, if you should ever hurt them, in any way, we will most definitely hurt you.” Papa Werewolf finished.

Shaggy gulped and nodded in fear, as he looked at the fathers, shying away from Count Dracula’s angry glare as the girls crowded around their fathers, hugging them and smiling happily. With that, the evening went on pleasantly enough, with the girls spending time with their fathers, having missed them while they were away at school. Shaggy did his best to blend into the background, while occasionally speaking with everyone when approached. At the end of the evening, the parents left and Miss Grimmwood called them all in to help with the cleanup, after the party. As they worked, Shaggy, finding himself more at ease, was able to work quickly, helping Tanis and Miss Grimmwood clear away the decorations as Winnie and Sibylla cleared away the food and did the dishes, Elsa and Phanty putting the furniture back the way it was. 

After the work was finished, Miss Grimmwood sent the girls off to bed and pulled Shaggy aside, sitting down at the table in the kitchen to speak with him. “You’re officially the girls’ mate, but I still expect you to maintain a professional attitude during school days, Shaggy,” she said, looking at him seriously for a moment. “That said, I won’t prevent you from displaying your affection for the girls so long as you don’t neglect your duties to the school.” With that said she left and headed up to bed, leaving Shaggy sat at the table alone.

Shaggy took a deep breath and exhaled, “Like what a day. At least it’s finally over,” he thought to himself before standing and heading up to bed himself.

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Running. Have to keep running," thought Shaggy.

He turned left, heading down a darkened hallway toward a long and narrow set of wooden steps. Shaggy ran as fast as he could, his breathing labored as he chanced a quick glance over his shoulder to see if he was still being followed. Sure enough, a short distance behind him and closing fast was a giant monster pizza, pepperoni for eyes and a gaping mouth filled with sharp fangs bared menacingly as the monster roared, "I am an evil pizza, the monster pizza laughed menacingly.

Next to him, Creeper the potato monster raced along on long green roots. "Zoinks! Like I sure wish the gang were here. Fred could set an awesome trap right about now." Shaggy took the stairs two at a time, gliding down as fast as he could but no matter how hard he tried, the bottom of the stairs remained as far away as when he began, and the pizza monster and Creeper were closing in fast. Suddenly, the hag Revolta appeared at the bottom of the steps, eyes glowing red, dirty green hair hanging around her shoulders, mouth open, fangs bared in a vicious snarl as the wooden stairs grew flat and slippery beneath his feet, sending a terrified Shaggy tumbling head over heels, onto the floor at Revolta's feet.

"No!" Shaggy cried, shooting up in his bed, wide awake and frantically looking around, sweating and breathing heavily. "Like a dream. It was just a dream," he said to himself as he wiped his brow, looking around his darkened room and reached over to the bedside table, turning on an old and dusty lamp, filling the room with a dim light. Outside, the rain came pouring down, occasional lightning filling the still semi-darkened sky, seen briefly, through the cracks in his still boarded up window. It was nearly morning, he realized with a start and already shaping up to be a rotten day. At his sides, movement caught his attention and he looked down to see Tanis curled up on his left side, beneath the blankets, dozing quietly as she fumbled in her sleep, wrapped in her bandages and wearing a pink nightgown. At the foot of the bed was Winnie, dressed in one of his old t-shirts that came down to her hips and not much else, her fur sleek and smooth, biting her bottom lip as she gazed up at him. To his right was Sibylla, stretched out against the soft mattress, looking up at him worriedly, having been awoken when he sat up. She was dressed in a blood red, see through night gown and a pair of red silk panties, the bat pendant around her neck.

"Shaggy, that was some bat dream you were having. Are you alright?" Sibylla whispered, sitting up and wrapping him in her arms.

Nearby in Scooby's old bed, Elsa lay under the blanket, looking up at him. Elsa wore a long black night shirt and had her long black and white hair pulled back behind her shoulders while Phanty, who was floating above the bed, wore a ghostly pale blue night shirt, her ethereal skin almost glowing in the dim light. The girls had taken to sleeping in his room at night since he officially became their mate, nearly two weeks ago.

As his heart rate returned to normal, Shaggy looked around and smiled, nodding as he took Sibylla's hands in his, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "Like yeah. It’s just that I've been having nightmares a lot since Scooby and I split. I, like, really miss him. He's my best pal," Shaggy said softly.

"Why didn't he come with you, Coach," Elsa asked, standing and walking over to the bed, standing beside him.

"Like Scooby was scared to come back here after all the close calls the last time," Shaggy said.

At this, Tanis slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes with her bandaged hands, before yawning and looking sleepily at Shaggy, having been awoken by the sound of their voices. "What's going on?" She asked, crawling into Shaggy's lap and cuddling up against his muscled chest.

Winnie and Sibylla smiled, Sibylla patting Shaggy's shoulder reassuringly, as she spoke. "Nothing to worry about. Coach just had a bat dream is all. At least its morning now, and hopefully this will be a fang-tastic day." Sibylla purred.

Shaggy smiled and held Tanis in his lap as his girls gathered round, each taking it in turns to kiss him good morning. Phanty, floating above him leaned down and kissed his forehead before disappearing through the wall to her room, Winnie moved to where Tanis had been sleeping and kissed his cheek, her fur brushing against his bare skin, making him shiver as she pressed her large breasts against his broad shoulders before climbing out of bed and head walking slowly towards the door, shaking her hips, her naked rear on display as she left the room. Sibylla, not one to be out done by the wolf leaned in and kissed Shaggy deeply, full on the mouth before transforming into a bat and flying out the open doorway, disappearing down the hallway towards her room. Elsa kissed Shaggy's other cheek and walked calmly from the room, heading towards her own bedroom, leaving only little Tanis in Shaggy's lap. Tanis looked up, blushing and softly kissed Shaggy's lips before climbing out of his lap and leaving Shaggy alone in his room to shower and get dressed before making his bed and heading down to breakfast.

After making his bed, Shaggy laid out a long sleeved black turtleneck, brown cargo pants, boxer briefs, white socks and a pair of black tennis shoes, before slipping out of his boxers and climbing into the shower. The water came out nice and hot, the old boiler now working better than it ever had since Shaggy had fixed it. As he showered, he thought back to the wager that Winnie and Sibylla had made and shook his head, remembering the argument that erupted between the two when Sibylla claimed victory. Winnie had insisted she only won because she cheated. In the end, to make peace, all three worked together to clean the moat.

After finishing his shower, Shaggy dried off, combed his hair and brushed his teeth before dressing and heading down to breakfast, where Miss Grimmwood had set out a breakfast of rotten eggs, burnt toast, crab apples, and toadstool tea. Shaggy sat at the table and smiled at Miss Grimmwood and the girls settled around the table, eating breakfast. Shaggy managed to down some burnt toast, a crab apple and a cup of tea. He was slowly beginning to adjust to the weird cooking of Miss Grimmwood. As they all sat around the table eating, Shaggy discreetly slipped his plate of rotten eggs down to Matches who eagerly gobbled them up.

While they were eating and talking about their plans for the day, being Saturday there were no classes, the floating hand that assisted Miss Grimmwood came into the room carrying a stack of letters and stopped, floating next to Miss Grimmwood who took them and looked up, jovially. "Oh, look at that. Mail call, everyone," She said sorting and passing out letters to the girls, before dropping an official looking envelope in front of Shaggy.

Shaggy took the letter and opened it, pulling out the letter and unfolded it. As he read his face changed from a look of curiosity to one of shock and grief. "Like oh no," He said, setting down the letter and wiping a tear from his eyes.

"What is it, Coach? What's wrong?" asked Phanty floating through the table in front of him, as the other girls crowded around, Miss Grimmwood looking over at him from her seat across the table.

"Like it's a letter from my Uncle Albert's solicitor. Apparently, my uncle disappeared under very mysterious circumstances and nobody knows what happened. Uncle Albert was a brilliant inventor and he left me something in his will. I'm supposed to go to his manor for the will reading.” Shaggy gulped and looked around at his mates who were taking turns reading through the letter.

"It says the will reading is in two days,” Winnie said looking up. The girls each comforted him, offering condolences on the disappearance of his Uncle.

"Where is your Uncle Albert's manor located, Coach?" asked Elsa trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Like um, it's in a town called Crystal Cove. The most haunted place on earth. It's where I grew up,” Shaggy answered.

"Haunted? As in ghouls and monsters, like us?" asked Phanty.

"Um, like usually they just turn out to be humans in costumes and not real monsters, but I will get to see the gang again. Scooby doo, Velma, Fred, and Daphne are all back in Crystal cove where Fred's dad is the Mayor. He's been training Fred to like be the next Mayor." Shaggy said sighing wistfully.

Sibylla smiled, showing off her two long fangs. "Sounds fang-tastic, Coach. When are we leaving?"

Shaggy gulped, looking around at the faces of his girls, wondering how in the world he would explain them all to his friends. "Like, um, if it's okay with Miss Grimmwood, we will leave tomorrow," He said, still nervous and wringing his hands under the table. "Like, I sure hope Scooby Doo won't be too upset about all this," Shaggy thought to himself.

"Certainly, Shaggy. The girls are your family now and they are all more than welcome to travel with you so long as you take care of them. However, to keep from drawing attention to them, you'll need to come up to my office for some special charms which will help the girls to blend in more easily," said Miss Grimmwood.

Having finished their breakfasts, the girls went to their rooms to pack their trunks for the trip, while Shaggy and the floating hand cleared the table and did the dishes. Having finished, Shaggy went outside to the Mystery Machine, silently grateful that the storm had passed, although it was still cloudy. He opened the back of the Mystery Machine and straightened it up, making sure there was room for the girls and their trunks before closing the van doors and heading inside, to speak with Miss Grimmwood. As he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door to Miss Grimmwood's office, Shaggy wondered again to himself at the changes his life had taken. "Come in, Shaggy," Miss Grimmwood said as the door swung open to admit him.

As Shaggy walked inside, he looked around at the office. It was a well-lit room, with a double window looking out onto the Barren Bog, two metal filing cabinets, some wicker chairs with motheaten upholstery, and a small, battered oak desk behind which sat Miss Grimmwood. In the corner, beside the desk, in a small bed, lay Matches, sound asleep with smoke coming from his nostrils.

"Have a seat, Shaggy. I have the charms you will need right here," Said Miss Grimmwood, opening a drawer in her desk and pulling a small wooden chest, placing it on top of her desk. Opening the box, she revealed five small hair clips. "These will help the girls appear human while outside the school," said Miss Grimmwood.

"Like thanks, Miss Grimmwood. I'm sure the girls will love them," Shaggy said, reaching for the box only for Miss Grimmwood to slide it back, away from him.

"Not so fast, Shaggy. There are somethings you should know. First is that the charms are temporary. They only have enough power to work for five days before they will fail. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of how important it is that the wider world remains unaware of the existence of real monsters or that the safety of the girls is imperative," said Miss Grimmwood.

Shaggy nodded and looked Miss Grimmwood squarely in the eyes as he spoke, looking serious and determined for once. "Not to worry, Miss Grimmwood. Like, I love the girls and I will never let any harm come to any of them," he said.

"Excellent, Shaggy. I don't need to remind you that their fathers will not forgive you if anything happens to them," said Miss Grimmwood passing him the wooden chest. Gulping, Shaggy nodded and took the box, striding from the room and heading to his own room to begin packing for the trip.

TBC

Okay, so no lemons this chapter. Don't worry, more will come. In the next chapter, Shaggy and the girls set out on their journey to crystal cove.


	12. Trip to Crystal Cove

That evening found Shaggy excited at the idea of returning to his hometown and the prospect of seeing the gang again all back together again, if only for a short time. He missed Fred, Velma, and Daphne. And most of all he missed Scooby Doo. He felt a pang of longing, just thinking about his friends but knew that he would see them all very soon. Shaggy walked into the parlor and picked up the old telephone, dialing up Fred’s number, he waited to listen as the phone rang on Fred’s end. After a few rings, Daphne picked up the phone.

“Jones Residence, Daphne speaking.” Shaggy smiled, happy to hear her voice.

“Like hey, Daphne. It’s Shaggy. Listen I’m coming to Crystal Cove in a few days, for a will reading. My Uncle Albert disappeared mysteriously and mentioned me in his will.” Shaggy paused, listening as Daphne spoke.

“Jeepers, that’s terrible. Are you okay, Shaggy? This must be so hard for you. We’re all here for you, Shaggy. You’re not alone…” She continued to assure him over the connection.

Shaggy smiled, touched by his friend’s concern before speaking, “Like about that… Daphne listen. I’m sort of in a relationship. It’s complicated, but they’re coming with me on the trip to Crystal Cove.” Said Shaggy.

“Shaggy that’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you. I can’t wait to tell Fred and Velma. Wait…THEY!?!,” Daphne said, astounded.

Shaggy took a deep breath and replied, “Yes, Daphne, they as in plural. Listen I know it sounds bad, but it really isn’t. Look I’ll explain everything when I get there,” said Shaggy.

“You had better explain. And this better be good…or else…,” said Daphne, now sounding rather disappointed and angry with him. Shaggy listened to her, wondering to himself how he could possibly explain being mated to five girls, actual ghouls at that before replying.

“Like don’t worry, Daphne. I’ll explain everything when we get there.” The two carried on, talking about this and that, catching up and reminiscing about old times before saying goodbye. Shaggy hung up the phone and walked upstairs, heading toward his room. Pausing outside the doorway, he noticed lights on inside the room and opened the door, finding his girls inside waiting for him, smiles on their faces. Shaggy looked at them each, admiring their beauty.

Elsa, with her black and white hair in pigtails, was dressed in a school girl outfit with knee high white socks, black shoes, a button up white shirt and a plaid skirt that stopped just below her rear. Laying back on his bed with her legs slightly parted, displaying her bald slit, glistening with her juices, she had a lollipop in her hand, licking it seductively with gentle swipes of her tongue. Winnie was dressed in a yellow collar and nothing else, her fur sleek and smooth, she ran up to him on hands and knees, licking her lips as she nuzzled his crotch, his cock hardening and tenting his trousers. Phanty was floating a few feet away from him, half her body obscured by the floor below her, dressed in a blue negligée. Her ethereal skin glowing in the light of the candles. Sibylla, dressed in a white nurse’s outfit, her breasts pushing against the tightfitting top, a blood red thong beneath her skirt as she bent over, giving him a tantalizing view of her backside and her glistening pussy, before she walked up to him, giving him a sensuous kiss. Tanis was dressed in a white lacey bra and matching pair of panties, only the top half of her head wrapped in bandages as she looked at him from her place on the bed, just a few feet away.

Shaggy grinned as Sibylla and Winnie took his hands, leading him over to the bed, before quickly working to strip him down, kissing, licking and nibbling his strong shoulders and muscled chest as they worked, the other girls gathering around, taking it in turns to kiss him, slipping their tongues into his mouth as Sibylla and Winnie fought each other over who would be the one to remove his trousers and boxers. Grabbing them by the scruff of their necks, Elsa lifted them up, dropping them on the bed, as Phanty quickly unfastened Shaggy’s trousers, pulling the zipper down with her teeth, before hooking her ghostly fingers into the waistband and pulled them down along with his boxers, before taking his now rock-hard cock in her cold hands, slowly stroking the shaft while licking and sucking his balls into her cold, wet mouth causing Shaggy to moan softly, his hands tangling in her hair. Elsa walked over to Shaggy and held out a small red pill. “Here Coach. Swallow this. Just a little something to give you something extra,” she grinned, offering the pill.

Shaggy took the pill and swallowed, hiccupping before looking down, seeing his cock grow even bigger, now painfully erect, he was nearly 12 inches long and as thick around as a soda can, causing Phanty to gag slightly and pull off, drool dripping from her chin as she admired the effects of the pill. “Zoinks! Like wow.” Shaggy was now harder than he had ever been and incredibly eager to fuck.

Shaggy lifted Phanty up, tossing her playfully on the bed, causing her to giggle ghoulishly, as he climbed onto the bed, moving down between her legs, his tongue teasing her slit, two fingers pushing inside her cunt, thrusting in and out of her, making her moan and writhe beneath him, her hands roughly gripping his head, holding it tight to her dripping pussy, her breathing heavy as she cried out, body spasming as she came, her juices coating his face. Shaggy smirked, licking his lips before moving over her, reaching down he gripped his cock, stroking the mushroom head up and down over her ghostly, glistening lower lips before pressing the head against her slippery wet entrance and thrusting his hips forward, slowly burying himself inside her cold and wet depths with a loud moan of pleasure.

Shaggy gripped her hips firmly, thrusting hard into her, his hips slamming against her ghostly thighs, his mouth open in a loud moan as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, before looking over, seeing Tanis on her hands and knees, having shed her undergarments, Sibylla kneeling behind her, on the floor at the edge of the bed, her face buried in Tanis’s pussy, slurping noisily, her hand down between her own legs, two fingers thrusting in and out of her dripping core as she thrust her tongue in and out of Tanis, causing her to moan loudly. To his left were Winnie and Elsa, locked in an intimate embrace, tongues wrestling in their mouths, hands between each other’s legs, causing them both to cry out in pleasure as their juices dripped down their fingers, forming a puddle on the bed…

XxxxxX

The next morning dawned clear and bright, Shaggy on his back on the bed, his girls curled up around him. Shaggy smiled to himself as he noticed the sunlight shining through his new bedroom window. He had replaced it just yesterday after breakfast when the new glass windowpanes were delivered by the local mercantile. He slowly disentangled his limbs from his young mates before climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom to shower. The room still smelled of lust and sex from last night. As he turned on the hot water his mind drifted back to last night.

He had made love to each of his girls in turn before they all finally collapsed into a heap on the bed and floor. The bed had barely survived the night and he reckoned it would need mending again before too long. Twenty minutes later, having finished his shower and quickly drying off, he headed out into his bedroom, noticing that his girls were slowly coming around. Elsa sat up in bed, before standing and crossing over to him totally naked, her strong arms wrapping around him as she kissed him deeply, her breasts pressed against him, his hands reaching down to swat her rear.

“Good morning, love,” Shaggy said as he held her close. She giggled and danced out of his arms, heading into the bathroom to bathe, leaving Shaggy to get dressed as Tanis and Sibylla slowly sat up, rubbing their eyes and stretching. Sibylla grinned at him, showing her long fangs as Shaggy walked over to the bed and sat beside them, pulling Sibylla into his arms. “Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?” he asked, a smile on his face as he held her.

“Mm good morning, Shaggy. My night was fang-tastic. Do you really think I’m beautiful?” She asked, a blush tinting her purple cheeks, the fingers of her left-hand toying with a strand of her long purple hair hanging over one shoulder.

“Of course, my love,” Shaggy said, kissing her cheek.

“What about me, Shaggy? Am I beautiful too?” Tanis asked, smiling shyly beside him, a trace of worry in her eyes.

“Like, of course, you are, Tanis. You’re breathtaking.” Shaggy moved over, wrapping Tanis in his arms, stroking her cheek gently with one hand as he kissed her. “I love you all very, very much,” Shaggy said, causing Tanis, Sibylla and a recently awoken Phanty and Winnie to grin and take turns kissing his cheeks.

Tanis, Sibylla and Phanty climbed out of bed and walked to the door, heading towards the bathroom to bathe, leaving Shaggy alone with Winnie who curled up against him, looking nervous and biting her lower lip, toying with her hair, her fangs chewing her bottom lip, her fur rubbing against his bare chest. “Shaggy, I’m pregnant…” A few moments had passed, and she looked up at him, nervous and worried. Shaggy was surprised at first, but he quickly wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply, soothing her nerves and causing her to smile as he held her.

“Winnie, that’s wonderful news. I’m so happy.” Shaggy kissed her again, his fingers curling gently in her fur, his smile warming her heart. Winnie smiled and burrowed her face into his chest, nuzzling the hard-muscled torso, her hands finding his.

“I’m so relieved. I was worried about how to break the news,” Winnie smiled before pausing, a worried look crossing her features. “How do you think the other girls will react to the news?” she asked.

“What news?” Elsa asked, stepping back into the room followed shortly after by the other girls, fluffy towels wrapped around their torsos.

“Winnie is pregnant with my first child,” Shaggy said, smiling and holding Winnie in his arms, cuddling her against his chest.

“That’s wonderful news. We’re so happy for you,” gushed Elsa, Phanty and Tanis, gathering around the pair, smiling and congratulating them both, while Sibylla stood to the side, a jealous look on her face as she mumbled to herself, “Yes, great news…mangy wolf.”

Elsa, Tanis, and Phanty clapped Winnie on the back and took turns holding hers and Shaggy’s hands, kissing them both while Sibylla finally came over and sat beside Shaggy, looking at him and Winnie. “Congrats, Winnie. Congrats, Coach. I’m really happy for you both.” They all sat around talking about baby names and making conversation before the cold finally got to them and they left to get dressed while Winnie disappeared into the bathroom to shower, leaving Shaggy to get dressed in a pair of denim jeans, green V-neck t-shirt and tennis shoes before heading down to breakfast.

Shaggy walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and fixed himself a plate. Today for breakfast was stale biscuits and burnt bacon. As he ate, the girls came down and sat at the table, fixing their own plates. Winnie scooted her chair closer to Shaggy, smiling softly at him while she ate, the girls and Miss Grimmwood settling in at the table, making small talk before finally breaking the news to her. “Congratulations, Shaggy, Winnie. I’m so happy for you both. Have you broken the news to your father, Winnie?” asked Miss Grimmwood.

Shaggy choked on a biscuit as Winnie smiled and shook her head. “No, not yet, Miss Grimmwood. I’ve only just found out a few days ago. Shaggy and I will tell him when we get back,” Winnie said, while Shaggy paled, terrified at the prospect of facing Papa Werewolf.

“Well, just be sure to take care of yourselves on your trip.” Miss Grimmwood said.

After finishing their breakfasts, they went upstairs, and Shaggy helped them all to carry their bags out to the Mystery Machine, loading them into the trunk before unlocking the van and helping the girls inside. After helping them inside he climbed into the driver’s seat and closed the door, starting the engine and plotting the course on the gps device. “Buckle up girls,” he said, fastening his seatbelt.

“Buckle what up?” Elsa asked, looking at him with a blank look.

“Yeah, I don’t understand either,” said Tanis.

“He means the straps beside your seat,” said Sibylla, pointing to the seatbelts. “What? My father taught me to drive one of his old racing vehicles,” she said sheepishly as the girls copied her, strapping themselves in. As he began driving down the road towards the highway Shaggy smiled to himself, wondering how he got so lucky.

The drive to Crystal cove took three and a half hours with fair weather and low traffic, during which time the girls talked, argued and occasionally napped. The weather was ideal for traveling and they made a great time. As he drove through the streets of Crystal Cove, he felt rather excited to be back home. Knowing that he would soon be reunited with the gang, especially Scooby Doo. Finally pulling into the driveway of his Uncle Albert’s manor, he looked up at the house.

It…was…huge.

He hadn’t been to his Uncle’s house, in the outskirts of Crystal Cove, since he was a boy and he had clearly forgotten how beautiful it was. The main living structure was two stories tall, with oak front double doors, palatial grounds and gardens, double wide windows, and two visible balconies on the second floor. The grass was somewhat overgrown but that could be mended. The long winding driveway led to an underground garage where Shaggy parked before turning the engine off and looking around to the girls as he took off his seatbelt. “Like we’re here,” he said, opening the glove compartment and pulling out the wooden chest with the enchanted hairclips inside. “Before we get out you should all put these on. They’re specially charmed hairclips given to me by Miss Grimmwood to disguise you while we are here. I’m sorry but most humans are unaware that ghouls even exist. They wouldn’t understand, and it could cause a lot of trouble for us if we are not careful,” he said.

The girls looked worried. Tanis turned to him and asked, “You’re not ashamed of us are you, Shaggy?”

Shaggy quickly shook his head, taken aback by the question, quickly replied, “Like, of course not. I love you all and I could never be ashamed of you girls. It’s just a safety precaution, and I promise it’s only temporary.”

The girls each took a hairclip and clipped them into their hair. Instantly they each began to transform before his eyes. Elsa transformed into a tall, somewhat muscular beauty with olive skin, raven hair with white highlights, d cup breasts, with vivid green eyes that glittered like emeralds. Winnie became a redhead with bright blue eyes, b cup breasts and a lithe, athletic figure with a slight tan. Phanty became a petite blonde with icy highlights, hazel eyes, flat chest, skin as white as snow and a dazzling smile. Sibylla became a statuesque beauty, dark skinned, long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and c cup chest. Tanis became a tanned, lithe young brunette, with silky raven locks, blue eyes, a perfect smile and a button nose with a b cup chest.

They were ravishing. Shaggy stared, drooling with his mouth hanging open, a stupid and cheesy grin on his face. Winnie snapped her fingers, a smirk on her face, as she tried to get his attention. “Yoo-hoo, earth to Shaggy. Anyone home, Coach?” Shaggy blinked and shook his head, coming back to reality, a bulge tenting his trousers as he stuttered.

“Um, like yeah. Sorry, just a little surprised is all.” He said. Sibylla and Phanty giggled as Elsa, Tanis, and Winnie grinned, opening the side door of the van. “Shall we go inside?” asked Elsa?

 

TBC

In the next chapter, the group settles in, exploring their new temporary residence and Shaggy reunites with Mystery Inc gang.


	13. Reunions

As Shaggy and the girls left the garage and tentatively entered the house proper, they slowly got their first look inside the house. They were in a short hallway, the walls decorated with expensive paintings and tapestries. The walls were lined with a blood red wallpaper and the floor was covered in thick black carpeting. Not wanting to damage the carpet they quickly wiped their feet on the mat at the doorway before entering, the girls filing in behind Shaggy, having never been here before themselves. As Shaggy led them down the hall from memory they turned right and entered the Entrance hall. 

 

A medium sized room with a large staircase opposite the front doors, two doors along the right side of the room leading to the Kitchen and formal dining room and a door nearer to the stairs leading down to what Shaggy remembered was his Uncle’s basement laboratory. To their direct left was a door that led to a downstairs conference room where the will reading would be held, tomorrow afternoon. As they stepped into the entrance hall there was a sudden heavy thumping sound as a robot came slowly into view, stopping before the group. 

 

“Good afternoon, guests. I am Robey, the robot butler. You must be Nephew Shaggy and friends. I was told to expect you. Please make yourselves at home. Lunch will be ready shortly in the dining room.” Robey said in a jovial yet mechanical voice. 

 

“Thank. Um, like, told by who?” Shaggy asked curiously. 

 

“That’s not important,” Robey said with an electronic smile as he turned around. With that Robey disappeared into the kitchen leaving Shaggy and the girls alone to explore the manor. 

 

“Come on, Shaggy. Let’s go explore,” the girls said, dragging him along, eager to explore the large manor. First, they wandered across the room towards the doors leading to the dining hall, where they went inside. The room was rectangular shaped, lined with hardwood floors, a long teak dining table already set with plates, cups, and silverware for lunch, the walls were lined with portraits of Shaggy’s ancestors and the room was lit by two large crystal chandeliers suspended from the ceiling. Shaggy, smelling food, tried to head for the kitchen but was dragged away by the girls who led him back out into the entrance hall, past the kitchen and downstairs to Uncle Albert’s basement laboratory. 

 

As they ventured down the flight of stairs they got their first view of the laboratory, much like Elsa’s lab back at the finishing school. Elsa eagerly broke off from the group, taking the steps two at a time until she reached the bottom, leaving the others to rush to catch up as she moved around the room, examining the tables covered in Uncle Alberts notes, experiments and countless beakers and test tubes. 

 

Along the far end of the room was a large control panel with a chair. On the wall above were several monitors. Some displaying rooms around the house and views of the grounds. It was clearly a high-tech computer and security control panel. Looking around Shaggy found a manual for the controls nearby but decided not to read it at that time. 

 

Twenty minutes later, they managed to drag Elsa away from the laboratory and headed back upstairs to the entrance hall before ascending the flight of stairs to the second floor. The second floor was mostly bedrooms, separate gentlemen’s and lady’s parlor for entertaining, and a private office for Shaggy’s uncle. They soon headed back downstairs and decided to exit out onto the grounds. They went around to the back and found a large garden filled with fruit trees, herbs, and vegetables. To the left was a small medium sized building which contained an indoor heated pool for swimming and a large hot tub, much to Shaggy and the girls’ delight. After touring the grounds, they were eager to try the pool out, so they stripped down, diving into the water while Shaggy went over to the pool house phone and called up the gang. 

 

While the girls were splashing and playing in the pool, Shaggy dialed the phone and waited. It rang a few times before Fred picked up. “Jones Residence, Fred Jones speaking.” Shaggy smiled, happy to hear his voice. 

 

“Hey, Fred. It’s me. How are you all doing? Is Scooby Doo okay?” Shaggy sat in the chair by the phone, watching the girls swim as he spoke on the phone. 

 

“Yeah, we’re all doing good. Daphne and I are living with my father, Mayor dad, while we save up money for a new place of our own. Her parents aren’t too thrilled that we got married. They still see me as an irresponsible, trap obsessed teenager. Anyway, when are you getting into town?” Fred asked. 

 

Shaggy shook his head, smiling to himself. Some things never changed. Fred would always be obsessed with traps no matter how old he got. “Listen to Freddy. I got into town earlier today. The girls and I are at my Uncle Albert’s manor on the outskirts of town. Can you come over? We have a lot of catching up to do and I can’t really leave right now.” Shaggy said. 

 

“Sure thing. I’ll call Velma and Daphne, Scooby and I will head over right away,” said Fred before hanging up the phone. 

 

Shaggy hung the phone up and turned back to watch the girls swimming for a moment, hating to interrupt their fun, but knowing they would soon have company. “Like, um, girls listen up. We’re having company over soon, so you should finish up your swim and get showered while I bring in the luggage,” Shaggy said, getting up and heading towards the door. The girls grumbled but complied, moving reluctantly to climb out of the pool before heading towards the showers. 

 

Meanwhile, Shaggy exited the pool house and headed into the garage, and unlocked the van, opening the door and beginning to unload their luggage. He began carrying the bags inside the pool house and setting them by the door, sitting and waiting for the girls to return. After their shower, the girls came out wrapped in fluffy white bathrobes and headed for their luggage, opening their bags and pulling out a fresh outfit to change into and then getting dressed in front of Shaggy, who once again took the opportunity to ogle their new appearances as they dressed. 

 

Putting away their old clothes and picking up their bags, the girls followed Shaggy back to the house. As they were heading into the house, Robey walked up to them. “Lunch is served in the dining room, Nephew Shaggy and friends. Shall I put your bags in your rooms?” 

 

Shaggy and the girls looked briefly at each other before handing Robey their bags, who took them and left, carrying them upstairs. The girls who were hungry from their swim, and Shaggy who was always hungry, headed for the dining room when the doorbell rang. “Like, I guess that’s the gang. I’ll get the door while you go ahead into the dining room,” Shaggy said walking to the door and opening it. “Hey, guys. Glad you found the place. Like, um, what’s with the costumes?” 

 

Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Scooby Doo walked in dressed as monsters. “Like it’s part of Mayor Dad’s plan to make Crystal Cove the most haunted town in America. Something to do with improving tourism. He’s got half the town on board with him,” said Fred. 

 

Shaggy nodded to himself and sighed. “Speaking of monsters. Do you remember when Scooby Doo, Scrappy and I got hired as gym teachers at a school that turned out to be for ghoul girls?” 

 

At this the gang slowly nodded, Velma, making a face. “I still find that whole story hard to buy,” Velma said looking at him as she closed the door behind them. 

 

“Ruh, it’s rue,” Scooby said. 

 

“Whatever you say,” Velma said, clearly humoring them as Shaggy led the group into the dining hall where the girls were sitting at the table eating finger sandwiches and drinking tea. 

 

They looked up when he entered, followed by the gang while Scooby immediately went for the food, scarfing it down as fast as he could, completely oblivious to the girls. Fred, Velma, and Daphne stopped where they stood, astounded. “Jinkies, are they the girls you told me about on the phone, Shaggy? They’re beautiful.” The group stood speechless, staring at the girls who stood, walking over and standing next to Shaggy, introducing themselves to the gang. 

 

“Shaggy, are you seriously in a relationship with all these girls at the same time?” Velma asked, shocked and upset. 

 

“Wow. Shaggy, you dog! Way to go,” said Fred suddenly grimacing as Daphne elbowed him in the ribs. 

 

“Rog? Where?” Scooby Doo asked. 

 

“Like, these are the girls from Miss Grimmwood’s Finishing School for Ghouls.” At this Shaggy turned to the girls and nodded. “It’s okay, girls. You can show them.” 

 

With that, the girls removed the hair clips and reverted to their original ghoul forms. “Jinkies! Jeepers! Whoa! Rerro,” said Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Scooby Doo together. 

 

“They’re Ghouls! Actual ghouls. You were telling the truth the whole time,” said Velma. Daphne and Fred looked stunned. 

 

“Rold ya.” Said Scooby Doo. 

 

“At least they’ll fit in around here,” said Fred. 

 

“So, would you care to explain why you are dating five ghouls?” Velma asked. 

 

“Well, um, technically we’re not, like dating so much as bonded. They’re um, like, essentially my wives,” Shaggy said. 

 

“MARRIED!?!!!!” the gang exclaimed. 

 

“Shaggy sighed and nodded. “Like when I returned to the Ghoul School, the girls were at a point in their lives where they start seeking mates. We had really grown close the last time I was there and when I returned well, like, all those old feelings came back, and one thing led to another and so, um yeah.” 

 

The girls crowded around Shaggy, holding his hands, kissing his cheeks and agreeing. “We love Shaggy and he loves us,” Winnie said. “Plus…,” she added a furry hand resting on her stomach. 

 

“Oh my god!” Daphne, Velma, and Fred exclaimed. 

 

“Ruht?” Scooby asked. 

 

“Um, so like yeah. Winnie is pregnant with my child,” Shaggy said. 

 

Velma, Daphne, and Fred plopped into nearby chairs, stunned speechless. “Wow! This changes everything.” Said Fred. 

 

“Jeepers,” said Daphne. 

 

“Jinkies,” said Velma, looking down, slightly hurt. Velma had harbored a small crush on Shaggy since their past encounter. The gang sat for the next two hours talking things over and slowly they came around. It was a shock that monsters really did exist and that for once they wouldn’t be chased by them but instead be friends with them. But the real blow had come with the knowledge that the group was well and truly altered. It was no longer just the five of them. Things were permanently altered. 

 

After they finished lunch, Robey came and cleared the table and Shaggy and the girls gave the gang a tour of the manor, at the same time, each finding their rooms, before moving to the grounds and the pool house. The group decided to spend the evening swimming and just catching up and having fun together. Shaggy found out that Fred and Daphne were living with Fred’s father while they saved up for a home of their own and Velma was living in a small single bedroom studio. Shaggy himself wasn’t sure where he would be living during the summer when the school would be closed, and he would need a place for himself and his girls. After the swim they dried off, changed and headed to dinner before settling in the living room to watch The Haunted Mansion. The girls were amazed, having never seen a movie before. After the movie they settled in for the night, having decided to spend tomorrow morning exploring the town before the will reading, grateful for knowing that they wouldn’t need to be disguised so long as they played it safe. 

 

While the girls got ready for bed, Shaggy showed Fred, Daphne, and Velma to the guestrooms. Daphne and Fred took a room to themselves; Velma had the room across the hall and Scooby wanted to sleep in Shaggy’s room. Shaggy was used to sleeping with all his girls together, and there wasn’t enough room for Scooby on the bed, but it had been such a long time since they had seen each other that the girls agreed to give them this last night together before things changed and it was no longer just the two of them together. 

 

“Like this is our last night together, Scoob, old pal. Like, I’ve got five mates and a child on the way and now things are changing so fast that I’m not sure what is going to happen.” Shaggy said as they curled up under the covers in the master bedroom. 

 

“Reah. I roh,” Scooby replied sadly. 

 

“I know it’s a lot in such a short time, but you and I will always be best pals. Maybe you could come back with us to school.” Shaggy said. 

 

Scooby smiled sadly and shook his head. “Ruh uh, I can’t. Shaggy, Nova and I are mated.” Shaggy, surprised, turned and looked at Scooby. 

 

“Who the heck is Nova?” He asked startled. 

 

“Nova is Mayor Jones’s dog. It’s serious between us.” Scooby said. 

 

“Huh. Then where does that leave us?” Shaggy asked. 

 

“We’ll always be friends and I’ll be here when you come back, Shaggy.” Scooby Doo said. 

 

Settling in for the night, they each finished a shared bedtime snack and turned out the lights, each drifting off to sleep. 

 

TBC 

 

In the next chapter, exploring the town, the will reading and maybe even a few surprises.


	14. The Letter

Shaggy and Scooby woke up early the next morning, heading downstairs to get an early start on their breakfast, the girls and Mystery Inc all still asleep. They entered the kitchens to find Robey hard at work but since breakfast wasn’t ready yet, they decided to go for a swim. As they were heading back upstairs to get changed into their trunks, they bumped into Velma who was coming downstairs, dressed for the day. “Like, hey Velma. You’re up early. Scooby and I were just going to go for a swim while Robey gets breakfast ready. Like, um, do you want to join us?” Shaggy asked.

Velma looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy as though she had been crying. “Um, no thanks, Shaggy. I’m just going to go to the library for a while. Tell Fred and Daphne that I’ll be back later, alright?” Shaggy looked at her and scratched his head. 

“Um, like, sure. No problem. Err, Velma, is there something wrong? You’ve been awfully quiet since you got here.” Shaggy asked worriedly.

Velma sighed, shaking her head slowly. “Sorry, Shaggy. I’ve just been a little brokenhearted is all. Ever since our tryst I’ve had sort of a crush on you. It’s just hard seeing how you are with your new mates,” she said.

“Oh, um, I see. Like, I’m really sorry, Velma. I didn’t realize how you felt. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, but you know we can always be friends, right?” Shaggy said awkwardly.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Shaggy,” Velma said, pushing past him and heading off towards the front doors.

“Like, um okay,” Shaggy said, cluelessly. “Man, Scooby, I just do not get girls.”

XxxxxX

After changing into their trunks Shaggy and Scooby raced down the stairs and headed out to the pool house, each swimming a few laps before breakfast. Thirty minutes later they toweled off and Shaggy changed into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading inside for breakfast. They sat down at the table and began loading their plates with pancakes, sausages, eggs, and hash browns and dove in, devouring the food. The girls came into the dining room a few minutes later, taking seats beside Shaggy, each fixing themselves a plate.

Sibylla and Winnie fought over the seat next to Shaggy while Elsa, Phanty, and Tanis were more mature and sat across from him on the other side of the table. Shaggy sighed, knowing he had to step in and quickly broke them apart, moving the chairs around so he sat between them, Sibylla on his left and Winnie on his right, next to Scooby. That settled, the girls loaded their plates and began eating while Robey carried a pitcher of orange juice around the table, filling their glasses. The girls all enjoyed the food though they admitted they still preferred Miss Grimmwood’s cooking. Shaggy, meanwhile, was overjoyed at the change in cooking quality.

Fred and Daphne came in shortly and sat at the table, Fred holding the morning paper in his hand. They sat, and Daphne fixed herself a plate while Fred flipped through the newspaper. “Wow, gang. Check this out,” He said holding up the paper. “Strange sightings in Barren Bog. Isn’t that near where your school is at, Shaggy?” The girls and Shaggy looked up.

“Like let me see that, Fred,” Shaggy said, taking the paper as the girls gathered around. 

“Mysterious sightings and sounds near the barren bog. Late at night, citizens have heard strange noises and seen mysterious lights inside the bog. Those who have ventured in to explore, return days later, dirty, dehydrated and confused, with no memory of what happened. Police are baffled and have no leads.” Phanty read aloud, hovering over Shaggy’s right shoulder.

Shaggy and the girls looked at each other, wondering what the cause could possibly be. Shaggy flashing back to the time where he was bewitched by Revolta, felt fear shudder through him. “Like, man, I really hope this has nothing to do with the monster world,” Shaggy said. Desperate for a change of subject, Shaggy looked across the table at the gang. “Velma said she was headed to the library. Why don’t we all go out for a drive and meet up with her later before the will reading?” He asked.

“That sounds like a great idea, Shaggy. Let’s go, gang,” said Fred.

XxxxxX

They finished their breakfasts and headed out to the garage, Fred and Daphne getting into their car while Shaggy helped the girls into the mystery machine before climbing into the front seat and following Fred and Daphne into town. They stopped at many of the local shops, the girls and Daphne disappearing into many different stores, leaving Fred and Shaggy to sit idly in the “husbands” chairs while the girls tried on different outfits to show off for the guys. They finally settled on more outfits than they could possibly ever wear in a lifetime, “according to Shaggy and Fred,” before dragging them both to the counter to pay for them and carry them out to the van, their wallets considerably lighter and their arms were laden down with bags. Next, it was the shoe stores. “Dear God, so many shoes.”

Two hours later, they finished their shopping spree and with the vehicles laden down with their purchases, they explored the town. The first stop was a tour of the botanical gardens, followed by the Crystal Cove Museum of Art, where Andy Warsol’s latest masterpiece, Junk, was on display. Next was the sight of the old Darrow Mansion. Tired from their tour they stopped at the Clam Cabin for a clam cone before setting off to meet Velma at the library.

When they arrived at the library they got out and headed inside, looking around for Velma. They found her in the morgue, the section where the library stored old newspaper articles. She was researching a strange and supernatural phenomenon. Finding her, they waved and walked over. “It’s a half hour until the will reading, Velma. We should get back to Shaggy’s uncle’s house or we’ll be late.” Daphne said.

They helped Velma pack up her notes before returning to the parking lot and driving back to the manor. They arrived just minutes before the lawyer, all gathering around the table in the conference room while the lawyer cleared his throat and took out a DVD and put it in the DVD player. The screen flickered to life, showing Shaggy’s Uncle Albert who looked less than his best. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he looked like he had been wearing the same outfit for several days.

“Dear Nephew Shaggy. If you’re watching this then it means that something terrible is happening. There have been a lot of strange things lately that I can’t explain here. I’ve left you a letter, hidden in my laboratory that will tell you more. I’m not sure if or when I will see you again but I’m relying on you and your friends to figure out what is going on. To help you achieve this, I’m leaving you the deed to my manor, my experiments and notes, business interests, and my cash accounts. I won’t be needing them where I’m going. This is very dangerous, Shaggy. You must be extremely careful. Find the letter and solve the mystery before it’s too late. Hurry…before THEY get you too.”

The screen went blank and the lawyer turned the television off. He cleared his throat and looked around at the shocked group of teens. “As you can see, Mr. Rogers, your uncle was terrified about something. He wouldn’t trust anyone enough to tell them what was going on. He mailed this tape to me along with a copy of his will, some official documents concerning the estate and a list of instructions to contact you. I’ll allow you to look over them at your leisure. His accounts and properties have all been transferred into your name, as he requested. If you have any questions, you can find me at my office. Here’s my card.” He said as he handed them the card and passed over the documents. After that, he excused himself and left, wishing them a pleasant day.

Shaggy looked over the documents, as the girls and his friends gathered around him, offering words of support. Shaggy read the documents, his eyes bugging out as he read the list of properties and estates he now owned. He owned shares in several businesses in Crystal cove as well as several businesses across the country. His uncle had also willed him several bank accounts totaling nearly 1,375,000,000 dollars. He and his girls would be set for life. He would be able to provide for his family for the rest of their days. But that all mattered little. What mattered most was finding out what had happened to his Uncle. They went downstairs to the basement laboratory to search for his uncle’s hidden letter.

After an hour and a half of searching every inch of the lab, they finally found the letter, taped inside a drawer in one of the tables that held Uncle Albert’s experiments. They looked around furtively, as though fearing they might be being watched. Shaggy opened the envelope and began to read.

“Dear Shaggy, as I write this I am in grave danger. Strange things have been happening here at the manor. And to me as well. I disappear for hours at a time with no memory of where I was or what I was doing. Some of my experiments have gone missing as well and I get the feeling I am being watched. I have scoured the manor but can find no sign of surveillance equipment. I have programmed Robey to monitor me throughout the days for those times when I appear to black out. So far, the results have been less than reassuring. I appear to go into a trance and simply walk out the front doors, commanding Robey to remain behind. I return hours later, sometimes with my clothes dirty and in tatters, mumbling nonsense. I don’t know what’s going on but whatever it is, it can’t be good. I’m going to try to go into hiding. In the meantime, I want you and your friends to figure out what is happening to me.

Uncle Albert.”

 

Shaggy gulped, the letter clutched in his fist as he looked around at them all. “Zoinks!”

TBC


	15. The Surprise

Shaggy stood rooted to the spot, clutching the envelope in his fist, as the Mystery Inc gang took turns reading the letter before handing it back. Fred looked at Shaggy and spoke to the group. “Well, gang it looks like we have another mystery on our hands. Let’s start by searching for Albert’s room. Maybe we’ll find a clue.”

Fred, Daphne, and Velma headed up the basement stairs before going to the second floor and the master bedroom, Shaggy and the girls following behind. As they entered Shaggy’s uncle’s bedroom, they found the room had been recently cleaned by Robey, following Albert’s disappearance. “Jeepers, how are we supposed to find clues now? Everything is spotless.” Said Daphne.

“Well, at least Robey is good at his job. Still, since we’re here we might as well look around,” said Fred, crossing over to the dresser drawers and pulling them out, searching inside. “Looks like Uncle Albert packed in a hurry,” he said, closing the drawers. “Most of his clothes are still here.”

Velma crossed over to the closet and began searching inside, stepping back she held up a pair of muddy boots and a shovel. “Jinkies, look at this. Who keeps a muddy shovel in their closet?” Velma asked.

Winnie crossed the room, sniffing the air curiously. “That’s funny. The mud on the boots smells like the mud in Barren Bog. Maybe he was there recently digging.”

The group stopped, looking around at each other. “Like what could he have been digging for?” Shaggy asked aloud.

“Maybe we should investigate Barren Bog. There are way too many signs pointing to something suspicious happening there,” said Elsa.

Sibylla nodded, looking at the group. “I’ll call my father. He may want to hear about this.”

The other girls nodded and headed downstairs to the phone, each ringing their parent’s phones. “Hi, Daddy. How are you? I’m fang-tastic. Listen, daddy. There have been some strange occurrences in the Barren Bog. Maybe you and the other ghouls should investigate. We’ll all be back at Miss Grimmwood’s in a few days. Alright, love you too. Bye, Daddy.” Sibylla said, hanging up the phone. The other girls called their dads, warning them about the suspicious activities in the Barren Bog and asked them to investigate as well.

Shaggy and the rest of Mystery Inc headed downstairs to meet up with the girls in the parlor. “Our fathers have all agreed to investigate the Barren Bog,” Sibylla said as she wrapped her arms around Shaggy, kissing his cheek. 

“Great. Then that gives us time to sort out everything here and decide what to do next.” Shaggy said brightly. With that they all sat, discussing what they knew so far.

“Right. What do we know so far?” Fred asked.

“Like, um, so we have a muddy shovel and boots in Uncle Albert’s closet. We know he has been blacking out and disappearing for hours at a time, with no memory of where he goes or what he does while he’s missing. We know the mud came from Barren Bog, and according to the paper there are strange occurrences there as of late.” Shaggy supplied.

“Shaggy’s uncle feared he was being watched and some of his experiments have gone missing,” Daphne added. 

“Like, um, Uncle Albert has lots of experiments. Do we know which ones have gone missing?” Shaggy asked.

“Jinkies. That’s a good question, Shaggy. We’ll have to go through all his notes and records to find out which ones he was working on that have gone missing and what they were supposed to do. That could take time.” Velma said.

“Like, I’ve got an idea. Since this is all going to take time and a lot of effort, why don’t you all move into the manor? Fred and Daphne, you need your own place to live, and Velma, your studio is all the way across town. You could all take one of the spare bedrooms. And since the girls and I will be traveling back to Miss Grimmwood’s shortly, we won’t need the space. I can even set up an expense account for the maintenance of the estate. I’ll go to the bank and have the account set up to give you access. Speaking of which, I will also set up accounts for each of my mates,” Shaggy said. 

The gang was speechless while the girls gathered around Shaggy, kissing and hugging him. “That’s so sweet of you, Shaggy,” they chorused. 

“Like, think nothing of it. It’s, like, my duty to provide for my mates and any children we may have. I also want to buy a more convenient mode of transportation since we’ll all most likely be traveling together in the future. I’m afraid the Mystery Machine just isn’t big enough for us all, so I’ll leave it here for the gang to use in town.” Shaggy said.

Fred and Daphne looked at each other, whispering to themselves, before turning to face Shaggy. “That would be so awesome. We would love to live here, even if it’s only temporary. It’s been so hard, living with my dad. We have very little privacy.” Said Fred.

“Oh, thank you, Shaggy. This means so much to us.” Daphne said, wrapping Shaggy in a hug.

Velma looked hesitant at first, unsure of what to do before she quickly composed herself and nodded, plastering on a smile. “Yes. Thank you, Shaggy. It’s very kind. I’d love to take you up on your offer. Why don’t we leave you and the girls to get comfortable while we go and gather our things from our homes.” 

Shaggy handed Velma and Daphne each a spare key to the manor and with that, the Mystery Inc gang left to gather their things from homes. “While they’re doing that we should go to the bank to set up the accounts for you all and the gang and also see about acquiring alternative transportation. We can also stock up on groceries for the house.” Shaggy said. With that, they all climbed into the Mystery Machine and set out for the bank.

While driving through town, the girls talked animatedly among themselves in the back, discussing the mystery so far. Meanwhile, Phanty floated through the seat and settled beside Shaggy in the front, grinning mischievously as she moved down to the floorboard, unzipping Shaggy’s trousers and fishing out his cock. Shaggy jumped slightly in surprise, the van swerving a bit, before he got it under control, settling for a slow, safe pace. “Like, Phanty, um wh... what are you doing?” Shaggy asked, moaning softly as Phanty stroked his cock, the shaft hardening in her cold hands, twitching slightly.

“Don’t worry, Shaggy. It’s just a little fun.” Phanty said, licking up and down his hard shaft while caressing his balls gently in her hand, before taking the tip into her mouth, licking and sucking softly. Shaggy pulled over to the side of the road, putting the van in park as Phanty’s head bobbed up and down on his hard length, her cold and wet mouth sucking hard, making him moan as his hands tangled in her hair, guiding her head up and down on his shaft, aching for release. It had been only a short while, but to Shaggy, it was far too long to go without the touch of his mates. Shaggy gasped, his body tense, hands holding Phanty’s head tight against him as he thrust roughly in and out of her mouth, his breath coming in short pants as he got closer to his orgasm, he moaned, hips bucking, her name on his lips as his cock swelled, flooding her mouth with his cum. Phanty swallowed and floated up to the seat beside him, giggling as the girls watched them from the backseat. “Wow. Um, like, not that I’m complaining but what brought that on?” Shaggy asked, recovering and doing up his pants.

“Oh, we’ve all missed being with you the last few days, Shaggy. With your friends so close by there was not much chance to be alone with you. I just managed to get to you first.” Phanty replied.

Shaggy smiled, pulling Phanty into his arms and kissed her, his hands playing with her rear through her skirt. “Well, we will have all the privacy we need soon, my loves,” Shaggy said, looking at all his girls. “I appreciate you all coming with me and getting to know my friends a bit.” He continued.

As they were talking a car pulled up behind them and honked. “Good old Sheriff Stone,” Shaggy said looking in the rearview window, sighing he let Phanty go and she moved back to her seat. Sheriff Stone walked up and knocked on the driver side window. 

“Well, well. Mr. Rogers. Fancy seeing you back in Crystal Cove. This isn’t a parking spot, kid. Get moving. You’re blocking traffic.” He said, all business as usual.

“Like sorry, Sheriff. We’ll move along.” Shaggy replied. 

Sheriff Stone walked away but stopped suddenly. “Sorry about your Uncle, Shaggy. The Sheriff’s department is investigating the circumstances of his disappearance as a top priority.”

Shaggy smiled. “Thanks, Sheriff. I have every confidence in you,” he said and started the van, driving away. 

Shaggy pulled into the parking lot of Crystal Cove Savings & Loan and parked the van, before getting out and opening the side door for his mates, helping them out. Shaggy lead them all into the bank, holding the door for them as they passed, before walking up to a vacant teller. “Hi. How can I help you?” the teller asked.

“Yes, I’m Shaggy Rogers. Here to set up trust accounts for my ladies. I believe my Uncle Albert left everything in order.” Shaggy said politely.

The teller looked him over and nodded. “Just a moment, please. I’ll have your uncle’s account manager come and assist you.” With that, she picked up the phone and dialed. “Yes. Mr. Shaggleford’s nephew is here with regards to his accounts. Alright, I’ll escort him back.” The teller stepped out from behind the counter and escorted the group back and down a hallway lined with offices, before knocking on a door marked, Shaggleford Account Manager, Sheffield Sterling. 

“Come in, please.” A voice called. The door opened and revealed a tall man with dark hair and wirerimmed spectacles, dressed in a crisp black suit and pinstriped tie. “Welcome, Mr. Rogers. I’m Sheffield Sterling. I knew your Uncle very well. He spoke highly of you. Please come and have a seat.” He said gesturing to a row of cushioned chairs and a nearby leather sofa.

Shaggy and the girls all took their seats. Tanis, Sibylla, and Phanty in the chairs beside Shaggy, while Elsa and Winnie took the sofa. “What can I do for you today, Mr. Rogers?” Mr. Sterling asked.

Nervous, Shaggy looked around at his girls who reassured him. Sibylla placed a reassuring hand on his arm, and he spoke up. “I’m here to set up trust accounts for each of my ladies here. And a household expense accounts for my friends, who will be moving into the manor while we investigate my uncle’s disappearance. Their names are Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkly.” 

Mr. Sterling began typing into his computer, clicking with the mouse. “Your uncle has already created a household expense account for the manor. It supplies money for maintenance and supplies. The household staff also draw their salaries from the account. It currently holds $1,237,415.14. I have been instructed by your uncle to automatically transfer $2,000,000 into the account whenever it drops below $1,000,000. Here are some forms for you to sign to grant your friends access to the manor’s account. Would you like to transfer additional funds to the account or alter the reload amount while you are here?” He asked looking at Shaggy.

Shaggy thought to himself for a moment before nodding. “Yes, transfer an additional $2,000,000 to the account now and keep the reload amount the same for now. And what household staff would that be? We’ve been at the manor since yesterday morning and haven’t seen anyone but Robey, Uncle Albert’s robot butler.” Shaggy said as he signed the papers and passed them back.

“Your uncle employed a number of household staff; a groundskeeper/gardener, two maids, a pool boy, a cook, three security guards, a chauffeur, and a maintenance man. They were all temporarily laid off after your uncle disappeared. With your permission, I will call them and invite them to resume their duties starting tomorrow. I’m sure they are eager to return to work.” Mr. Sterling replied as he took the papers and filed them and transferred the funds to the household account before handing Shaggy three bank cards. “These will allow your friends to draw funds from the household account, Mr. Rogers.” Sterling continued.

Shaggy took the cards and placed them in his pocket. “Yes, please do. I’m sure they will be a big help. I’d also like to create trust accounts for my ladies here,” he said. 

Mr. Sterling handed Shaggy another sheaf of forms before turning to his computer. Shaggy signed the documents and the girls signed their names as well before passing the documents back. “Very well, Mr. Rogers. The five additional trust accounts are created. Have you decided on a starting balance?” Mr. Sterling asked looking at them. 

Shaggy turned to look at them all before nodding. “Yes, transfer $250,000 to each account. They are to be granted a monthly allowance of $3,000 dollars.” Shaggy said.

Mr. Sterling transferred the money into each account and passed five bank cards to Shaggy who handed one to each of the girls. “Everything is ready. Will there be anything else today, Mr. Rogers?” He asked.

Shaggy shook his head and smiled, standing as he helped his girls to their feet. “Not today, thank you.” 

Mr. Sterling escorted them to the door and smiled at each as they left his office. “Then have a wonderful day, Mr. Rogers, ladies.”

Shaggy and the girls left the bank and walked back to the Mystery Machine, Shaggy opening the door and helping each to climb inside before getting into the van himself. He dialed Fred up on his cellphone and told him to meet them at the luxury car dealership in 45 minutes to drive the Mystery Machine back to the manor. Shaggy hung up and they set off towards the grocery store where they bought enough groceries and supplies to last for the next two weeks. After leaving the grocery store, they drove to the luxury vehicle dealership. They got out and began to look around while waiting for the salesman to finish with a customer. 

They finally settled on a deluxe two-story luxury RV that would allow them all and the gang to travel comfortably in the future. The salesman came over and led Shaggy and the girls to his office where Shaggy paid the asking price with his new bank card. The salesman smiled when the purchase was complete, excited for the huge new commission and thanked them for their business. As they left the office, Shaggy saw Fred, Daphne, and Velma waiting for them by Fred’s car. He walked over to them and Shaggy gave Fred the keys to the Mystery Machine while Daphne and Velma got back in the car. They each drove off towards the manor while Shaggy and the girls climbed into the RV, following behind them at a comfortable pace, as Shaggy slowly got used to the new vehicle.

When they pulled into the manor drive, Shaggy turned the vehicle off and they all got out, heading inside the manor to find the gang in the kitchen unloading the groceries while Robey stored the additional household supplies in the utility room. When they were finished, Shaggy’s stomach rumbled. “Like, say why don’t we order a couple of pizzas and watch some movies in the parlor before bed, gang?”

“Sure. That sounds like a great idea, Shaggy,” Fred said as the group chorused their agreement.

XxxxxX

Later that evening, when they were tired and stuffed from the pizza, they all headed upstairs to their rooms, getting ready for bed. Shaggy found a note taped to his door. He opened it and it read.

“Shaggy, it’s been too long since we’ve been alone together. Wait up for us with the lights off. We have a surprise for you so no peaking.”

Shaggy entered the bedroom and showered in his private bathroom before changing into his boxers and turning out the lights, walking across the now pitch-black room to his bed and climbing in, waiting eagerly for his mates to join him. A short time later, there was a knock on the door, and it opened. Laying in bed, Shaggy heard several pairs of feet shuffling on the floorboards as they came in and somebody climbed onto the bed beside him. He couldn’t see who it was, but they kissed him, their tongue pushing into his mouth, their hands pulling back the bedcovers and cuddling up against him, tugging his boxers down. 

As his hands explored their body, teasing and caressing the soft warm skin, he noticed whoever it was, was naked. He moaned as they straddled his hips, guiding his hard cock to their wet slit, taking him inside them and began to ride him as he played with their breasts, pinching and tugging their rapidly hardening nipples. Shaggy moaned loudly, his hips thrusting upwards as they rode him hard, driving him wild. “Jinkies. I’ve missed this so much…”

Shaggy froze, quickly turning on the bedside lamp. There on top of him, her eyes shut as she rode him was Velma, her mouth hanging open slightly as she moaned…

 

TBC


	16. A New Mate

Shaggy startled abruptly sat up causing Velma to pause. He looked around at the faces of his mates, standing in the doorway, smirking at him in various stages of undress. They gathered around the pair on the large bed, and smiled, taking turns to kiss Shaggy, their hands wandering over his back and shoulders as Velma continued to ride him. Shaggy was distracted and unable to think clearly as the pleasure overwhelmed him, the girls kissing and nibbling his muscled chest and broad shoulders. Velma took Shaggy’s hands, placing them back on her breasts, encouraging him to touch her.

Shaggy surrendered entirely as his fingers began teasing her nipples, kneading the firm mounds in his hands, his hips thrusting upwards, driving himself over and over into her tight heat, his girls taking it in turns to kiss his lips. They moved back, giving him some room to breathe, each giggling as they watched the pair. Shaggy growled playfully, baring his large canines and rolled Velma beneath him on the bed, lifting her legs up over his shoulders as he thrust himself into her, moaning her name over and over.

Velma moaned aloud, arching her body against him as the fingers of his left hand found her clit and began teasing the swollen nub, making her body tremble as he leaned in, suckling softly at her breasts. Velma began to pant, her body stiffening, arching against him as Shaggy began teasing her nipples with his tongue, gently grazing them with his teeth, drawing soft moans and sighs of pleasure from Velma, as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his head tight against her chest.

“Mm, Shaggy, I’ve waited so long for this,” Velma panted, her eyes burning with lust, she looked up at him, meeting his gaze. 

His eyes were half lidded with lust and pleasure, the muscles in his chest bulging as he gripped her hips with his right hand, thrusting into her hard and fast, his fingers toying with her clit, driving her mad with pleasure, she began to pant, her orgasm fast approaching, Shaggy suckling and chewing softly on her nipples, his cock filling her, stretching her to her limits as it hit deep inside her, deeper than any toy she owned could reach. Her body stiffened, moaning loudly she dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders, clawing at his back as her orgasm washed over her in a wave, pushing Shaggy over the edge. He tried to pull out but her legs around his waist held him tight inside her, his member swelling, flooding her with his cum as he collapsed against her, rolling onto his side, his arms around her as they both rode out their orgasm.

Shaggy held Velma in his arms as he looked around at each of his girls, his fingers carding through Velma’s hair as she nuzzled against his strong chest. “Why? I don’t understand.” Shaggy said, looking at them, a puzzled expression on his face. 

Elsa and Sibylla both made faces while Winnie looked at him with a slight frown, her claws extended, digging into the flesh of his side. “Because you mated with her and then just left her. Would you do the same with us as well?” Shaggy looked surprised, a sharp gasp escaping his lips as Winnie’s claws dug in deep.

“Never, Winnie. I love you all. And I didn’t leave her. I was just… It was only one time and I didn’t think that…wait. How do you know about that anyway?” Shaggy said fumbling for words.

“Shaggy, we overheard you talking on the stairwell. We confronted her with what we heard, and she told us everything.” Tanis said, somewhat somber.

Shaggy gulped, looking around at them all, before gazing down at Velma lying in his arms, gazing up at him. “Like um, I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, Velma. I didn’t mean too. It’s just we were both drunk and I underestimated your feelings on the matter. I’m really sorry.” Shaggy said. 

Velma sighed and nodded sadly, her head resting on his arm as she looked up at him. “I know. I’ll get over it. It’s just I really liked you and you just left me all alone after our night together. It hurt.” She said sniffling and wiping at her eyes. “But you’re back now and I’m not letting you go again.”

Shaggy kissed her, his hands caressing her soft skin, his tongue gently pushing into her mouth, wrestling with hers. Velma moaned into the kiss, her arms around his shoulders as she held him against her, warmth spreading through her at his touch, she melted into his arms. “Oh Shaggy. I’ve missed your touch. I’ve missed you.” She thought to herself as she looked at him, his lanky, sandy blond hair covering his forehead, his canines elongated and sharp almost like fangs, green eyes stared back at her. “I love you, Shaggy.” She whispered softly, nervously.

Shaggy smiled, cupping her cheeks in his hands, softly kissing her lips before nodding. “Like, I love you too, Velma,” he said, his eyes sparkling softly in the light.

Shaggy and his girls were up late into the night, naked in each other’s arms. The next morning dawned bright and clear, with Shaggy slowly blinking the sleep from his eyes. He tried to sit up but was weighted down by his mates. They were all beside him on the bed, sleeping soundly. Tanis and Elsa were to his right, Velma was lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest, Sibylla and Phanty to his left, slumbering quietly, Sibylla curled up against his side. Winnie was settled in her customary spot at the foot of the bed, her head resting on her arms, she looked up at him, a smile on her face. “Morning, Coach.” She said grinning.

Shaggy grinned and looked at her. “Morning, Winnie dear. How did you sleep?”

Winnie smiled, moving up to kiss him curling up against his muscled chest beside Velma. “I slept wonderfully. Especially after last night, Shaggy. It’s been far too long.”

Shaggy smiled, his hands cupping her cheek, fingers carding through her fur. “I know. I’ve missed being with all of you like this.” He said.

Beside him the other girls began to stir, stretching and sitting up in the bed, they kissed him good morning, looking happy and glowing after last night. After a few minutes of talking and snuggling they each got up and headed to the large walk in shower in Shaggy’s private bathroom, soaping up and washing after last night, each headed to their rooms, wrapped in towels, to dress for the day. Heading downstairs they met Robey at the foot of the stairs. Beside him stood the newly returned household staff. They all stepped forward one at a time to introduce themselves.

Frank Gyles, a man of 60 was their new cook. His daughters, Maria and Elia were the maids who kept the house clean. Elijah Flint, a man in his mid-thirties was their new groundskeeper/gardener. He tended to the lawn and grounds and kept the nearby forest stocked with small game. Apparently, Uncle Albert likes to hunt on occasion. Christopher Whitley, a boy of 19 cleaned the pool house twice a week and assisted the groundskeeper. Harvey Feldman, a man in his twenties was the chauffeur and part time maintenance man.

Shaggy greeted each of them and welcomed them back to the manor. He looked around confused. “Like, um, Robey, wasn’t there also supposed to be some security personnel?” He asked.

Robey dismissed the staff and sent them to their duties before turning to face Shaggy. “Yes, there are three. They are at the guard house near the front gate to the manor. They monitor the grounds and do regular patrols. Your uncle hired them shortly before his disappearance. He had many worries and the extra security was a comfort to him.

Shaggy and the girls went into the dining hall and sat at the table and poured themselves coffee. Frank came in pushing a wheeled cart laden with eggs, sausages, kippers, toast, hash browns, oatmeal and a carafe of freshly squeezed orange juice. He placed the trays of food on the table and they each helped themselves, settling into eating while Frank disappeared into the kitchen. As they were eating Scooby came in, having smelled the food and dove in, fixing himself a plate, gobbling the food up. Fred and Daphne came down shortly after, each cheerful and smiling happily and holding hands. They clearly enjoyed being out from under Mayor Jones roof. They could just be a couple and enjoy themselves. They kissed each other before sitting down at the table, each fixing themselves a plate.

“Good morning, Shaggy, Velma, Scooby, ladies,” Fred said nodding to each of them while spreading jam on his toast.

Beside him, Daphne smiled and sipped some orange juice. “Good morning, everyone.” She said cheerfully.

“Good morning, Fred, Daphne.” They replied.

Fred and Daphne smiled at each other, their hands touching as they reached for the plate of sausages. Fred passed her the plate before taking some himself. They ate their breakfasts, the girls talking amongst themselves about this and that. Shaggy looked around smiling, his hand sneaking up under Velma’s skirt, under the table. She paused a moment in her conversation with Daphne but said nothing, parting her legs to grant his hand better access, his fingers tracing over her soft lower lips through the fabric of her red panties, his fingers pressing gently at the top of her slit, rubbing circles gently over her clit causing Velma to falter, working to maintain a calm composure as she sipped her coffee.

Shaggy continued sipping his coffee, the picture of innocence, his hand under Velma’s skirt, pulling her panties to the side, he softly stroked her slit, finding her wet for him, his fingers parting her soft lips to tease her swollen clit, severely testing Velma’s restraint, her hips moving against his fingers as she tried to act normal around everyone else. Velma’s head was swimming. Winnie was talking to her, but she could barely understand what was being said. She was so close, her stomach knotting as waves of pleasure coursed through her, setting her body aflame with lust. Abruptly, Shaggy withdrew his hand and she slowly came back down to earth. Shaggy took a sip of his coffee and turned to face her.

“Velma, do you think you could help me get a started on deciphering some of Uncle Albert’s notes? I’m curious about one of his experiments.” Shaggy asked. Velma slowly focused on Shaggy nodding and standing to follow him on shaky legs. He took her arm, and they walked out of the dining hall. She had to give it to him. Shaggy’s face and tone betrayed nothing.

Exiting the dining hall, Velma started walking across the hall towards the basement, but Shaggy stopped her, instead leading her upstairs to the second floor, towards his bedroom. Velma looked confused, but Shaggy smiled, picking her up and carrying her across the threshold of his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him, he walked across the room and dropped her playfully on the bed, a goofy grin on his face. Velma looked around, confused until he joined her, pinning her against the bed as he softly kissed her lips, his fingers tangling in her red hair, nails raking gently across her scalp. Shaggy pulled back, his eyes gazing into hers, his hands moving to the hem of her orange sweater, tugging it slowly upward while she looked at him shyly, worrying her lower lip.

“My lady is overdressed. With your permission I would correct the problem,” Shaggy said, grinning at her.

Velma slowly nodded, helping him to remove her sweater. Shaggy kissed and nibbled her pale skin as he exposed it, his hands pausing to caress her taut belly. Having removed her sweater Shaggy pulled her gently into his lap, his arms around her, caressing her skin, teasing and toying, dragging his nails gently across her pale flesh as he nibbled softly on her earlobe, making her moan. “You’re all mine now, Velma. Let me love you as I should have so very long ago,” he whispered softly into her ear, his hands cupping her breasts through her bra, his fingers teasing her nipples through the fabric as he kissed and nibbled softly on the curve of her neck.

Velma moaned softly, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck as she ground her ass against Shaggy’s crotch. She could feel him harden, his cock pressed against her backside and heard him let out a whimper of pleasure mixed with need. Grinning, she tilted her head to the side, reached up, running her fingers through his lanky hair as he sucked and gently licked the teeth marks he left on her neck. She suspected that a mark would form in a few hours leaving evidence of their encounter. Shaggy’s hands tugged her bra down, exposing her firm breasts, his fingers teasing and tugging softly on her nipples, making her gasp.

She could feel herself becoming aroused, the wetness between her legs spreading as she pressed against his hands, her left hand dipping down between her legs, fingers teasing her damp slit through the fabric of her panties. Shaggy laid her back against the pillows, moving down slowly, his lips capturing one of her nipples then the other, suckling and chewing softly on the hard nubs, making her moan, his hands caressing her thighs, teasing and stroking before unzipping the side of her skirt, letting it fall open.

She let out a whimper of pleasure as she felt his fingers tracing her slit through her panties before they hooked into the waistband, moving to tug them down. She lifted her hips, helping him slide them down her legs and past her feet, before raising the damp fabric to his nose, deeply inhaling her scent and making her blush as she looked at him.

Shaggy smiled at her as he set her underwear aside, moving down between her legs, kissing and nibbling softly along her calves, his skilled hands teasing her soft thighs, fingers tracing up and down along her skin. He kissed his way upwards, pausing to nibble softly on the backs of her knees, his hands moving to play with her rear, smacking and fondling the cheeks, making her cry out. He kissed and nibbled the backs of her thighs before moving upwards, at last finding her wet core, his tongue teasing the soft lips through the damp ginger curls.

She clutched desperately at the blankets, feeling his fingers gently parting her soft lips. He smirked, chuckling as she bucked her hips forward against him before darting his tongue out to tease her slick entrance, the velvet muscle stiffening, pushing gently into her tight sheath as his fingers found her swollen clit, teasing the hard nub, making her moan, her body arching taut as a bow, her hands tangling in his hair as she ground her core against his face.

Taking his cue, Shaggy thrust his tongue in and out of her, his fingers gently tugging and teasing her clit, her loud cries filling his ears as he tasted her juices, two thick fingers replacing his tongue as he sucked and nibbled softly on her clit, swiping it gently with his tongue, driving her lust inflamed mind mad with desire as her stomach knotted, her pleasure coursing through her as his fingers thrust in and out of her, the digits flexing, stretching her open for him, making her stiffen as his fingers rubbed the special spot inside her and drove her over the edge, the knot in her stomach bursting as she grabbed his head, pulling it tight against her, her orgasm crashing over her.

Shaggy smirked, moving up beside Velma and pulled her into his arms, his lips capturing hers, wetting them with her own juices, his hands around her hips, pulling her against him, she straddled his hips and lowered herself down on his hard shaft, taking him fully inside her causing them both to moan. Velma smiled, leaning over him as she began to ride him, her hips bouncing up and down on his hard cock, his hips thrusting upwards to meet her, his cock filling her, stretching her walls around his length, her nails raking across his broad chest as her breasts hovered over his face. 

He leant forward, capturing one of her nipples between his lips, teasing the nub between his teeth, chewing softly, making her moan as her sheath squeezed down on him, driving him wild, her left hand moving down between them to tease her clit, her right carding through his sandy hair, her hips rocking faster on him, their pleasure building as they got closer, their bodies glistening with a sheen of sweat. Shaggy replaced her hand with his own on her clit, twisting and pinching the nub, the slight pain pushing her over the edge as she climaxed, her orgasm driving him over the edge, his member swelling as he spilt his load inside her. 

Velma collapsed in his arms, her breathing heavy as she nuzzled his chest. “Jinkies. That was incredible, Shaggy.”

Shaggy smiled, his breath coming in hard and heavy pants as he carded his fingers through her hair, his lips trailing across her skin. “Yes, it was. As are you, Velma. Be mine, now and forever.” Velma looked up at him, her lips twitching into a smile, her head nodding. “Yes, Shaggy. I will.”

TBC

There you have it. A fluff piece for Shaggy and Velma. Just like all his other mates got. The next chapter will return to the story. There won’t be many more chapters left before I conclude the story.


	17. Preparations

Shaggy lay back in his bed, Velma resting against his chest, his arms around her middle as she slumbered in his arms. He carded his fingers through her auburn hair, his lips trailing kisses across her skin as she smiled in her sleep. Shaggy looked at the clock. It was approaching noon and his stomach rumbled, signaling it was time for lunch. Shaggy pressed the intercom button and waited, Robey, picking up a few seconds later. “Yes, Master Shaggy? What can I do for you?” 

Shaggy felt his stomach rumble as he turned to speak into the intercom. “Hey, Robey. Like, um, do you think you could send lunch for Velma and I up to my room? We’re having a bit of a lay in today.”

There was a pause and then, “Certainly, Master Shaggy. I’ll send it up in the dumb waiter shortly and you can eat it at your leisure.” Robey replied.

Shaggy smiled, turning his attention to his mate, his left-hand drifting down, thumbs brushing over her nipples, gently pinching the soft nubs, causing them to stiffen as Velma stirred, her eyes opening slowly as she focused on him, a smile forming on her face. Velma turned in Shaggy’s arms, leaning in to kiss his lips, her hands reaching down to grasp his hard shaft, stroking it in her soft hands, making him moan, his cock twitching against her palm. She loved the feel of its immense size in her hand. His cock was now a lot bigger than she remembered, at least 12 inches and nearly as thick around as her wrist. Shaggy had changed a lot since going away.

He was thinner, sexier, his body chiseled, muscles well defined. He had even begun to dress better, and his sense of newfound confidence was especially exciting. She wondered idly if it had anything to do with his new mates. She also found herself idly wondering whether he would have changed with her had they wound up dating, all those years ago.

Velma moved down, softly kissing and licking Shaggy’s hard cock, the thick shaft twitching again as a small drop of precum dribbled down from the tip. Velma’s tongue swiped out, licking it up causing Shaggy to moan as her wet velvet tongue brushed against his sensitive tip, his hands tangling in her hair as his hips bucked upwards. Velma grinned, her mouth opening as she took the head of his hard cock in her mouth, her lips sealed tight around his tip, causing a pleasured moan to escape Shaggy’s lips as his nails raked gently across her scalp. 

Velma’s head bobbed up and down on his hard shaft, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him. Shaggy dimly wondered whether he had died, and this was heaven as he felt her tongue teasing his shaft, her soft hands cradling and teasing his balls as he thrust upwards, thrusting into her warm, wet mouth. Shaggy moaned louder, the cum building in his balls as his cock twitched in her mouth, spurting rope after rope of hot sticky cum in Velma’s mouth. Velma slowly pulled her mouth off his member, her lips still tight around his length before sitting back on her heels, her mouth open, proudly displaying her mouth full of Shaggy’s seed on her tongue before swallowing the load, a grin forming on her face as she curled up against his side.

There was a small humming sound from the dumb waiter and then a soft ding as the dumb waiter stopped, a small red light coming on over the top. Shaggy smiled, cupping Velma’s chin as his thumb brushed across her pink lips, her tongue poking out against his finger as she gently nipped it between her teeth causing him to smirk. “Hungry, my love?” he asked, looking at her. 

“Starving, actually,” Velma said with a smile as her stomach rumbled quietly. 

“Allow me to serve, my love,” Shaggy said, as he stood and walked over to the dumb waiter, coming back with a tray of finger sandwiches, a bowl of grapes, a pitcher of iced tea with lemon and two glasses. Shaggy sat the tray on the bed and picked up a finger sandwich, holding it out for Velma, who leaned in and took a bite, swallowing as Shaggy grinned. Shaggy’s stomach rumbled again, and he blushed, reaching down and picking up a sandwich, bringing it to his lips and taking a bite as Velma helped herself to some of the grapes.

XxxxxX

After finishing their lunch, they dressed and headed back downstairs to the parlor where Tanis and Winnie were engrossed in watching a movie, Hotel Transylvania, and barely noticed them enter. They sat beside the pair. Winnie having finally noticed them turned towards them. “Looks like you two are getting on well again,” she said with a bark of laughter.

“Hehe, yeah. I suppose we are. Like, um, where is everyone else?” Shaggy asked.

“Phanty, Sibylla and Elsa are downstairs in the lab, where you said you would be and your friends and Scooby went to City Hall. The mayor called a while ago and said he had an important job for them.” Winnie supplied.

Shaggy nodded, thinking to himself. “Like, um, I was wondering, with all that is going on in our lives, my uncle’s disappearance, the events in the Barren Bog, our bond and Winnie getting pregnant, maybe we should consider taking a break from school and focus on getting things situated in our lives first. I mean, so much has been happening lately that I’m having a hard time focusing and I’m not sure I can just push aside the mystery and go back to teaching right now. My uncle is depending on me to find out what happened.” Winnie and Elsa looked at each other before turning to face Shaggy.

“We’ve all been thinking about this as well, and we all agree. With all that is taking place, we’ve decided to take a break ourselves. We wanted to discuss it with you first, but we’ve all spoken to our fathers about it and they have consented. We’ll call Miss Grimmwood and let her know we won’t be back for a while.” Winnie said, her left hand on Shaggy’s shoulder.

Tanis nodded, supporting her as she looked at Shaggy. “That’s right, Shaggy. We want to be with you and support you as our bond mate.”

Shaggy kissed them both, a happy and reassured smile on his face. “Like thanks, Winnie, Tanis. That really means a lot. I can’t tell you how much your support means to me in all this. I should go and thank the others as well.” Shaggy stood, followed by Velma as Winnie and Tanis turned back to their movie. The pair left and headed across the entrance hall towards the stairs leading to the lab, heading down to find the girls pouring over notes at one of the tables. Velma crossed the room and pulled a chair up, joining them and helping them to decipher some of the notes on Shaggy’s uncle’s experiments. 

Shaggy followed and stopped beside the group, sitting across from them. “So, um have you found anything yet?” Shaggy asked, looking at them each in turn.

They looked up and nodded. “We’ve discovered that one of your uncle’s experiments, a radar system designed for locating and identifying objects buried in boggy terrain is missing,” Elsa said, looking at him, a curious expression on her face.

“We think whoever stole it is also behind your Uncle’s problems and is also responsible for whatever is going on in the Barren Bog. Someone is clearly searching for something out there, but we are not sure what that is. I think we are going to have to go and investigate Barren Bog for ourselves.” Elsa said, finishing her explanation. 

Shaggy nodded, a shiver of fear running down his spine at the idea of doing something that could be dangerous. “Alright, ladies. Like, I’ll call Fred and Velma and have them meet us here and we’ll prepare for our journey right away. Later, we’ll all set out to begin the investigation into the Barren Bog.”

With that settled, Shaggy paused, looking at his bond mates. “Listen, girls. I wanted to thank you for agreeing to take a break from your schooling and helping me to solve the mystery behind my Uncle’s disappearance. It means a lot to me and I can’t tell you how grateful I am.” 

The girls smiled, crossing around to take turns hugging Shaggy and kissing his cheeks. “We’re happy to help you, Shaggy. We’re bond mates. We’re supposed to support each other. We love you, Shaggy.” They assured him. Shaggy smiled, and they embraced before straightening up the lab and heading back upstairs. Shaggy walked hand in hand with his mates, up to the stairs and into the manner, a slight tingle in his spine as though he were being watched…

XxxxxX

They went to the phone in the entrance hall and Shaggy dialed up Fred’s mobile, waiting as it rang before Fred answered. “Hello, Shaggy. What’s happening?” Fred asked.

“Like we’ve discovered what experiment was stolen. A radar system designed for excavations in boggy terrain. We’ve decided that it’s time to head for the Barren Bog to begin our own investigation. Can you meet us here? Robey is packing supplies and tools for our journey. We’re ready to roll as soon as you get here.” Shaggy said. 

“Certainly. We’ll be right over, Shaggy. See you in about twenty minutes. Bye.” Fred said and hung up.

Shaggy turned to face the girls and told them to go get ready. A short time later, Shaggy and his bond mates were all packed and loading their suitcases onto the RV as Fred and Daphne pulled into the driveway in the Mystery Machine. They got out and walked over towards Shaggy and the girls. “Alright, gang. All set?” Fred asked, looking around at everyone.

“Ready and set. Let’s roll, everyone.” Velma said, facing them all. With that Fred and Daphne got back in the Mystery Machine and Shaggy and the girls, including Velma, got into the RV and they pulled out of the driveway, the gates closing behind them as they headed off, on the road toward Miss Grimmwood’s and the Barren Bog.

TBC

In the next chapter, the trip to Miss Grimmwood’s and the start of the investigation into the mystery of the Barren Bog.


	18. The Mystery Begins...

It was getting late. They had been on the road for an hour and a half and the weather had taken a turn for the worse. The storm outside, now raging fiercely, had come out of nowhere and the roads were becoming too dangerous to continue that night. Spotting a rest stop up ahead, Shaggy turned off the road and parked the RV before coming to a stop and turning the engine off. Next, to him, Fred parked the Mystery Machine and got out, going inside the nearby motel, The Good Boy Inn, to rent a room for the night. Shaggy stood from the driver’s seat, stretching and locked the RV door, securing it before stepping back behind the curtain into the RV proper.

His girls were settled around the living area, reading in Velma’s case, playing board games in the case of Tanis and Phanty or watching a television program, The Munsters, in the case of Elsa, Sibylla, and Winnie. They were laughing and joking, and he couldn’t help but smile as he stood in the doorway watching them. They looked up, seeing him and called for him to join them. He walked over and sat on the sofa, putting his arms around Sibylla and Winnie. They cuddled up against his sides and he smiled at them, kissing them each in turn as the episode of The Munsters ended. Shaggy’s stomach rumbled loudly, and he blushed. He hadn’t eaten since lunch and he was beginning to get hungry.

Standing he walked over to the kitchen area and turned the stove on before heading to the cabinets to fetch the ingredients needed to make his favorite Italian pasta dish. After putting the pasta onto boil he began slicing mushrooms. His girls watched him work, remarking how wonderful it was to have a husband who could cook. They giggled and went back to what they were doing while he finished cooking.

After dinner when they had all eaten and were quite full, Shaggy did the dishes up and they settled on the couch and floor, the girls cuddling around Shaggy as they watched a movie before bed. When the movie ended, they went upstairs to the 2nd floor of the RV, where the sleeping area was. Shaggy kicked off his shoes and stripped down then climbed into the large bed they had custom made for the RV. It was large enough to hold them all and he climbed into the middle of the bed, relaxing against the pillows while the girls changed into the new nightdresses they bought while shopping in Crystal Cove. After changing they all climbed into the bed, cuddling around Shaggy as he clapped his hands, the lights shutting off. 

Shaggy stretched out, wrapping his arms around his girls, a yawn escaping his lips when suddenly a cold wet mouth closed around his cock and his eyes snapped open, a soft moan escaping his lips. Looking down, beneath the blankets he saw the ethereal glowing eyes of Phanty who stared up at him, her lips sealed tight around his cock, her head bobbing up and down on his thick shaft. Shaggy propped himself up on his elbows, watching her as his mates took turns kissing him, their hands roaming his body. Sibylla pushed Shaggy back against the pillows, hitching up her nightgown she straddled his face, moaning softly as his tongue swiped across her lips before pushing between them, his tongue teasing her clit as his hands caressed her thighs, his left hand moving slowly across her purple skin, his thumb teasing her clit while she rode his face, his tongue thrusting into her tight sheath, teasing, licking, tasting, driving her over the edge, her hips bucking against his face. 

Beside them to their right, lips locked in a gentle kiss were Tanis and Winnie, hands exploring soft curves, eliciting sighs of pleasure. To the left, Elsa and Velma were nestled alongside Phanty. Velma’s face was buried in Phanty’s chest, her rear facing Shaggy, she kissed and nibbled the firm mounds, tongue teasing ethereal nipples to hard points while Elsa’s left hand was buried between Phanty’s thighs, green fingers pumping rapidly in and out of Phanty’s pussy while the ghost girl’s body shook, waves of pleasure coursing through her making her head spin as her orgasm hit her hard.

Shaggy’s cock twitched at the sight, begging for relief, he knelt behind Velma, his hands fondling her rear, his huge cock glistening with Phanty’s saliva, he pressed the tip against Velma’s pussy, rubbing the head across her lips, savoring the wetness and heat of her core. Shaggy guided his cock to her slick entrance and with one quick thrust, buried himself inside her to the hilt, as she stiffened, looking back over her shoulders at him, a grin on her face. Shaggy moaned, his hips rocking forward, thrusting deeply, his nails raking gently across her thighs, his head tilted back, moaning softly as he slapped her rear, eliciting an excited moan from her. Velma, as it turns out, liked being spanked during sex.

He ran his hands across her back and shoulders, his left-hand tugging gently but firmly on her hair, tilting her head back to look into her eyes, a moan escaping his mouth, his tongue raking across one of his sharp, elongated canines. His eyes half lidded, he thrust himself roughly into his young mate, his hips smacking against her upturned rear, his free hand drifted down beneath her, teasing her clit, making her gasp as she straightened, her back pressed against his chest as he gripped her hips, thrusting roughly into her warm, wet pussy.

Velma tilted her head to the side, kissing him deeply, her tongue probing his mouth, wrestling with his tongue as he took her hard. On either side of them, his girls were locked in intimate embraces, kissing and teasing, exploring and touching, bringing each other to orgasm before collapsing in each other’s arms on the soft bed. Velma gasped and moaned, her breath hitching in her throat as her body shook, her eyes rolling back, her mouth hanging open, drooling slightly as she came hard on Shaggy’s thrusting cock, driving him over the edge, he came, spilling his seed in her tight pussy.

They lay on the bed, nestled in each other’s arms and slowly drifted off to sleep. That night as they slept, they were awoken by a loud knock on the RV. Standing up, Shaggy dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and wandered downstairs, going to the RV door. Outside, Fred stood with Daphne. Nearby, police were loading a criminal in a costume into a squad car before pulling away. Shaggy opened the door and led the pair inside. “Like, um, what’s going on, guys?” Shaggy asked stretching.

“Another mystery solved. A criminal in a costume was posing as a ghost lady to run the owner of the inn out of business.” Fred said as Daphne sat down in a chair at the table.

“Wow, that’s incredible. Another mystery right here in the middle of nowhere. You two must have had a rough night of it.” Shaggy said walking to the kitchen and starting a pot of tea before setting out a plate of English muffins on the table along with a bottle of honey. Fred and Daphne helped themselves to the muffins while Shaggy filled three mugs with tea, placing them on the table. He sat at the table, spooning honey into his tea and raised the cup, taking a deep sip, and let out a contented sigh as Daphne and Fred sipped theirs. Shaggy looked up as footsteps sounded on the stairs, his mates coming down the stairs dressed in bathrobes and nightdresses, they gathered around Shaggy, their hands on his shoulders, they each kissed him before settling on the nearby sofa, yawning and stretching.

Velma walked over, dressed in an orange nightshirt and maroon shorts, pulling up a chair between Fred and Shaggy. “What’s everyone doing up at this hour?” She asked looking around at the other members of Mystery Inc.

“Like, Fred and Daphne were attacked by another fake monster up at the inn. Another mystery solved.” Shaggy replied, his hand resting on her thigh under the table. 

“Jinkies. What happened?” She asked her face betraying nothing as Shaggy’s hand pushed underneath her nightgown, his fingers inching closer to her panties. A useful skill she was learning to develop. She felt her body heating, responding to his touch as she discreetly parted her legs, giving him better access.

“The younger brother of the Inn’s owner was trying to run the inn out of business. Turns out he was angry at being cut out of the inheritance and vowed revenge.” Daphne replied, sipping her tea as her head rested against Fred’s shoulder.

“It feels kind of weird going on an adventure without Scooby-Doo around,” Shaggy said with a sigh. Velma placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. Shaggy smiled, kissing her cheek, his left-hand tugging aside her panties to tease the moist pink lips of her slit.

Velma stifled a moan, disguising it as a quiet yawn. Fred and Daphne stood, glancing at the clock on the wall. “Jeepers, it’s late. Sorry, we woke you. We should all get back to bed before the morning comes. We’ve got a big mystery ahead of us,” Daphne said.

“It’s no trouble. We just wish we could have helped you capture the bad guy.” Shaggy replied. Fred and Daphne exited the RV and left, heading for the inn. Turning back to Velma, Shaggy grinned, raising his fingers, covered in her juices, to his lips, he licked them clean. Standing they, all headed back upstairs to the sleeping area, consumed with passion, Shaggy and his girls spent themselves in each other’s arms, before collapsing back on the bed, drifting off to sleep in a tangled mess of limbs and bodies.

XxxxxX

Shaggy woke late the next morning, his girls cuddled up against him in the large bed. Turning to the clock, it read 9:54 am. Stretching, Shaggy wormed his way out of bed. Standing up he walked towards the bathing area, taking a quick shower and grooming himself before leaving and walking towards the wardrobe at the opposite side of the sleeping area, near the stairs. Shaggy dressed in a pair of silk boxers, jeans, and a black t-shirt. He then opened a drawer on the dresser, pulling out a skull pendant and slipping it on around his neck. He slipped into his socks and black leather boots before walking downstairs, heading towards the kitchen.

He turned on the stove and pulled a skillet out of the cabinet. Setting it on the burner he walked towards the fridge, taking out a carton of eggs. He added the eggs to the skillet along with a side of bacon before starting a pot of coffee as the first of his girls came down the stairs. Winnie crossed to the kitchen, dressed in a pair of denim jeans and tennis shoes and an ACDC t-shirt, she bounded into his arms, capturing his lips in a kiss. Shaggy held her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as he hugged her against his chest. A small bump had begun to form on her stomach, making him smile softly.

Winnie grinned up at him, her sharp fangs protruding past her lips. Shaggy smiled, his fingers brushing against her fur. “Like breakfast is almost ready. Are you hungry?” He asked looking at her before turning back to the stove. 

“Starving, Shaggy.” She replied, her stomach rumbling. Shaggy grinned and fixed her a plate, scooping out fried eggs, bacon and a side of toast before placing a mug of tea he had prepared specially for her on the table. Winnie dove in, eagerly wolfing down her breakfast as the other girls slowly made their way down the stairs, having woken and dressed quickly, smelling breakfast. They gathered around the table as Shaggy fixed plates for each of them before sitting down beside them at the table. 

They ate together, talking animatedly about this and that. After their breakfast was finished and the dishes washed, they gathered around the tv, turning on the news and weather channel. “And according to reliable sources, strange weather is occurring over Barren Bog. We’ve received numerous reports from people claiming to have seen clouds and lightning appearing in the sky over the bog. Scientists are stumped as to the cause and why only the sky above the bog seems to be affected.” The news anchor reported. 

Shaggy turned off the TV, he and his girls glancing at each other worriedly. “Like, I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Shaggy said as a knock sounded on the doors. Fred and Daphne entered, dressed and ready. 

“We came to see if you were ready to set out,” Fred said.

Shaggy and the girls nodded, looking at the pair. “Like we’re all set and ready when you are, Fred. Let’s roll.” Shaggy said and climbed behind the wheel. Fred and Daphne left, heading towards the Mystery Machine and they all set out for Barren Bog, Shaggy leading the way. They drove for another hour and a half before pulling into the drive of Miss Grimmwood’s finishing school. Excited to be back, the girls hurried out of the RV, while Shaggy and the other members of Mystery Inc. got out, walking around while the ghoul girls ran inside the school.

“So, this is the finishing school you and Scooby and… taught at, huh?” Fred said, looking around. Daphne and Velma looked at each other before nodding.

“Jeepers, it really does look like it would suit your girls perfectly,” Daphne said then blushed, before apologizing. “Sorry. I just meant that it…looks very nice.” She amended.

The girls returned followed by Matches and Miss Grimmwood. “Hello, Shaggy dear. Welcome back. Oh, and who are your friends, dear?” Miss Grimmwood asked, facing the group.

“Like these are my friends from back home. This is Fred, Daphne, and Velma.” He said, pointing to each. 

“Oh, your mystery club friends. Well, welcome to my finishing school. I’m Miss Grimmwood and this is Matches.” She replied pointing to the small green dragon at her feet. Fred, Daphne, and Velma smiled, nodding politely.

“Hello. Nice to meet you, Miss Grimmwood.” They chorused.

“I imagine you’re all eager to get started on solving your little mystery. There have been so many strange events happening in the Barren Bog lately. The girls’ fathers have all entered the bog already to investigate but I’m afraid I haven’t seen any of them return yet. It’s rather worrying.” Miss Grimmwood replied as the girls came back outside.

“What do you mean our fathers haven’t come back yet? That’s terrible. We have to do something immediately. Let’s get started investigating this mystery at once.” The girls said, looking at each other as they gathered around Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne.

“You’re exactly right, and that’s just what we’re going to do,” Fred said leading them to the back of the Mystery Machine where he passed out torches and radios, instructing the girls on how to use them. “Alright, gang. People have been disappearing right and left. There is something seriously strange going on, so we need to stick together in there. If you do get separated, radio the others and we’ll come to find you.” Fred said, facing the group.

“Jeepers. Where do you think we should start investigating first in Barren Bog?” Daphne asked.

“Like there’s only one place that makes since to search,” Shaggy said, gulping nervously.

“The lair of Revolta.” Shaggy and the ghouls chorused together, clearly all thinking the same thing.

The group set out on the trail into the Barren Bog, pausing to glance nervously at the storm clouds hovering solely over the bog. Entering the bog, the group made their way carefully through the swampy terrain as a dense fog settled in around them, the glowing eyes of various creatures staring at them between the trees. After hiking through the bog for what seemed like forever, the group finally made it to Revolta’s hidden lair and carefully began to make their way inside. As they moved deeper into the lair, they heard oddly familiar voices, so they peered around a corner, frozen in shock at what they saw…

TBC


	19. The Mystery Continues...

Looking around the corner the group saw the elder ghouls, standing in a trance while before them, Revolta paced, staring into a spying glass as she clutched a large clawed wand in her hand. “At last I have it, the Goblin scepter is mine. Now nothing can stop me from taking over the Monster World.” She cackled, a dark pulsing aura emitting from the wand in her hand.

The gang gasped, moving back behind the wall and facing each other. “It’s really her. Revolta. And she has our fathers.” Winnie said, her furry ears drooping.

“We have to make a plan to save them. But what can we do?” Elsa asked, shoulders slumping as she faced the group.

“Everyone gather round, I have a plan,” Fred said. The group gathered together, leaning in close as Fred shared his idea. “And you girls will distract your fathers while Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and I go for Revolta. If we can get the goblin scepter away from her, we may be able to destroy it and free your fathers. Then we’ll take this creepy witch down for good.”

At Fred’s cue, the girls ran into the cave, startling Revolta. “Not so fast you evil old hag. We’ve come to rescue our fathers and stop you for good.” Elsa yelled leading the group forward. 

“You little brats can’t defeat me this time. I’ll crush you and force you to serve me, just like your parents.” Revolta cackled. “Get them!” She roared, and the elder ghouls sprang into action, each charging forwards to face off against his own daughter. While the girl ghouls charged in, fighting their fathers, Velma and Fred quietly crept around the rear wall of the cave and up along staircase leading to a balcony overlooking the floor below. Fred and Velma took a net that Fred had brought with him from the mystery machine, sneaking slowly in behind Revolta. 

As planned, Shaggy and Daphne surprised Revolta, distracting her while Fred and Velma moved into position. The plan was to lure Revolta under the balcony where Fred and Velma would drop the net on her then Shaggy and Daphne would wrestle the scepter away from her before destroying it to free the elder ghouls from the spell she had them under. But as usual, the plan went somewhat awry. Racing towards her, and dodging the pairs of fighting ghouls, fangs and claws swiping and snapping every which way, danger prone Daphne tripped over a root in the floor of the cave, and let out a startled cry. Turning Revolta spotted them and raised the wand, aiming carefully she cast spell after spell that raced through the air. Daphne ducked and weaved, but the last spell hit her and before Shaggy’s eyes she began to transform, body morphing into a huge black werewolf.

Standing on two legs, Werewolf Daphne howled then dropped to all fours, eyes glowing a dark purple as she charged toward Shaggy, who backed away, ducking as she lunged at him. He raced forward attempting to wrench the scepter from Revolta’s hands, but he was too slow, and Werewolf Daphne came charging. Shaggy got an idea and so as he dodged a spell from Revolta, he ducked and dove to the left just as Werewolf Daphne jumped through the air, crashing into Revolta, the pair collapsed and fell to the ground in a heap, the scepter rolling a few feet away. 

Seeing his chance, Shaggy raced forward, reaching for the scepter. At the same time, both he and Revolta laid hands on the scepter, each tugging on it trying to claim it. Beside them, clutching her head and groaning, Werewolf Daphne writhed on the ground. With two people holding it at the same time, each fighting over it, the scepter didn’t know who to obey. Overhead, Fred and Velma cast the net down onto the struggling pair before jumping down from the ledge. Velma helped Shaggy escape the net and together they pinned Revolta down as Fred wrenched the scepter from her grasp. Fred raised the scepter high over head and swung it down hard on the stone floor, shattering the glowing orb at the top. 

“No! You fool. You’ve destroyed it. My one hope to rule the monster world is gone.” Revolta cried, slumping to the ground as the elder ghouls broke free of their trance and stopped, slowly coming to their senses, they froze and rushed to pull their daughters into an embrace, before checking them over for injury. Gathering around, the gang helped Daphne, who had returned to human form, to her feet while the ghouls apprehended Revolta, binding her tight with a conjured chain. 

“That twisted hag, she surprised us while we wondered lost in the bog and bewitched us with the scepter.” Count Dracula said, facing the group as he hugged his daughter to his chest.

“Aye, we had no choice but to do her bidding. We’re so sorry we attacked you, girls.” Papa Werewolf said, looking over Winnie before pausing, catching sight of her stomach. He froze, casting a glare at Shaggy before turning to face his daughter. “I can see that we have a lot to talk about, but let’s wait until we get back to school.”

“Wait a moment. There’s one thing I still don’t understand. If you’re all here, where is my Uncle Albert? Wasn’t Revolta behind his strange behavior?” Shaggy asked scratching the back of his head. 

The group paused, looking at each other before turning to face Revolta. “Well? What do you have to say?”

Defeated, Revolta stood between Frankenstein Senior and Mummy Daddy, shoulders slumped and bound tight with glowing chains that suppressed her monster powers. “Aye, I was indeed behind his strange behavior. I needed his experimental radar system to search the bog for the hidden chest the goblin scepter was buried in. At the time, only he knew how to use it, so I bewitched him and brought him here. I used some local humans who wandered into the bog to help with the digging after your uncle managed to escape. I searched for him, intending to use him for my revenge, but when I finally found the spot where he had been hiding, the place had been ransacked and your Uncle was long gone. Someone else had gotten to him first.” She finished.

“Zoinks. So, my Uncle is still missing? But then where is he now and who has him?” Shaggy asked aloud, fear and worry building inside him. The ghoul girls and Velma gathered around Shaggy, taking it in turns to comfort him as the group made their way slowly out of the bog, towards the school. As they walked, they noticed the dense fog outside was now gone and the trek to the school was much easier and quicker now that they could see where they were walking. Reaching the school, the storm clouds over the bog were gone too and Shaggy, Fred, and the girls headed inside to the parlor while the elder ghouls left, escorting Revolta back to the courts in the monster world to face her punishment.

Shaggy and his mates settled around the parlor while Miss Grimmwood gave Velma, Daphne, and Fred a tour of the school. Worried, his alpha instincts kicking in, he examined each of his mates for injury before settling, his girls gathering around him, nuzzling against him. After a thorough tour, the rest of Mystery Inc, led by Miss Grimmwood settled in the parlor. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll make some tea and fudge.” Miss Grimmwood said, to the girl's delight while Shaggy paled and whispered to the others, warning them about Miss Grimmwood’s cooking.

“Like, um, just a heads up. The food here is far from edible. Fit only for ghouls.” He warned them, paling as his mates turned, glaring at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” They asked together.

“Like, um, well that is…I just meant that it might not be quite what they’re used too.” Shaggy said, stammering nervously.

The girls giggled, poking fun at Shaggy. “We’re just teasing. We know that humans have different expectations of food than ghouls.” Tanis laughed, hugging Shaggy. Shaggy sagged back against the sofa, cuddling Tanis in his lap, with Sibylla and Winnie on either side of him as the elder ghouls returned, walking into the parlor. Papa Werewolf frowned, looking at his daughter in Shaggy’s arms. He was less than thrilled with the knowledge that his daughter was with child, but he resigned himself to the fact. Stepping into the parlor, surrounded by the other dads, Papa Werewolf cleared his throat, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room. 

“We just wanted to say that while we’re less than thrilled at our daughter's choosing you for a mate, we are very grateful to you for saving us and stopping Revolta. You have our eternal gratitude. Winnie, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?” He said, looking to his daughter. 

Winnie nodded, following her father into the hall as the other girls caught up with their fathers. Papa Werewolf turned to face Winnie, a rare smile on his face. “Winnie, you’re my little girl and I love you more than anything in the world. When you were born, I held you and told you that I would always be proud of you and encourage you in all that you did, despite my own feelings. Now you’re all grown up and expecting a cub of your own. I guess what I’m trying to say is this…He’s a loser. Here is three hundred dollars. The second you come to your senses, leave the little coward and take the first train home.” With that, Papa Werewolf handed Winnie a small wad of bills and ushered her back into the parlor before she could protest.

Surrounded by his mates, extended family and friends with the knowledge that they were all safe and happy, Shaggy felt somewhat relieved, but he couldn’t help wondering what had happened to his Uncle. Where was he? Had he been abducted from his hiding spot, and if so…who took him?

END


End file.
